It Takes Two
by LaurenGee
Summary: Seungri fanfic. Would someone really push their passion to the extent where they have to end it... permanently?
1. Experiencing The Hype

It Takes Two

"Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up. No control of my body. Ain't I see you before? I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes. 'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love…" –Usher (DJ Got Us Falling In Love)

Summary:

_Finally being old enough to be called an adult, the boys take their "maknae"—Lee Seungri—out to a club. Being the dancer he is, Seungri enjoys the dance floor more than the drinks. Then he sets his eyes on her…_

_Her passion for dancing has turned her into a spoilsport. Every week, Kim Heawon's friends drag her out to a club. Week after week, Heawon goes but doesn't do anything; not even dance. Then she meets the eyes of Seungri…_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Experiencing The Hype<p>

**[Heawon POV]**

"Aish!" My friends exclaim as they enter my dance studio.

I turn off the stereo and glug down my third water bottle, already knowing why they're here.

"Yah," One of my best friends, EunMi, says. "It's 10 at night. How about you use those moves and shake your ass down to the club with us?" She smiles, wiggling her eyebrows playfully.

I roll my eyes and shake my head. "Why do you guys always insist on bringing me along to these clubs? You know they aren't my thing."

"For once Heawon, let go and have some fun, will you?" My other friend, Charlotte, says.

"You tell me this all the time." I say, exasperated. "Make up a better explanation."

"But, come on!" Mi Sun whines. "You really need the fun!"

I raise an eyebrow, dabbing my sweaty face with my lucky towel. "I need fun every week?"

They all roll their eyes. "Obviously." They chorus.

~O~O~

**[Seungri POV]**

"Seungri-ah! Are you ready?" Jiyong hyung shouts from outside my room.

"One more second!" I yell back, fixing my hair in the mirror. "Yah, so handsome." I murmur as I smile at myself.

My door suddenly bursts open. I whirl around and stare wide-eyed at YoungBae hyung with his hands on his hips. He looks at my clothes and shakes his head. "Jiyong-ah, look at this boy!" He says behind him, a ghost of a smile on his face.

Jiyong hyung comes in the room with Seunghyun hyung. Jiyong hyung feigns a look of horror. He clicks his tongue and walks over to me. "Aye, Seungri-ah. I thought you look up to me. Where's your sense of fashion?"

I look down at myself, confused. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"You look like you're going to school!" Seunghyun hyung exclaims. "Unbutton your shirt."

"Change into your jeans." Jiyong hyung adds.

"And change that inside t-shirt to a muscle shirt. Ladies love the muscles." YoungBae hyung finishes, smiling.

"You never came across as a ladies man, YoungBae hyung." I chuckle as I change whatever they told me.

"Well, you'll see tonight. Seungri-ah, you're stepping into our world tonight." He laughs as we make our way to the car. Daesung hyung slaps my back, looking excited as ever.

"You ready for the time of your life, Seungri?" Seunghyun hyung shouts in the car, pumping his fists in the air repeatedly.

"What is it about clubs that are so exciting?" I ask, laughing at all my hyungs' antics. They stare at me in disbelief. "What?" I ask.

Jiyong hyung shakes his head and laughs. "Seungri-ah, I'm glad you're an adult now."

I roll my eyes and look out the window. After a few minutes, I start to see flashing lights and tons of people are scattered all around the club. Even just from inside the car, I can hear the loud beats of music playing inside.

Daesung hyung and Seunghyun hyung start jumping in their seats as we park the car in one of the VIP spaces. "You guys are VIP members?" I ask.

They share a look and roll their eyes at me. We all climb out of the car and I blink a couple of times before my eyes adjust to the flashing lights. I smile at a group of girls at the entrance.

"Hey there, cutie. Mind if I join you?" A petite, dark haired one asks me, tugging onto my arm. I raise an eyebrow as I glance towards my hyungs. Jiyong hyung shakes his head in disgust.

I gently pull my arm away, smelling alcohol surrounding her. "Sorry, but no." I reply. The girl scowls and reaches for my arm again.

"Come on, cutie. I'll give you a wild night." She giggles, looking at me up and down slowly.

"Come on, Seungri-ah." Jiyong hyung interrupts, already pulling me into the club, shunning the drunken girl at the entrance.

My eyes widen as I take in my surroundings. It looks exactly like the outside, except there are a lot more people, brighter lights, and louder music. I smile as we go through a crowd of people dancing along to the beat of the music. This is my kind of thing.

Jiyong hyung and the others lead me deep in the club, all the way in the back. There's a private corner with our group name Big Bang on the nameplate. Wow, hyungs must go here often if they manage to snag a place like that. As we sit down, one of the bartenders approaches us.

"The usual for all of you?" He asks us. I look at my hyungs and see them nod, smiling.

"What's the usual?" I ask them once the bartender was gone.

"A drink all of us can handle. Though, I don't think you'll be able to handle it, Seungri-ah." Daesung hyung teases.

"Aren't I an adult now? I bet I can handle it." I say confidently, even though I'm not sure how strong this drink will be.

We continue to talk amongst ourselves with hyungs pointing out random girls by the bar or the dance floor, Jiyong hyung wanting to play the DJ, and Seunghyun hyung watching the people intently (probably already targeting a girl).

Then our drinks arrive. My hyungs happily take the drink and start sipping it like it's water. I eye my own drink in front of me.

"What are you waiting for, Seungri-ah? Drink it. You are an adult now, right?" Jiyong hyung says, an evil gleam in his eyes. I squint, not backing down when it comes to Jiyong hyung. With determination, I swallow my fear and take a sip out of my drink. My eye twitches as I feel a hot sting go down my throat.

I suddenly hear my hyungs laughing, louder than the music. I scrunch up my nose in disgust and push my drink away. Seunghyun hyung snatches my drink and finishes it off. Jeez, how can they drink this stuff? With a cough, I rise up from my chair.

"I'm going to dance. Anybody want to come with me?" I ask them. But they're too busy drinking happily and they wave me off. I roll my eyes and make my way to the center, wanting to hear and be where the music is it's loudest. I smile and start what I love doing the most: dancing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not a bad start, right? I hope it isn't a bad start .**

**Anyways, please enjoy! (: **


	2. Dance Partners

**[Seungri POV]**

Even if I've been on the dance floor for only a few minutes, I've already become the center of attention thanks to my moves. People cleared the dance floor and watched me from the sidelines, cheering me on. That only made my confidence and energy boost up.

As another fast beat, hip-hop song starts playing, the crowds start clapping along the loud beating. I smile as I start, feeling my body move freely. I love dancing; it's practically my whole life. I met my hyungs ever since I was in middle school. Talent scouts found out that we made a group called Big Bang, just the five of us. Us, as Big Bang, joined talent shows at schools and dominated everybody else. Obviously seeing the potential in us, we got in to one of the most prestigious private schools: YG High. But since all of us are close, we call ourselves the YG Family.

"Whoo! Lee Seungri! Lee Seungri!" I hear the crowds chant. As I pause, doing a pose for charismatic effect, I spot my hyungs leading the chant, already looking high. I laugh and continue to move my body with ease.

After a while, I start to feel sweat trail down my forehead and chin. As the song ends, I do a spin and bow. Flawless, I would say. I hear the crowd erupt in applause as I make my way back to my hyungs. I sit down and watch the dance floor get filled with people once again. I grab whatever drink was on the table and look at it.

"Is this water?" I ask my hyungs. They share a look and smile, nodding at me. With a shrug, I take in one gulp then start coughing as I feel the same hot streaming sting flow down my throat. "That's not water! What is that thing?" I exclaim.

Daesung hyung laughs and pats my back. "That's vodka, dear maknae. I wouldn't be surprised if you'd get really drunk soon since you took a hell of a large sip."

I smack my lips and shake my head, already feeling light-headed. I smile lazily. "It could be taking effect right now." I mutter.

I lean my head back and close my eyes, hearing the music, the chatter, and the laughs mixing into one. I groan. No alcohol for me. Seriously, how do the hyungs drink it so easily without puking it all out afterwards?

~O~O~

**[Heawon POV]**

"Oh my god! Do you see that guy over there in that corner with his friends? The one with the Mohawk? Jesus! He's looks so hot!" Charlotte shouts over the music. I briefly glance at the guy then continue to swirl my wine in the cup. This is really boring. I hate going to clubs. I don't see how people find it exciting. Maybe that's probably all the alcohol taking effect on them that they exaggerate about it too much… Either that or they do something else to make it more fun.

I shudder and focus on my hyper friends. They seem to be talking about that group of guys in that corner. From what I see, there's a little sign that says Big Bang, but I'm not sure if I can see right with all these lights blinding me.

"You think he's hot? Look at that guy with the long black hair. God, his eyes can just burn a hole through you! Plus, oh my god, he's tall and lean. My type of guy." EunMi says, licking her lips seductively as she and the guy make eye contact.

I see Mi Sun shake her head rapidly. "I call that smiling one. Seriously, you just can't deny that angelic smile. Seeing him smile like that make me think he doesn't fit in this kind of environment, but yet he's drinking like he's dying of thirst. So cute~" She coos.

I roll my eyes and stand up from the stool on the bar. I stretch my legs out, feeling the familiar ache from all my dancing before. I hear someone wolf-whistle at me. I turn around and see a group of guys eyeing my bare long legs. I roll my eyes once more and turn towards my friends. I look at the time on my phone and see that it's already 1 a.m. I fake a yawn.

"Look, I'm gonna head out now." I tell my friends over the music.

They gape at me. "Come on, Heawon!" Mi Sun yells. "You've stayed longer last time!"

I shake my head. "Exactly. I don't want to waste my whole day tomorrow in bed, being lazy. You know I need to rest my legs." I say. My legs are one of the most important things I worry about. If I love dancing then I need to take care of my body.

"But—"

"Hello."

All of us turn our heads at the voice. My friends giggle as I raise an eyebrow at the guy. "Can I help you?" I say, already not interested.

~O~O~

**[Author POV]**

"Do you want to dance?" He asks Heawon.

"I can't dance." She lies. Her friends gape at her lie, obviously showing that they really want to slap her silly. They may be drunk, but they know a cute guy once they see one. And this one is no exception.

"I could always show you." He grins.

"No, thanks. I'm not interested." She rolls her eyes.

Heawon watches as the guy cocks his head to the side. Heawon can't help but to smile slightly at his face. Even if she really isn't interested, she finds the guy cute. He grabs her hand unexpectedly and pulls her to the dance floor anyway, surprising her. He leads her to the center of the dance floor and places both of her hands on his shoulders. After that, he pulls her close by the waist, the look in the girl's eyes giving him the confidence.

"Just sway along with the music then. Anyone can dance." He murmurs in her ear. A smile slowly creeps up on her face. She closes her eyes and starts moving her hips along the music, telling herself to let go just for tonight.

* * *

><p>AN: One more thing! If you've read my other stories with the other Big Bang members as the main, you might have realized that Heawon's friends are the girls who were the female mains in in my other stories. I just thought I'd point that out ^_^

**Anyway, I hope everything is going smoothly so far. Comment? (:**


	3. Step By Step

**[Author POV]**

Seungri's eyes widen as he watches the girl move her hips accurately, a thing that people—who say they can't dance—can't achieve. Seungri catches a glimpse of her face and he sees that her eyes are closed. During a little body wave from her, he catches a whiff of her scent. He smiles, as he doesn't smell any alcohol reeking off of her; he can only smell the scent of vanilla.

The girl opens her eyes and smiles teasingly at him. His breath caught in his throat. "What happened? Aren't we supposed to be dancing?" She asks him.

Seungri squints at her, taking the challenge. Whenever it comes to dancing, teasing Seungri will only make him determined to show off his moves. He quickly places his hands on her hips, feeling it move as the girl starts dancing again. Then Seungri starts to sway his body along the feeling of the music as well, smiling when he feels the girl's stare on him.

"What's wrong? Aren't we supposed to be dancing?" Seungri mocks, smirking. The girl smirks as well, making her features extremely sexy under the flashing lights.

Then it happens. The two passionate dancers start battling. Though, their hands never seem to leave the other's body, using each other as a prop. Soon after people start noticing them, watching them in awe. But, the dance partners don't notice because once their eyes locked, they never broke away. Heat starts to rise around them, making whatever step they make hotter, fiercer. Even on-lookers were feeling the heat.

_Never in my life have I found someone as fierce as this, _Seungri comments silently as he twirls her around and stops her, going face to face with her. Her heavy pants hit his lips, feeling the warmth. He sees her eyes widen as she feels their noses barely touching. Seungri grins, breathing heavily as well.

Just then, hollering around them enters their ears. They break apart and bow to the crowd that formed once again. Heawon spots her friends jumping up and down excitedly. With one last glance at Seungri, she starts to walk towards her friends. Seungri was able to catch her wrist and turned her around to face him.

"Hey." He calls out to her.

"Yes?" She says, meeting his eyes.

Seungri smiles softly this time. "I had fun dancing with you. You're a really good dancer."

Heawon, suddenly entranced by his boyish smile, nods. She blinks her eyes a couple of times then she smiles playfully. "You weren't so bad yourself. Nice moves."

They stare at each other, letting the music fill in the silence. Heawon quickly blushes as she starts to feel the heat of his hand on her wrist. She pulls away and takes a step back, closer to her friends.

"I should go." She says, smiling.

Suddenly feeling his shoulders drop, Seungri sighs. He nods and flashes another sweet smile. "Again, nice dancing. I hope I can see you here again."

Heawon bites her lip. "Sure. I guess so." With that, she turns around and heads straight towards her friends.

"Omo! Omo!" Mi Sun squeals at her.

"Shut up, will you?" Heawon snaps, grabbing her handbag.

"This is what we're talking about, Heawon!" Charlotte says, obviously ignoring Heawon's attitude.

"This is exactly what you should be like at a club! I'm so proud of you!" EunMi exclaims, clapping her hands together excitedly.

Heawon rolls her eyes, trying not to get exhaustion get to her. "Whatever. I'll be going now." Before her friends could say anything, Heawon quickly walks out, easing through the dancing drunk bodies and out the club. She inhales a sharp breath once she reaches the corner, her body inviting the sudden breeze blowing.

"Wow…" was the only thing she lets out.

~O~O~

**[Seungri POV]**

Just as I was about to sit down, Jiyong hyung tackles me in a bear hug. He reeks of alcohol, but he doesn't seem drunk; he's just acting like one.

"Hyung, get off me, please. Ugh." I groan, scrunching up my nose from the smell. Jiyong hyung slumps beside me. He smiles, just like my other hyungs were doing. "What?" I ask.

"Our Lee Seungri isn't a baby anymore!" Daesung hyung shouts, breaking the uncomfortable silence. I feel my cheeks redden.

"Hyung!" I whine.

"That was some hot dancing out there, Seungri." YoungBae hyung compliments, raising his glass up in acknowledgement. Jiyong hyung grabs his drink and raises it up as well.

"To Lee Seunghyun. For he has become an adult now, may he shall experience good treatment and a long life. May he have a successful future!" Jiyong hyung winks at me as the rest of us grab a random cup and clink them together. I smile, feeling giddy that I can finally be called an adult.

I smile wider as I spend this day with my hyungs. But then my smile falters a little as my mind drifts off to that girl. Man was she beautiful. I'm still surprised how well she could follow along to my moves. People find it hard to follow along with me because I always throw in some complicated step in it once and a while. But, no, this girl just swayed with ease. It just amazes me. I sigh. I can't believe I forgot to ask for her number. I mean, I always ask for people's numbers. I didn't even ask for her name…

"Seungri-ah, I dare you to drink this." Jiyong hyung's voice interrupts my thoughts. I stare at the drink.

"It's yellow." I state.

Jiyong hyung rolls his eyes. "Duh. Now, come on. I dare you. 20 bucks."

"Serious?" I ask. He nods, smiling. Getting 20 dollars from Jiyong hyung is like him letting me use his hairbrush; it's only been attempted once. Trust me, hyung didn't look good in that shade of red when he found out I used his hairbrush; he looked like an apple.

I shake my head and grab the drink. My lips hover over the rim of the glass as I stare at the liquid moving inside. I swallow my fears along with the drink. After one gulp, I slam the glass back down on the table. I cough as I hear my hyungs laugh hysterically.

"What is that? Your pee?" I ask Jiyong hyung, exasperated.

"Who said it was mine?" Hyung retaliates, laughing harder.

"You guys are gross." I groan.

"I do it because I love you, Seungri." Jiyong hyung coos, blowing a kiss at me.

Yeah, they're all definitely drunk.


	4. Choreography

**[Seungri POV; Next Morning]**

"Seungri-ah," Jiyong hyung groans, lying on the sofa. "Can you get me a glass of water?"

"Me, too." Daesung hyung whines.

"Aish, why drink so much when you guys can't handle it?" I mutter, making my way towards the kitchen in our dorm. Yes, YG High provides dorms for the people who attend. It's awesome, right? It's like college, except better. YG hyung, the founder and CEO (that's what he wants to be called instead of principal), treats us like we're his kids. We love him, and he loves us. Simple as that, like I said, we're a family.

I grab four cups and fill them with cold water, knowing that YoungBae and Seunghyun hyung would like some as well. Automatically, I take out aspirin for them as well. I pop some in my mouth since I'm feeling a bit of a headache, too. That's probably from the huge gulps of vodka I accidentally drank. But at least I can move around unlike my hyungs who are lazily lounging around the living room.

I walk out of the kitchen with the pills and drinks in my hands. I each hand them one, rolling my eyes as they groan out a thanks. I stretch my back, hearing something crack. I sigh. I never knew how heavy each of my hyungs were, especially Jiyong hyung. Even with his lightweight body, he's heavy as hell when he's drunk.

I plop down on the floor next to an unconscious Seunghyun hyung. I grab a pillow and slide it under his head. He snorts in response. I chuckle as I look at the rest of my hyungs. I sigh and lightly smile.

They're all freaking babos.

Don't tell them I said that.

_Crack! Crack! Crack! I'm strong baby~_

I rise up from the floor as I hear my phone ringing. I quickly answer as I see YG hyung's number flash on the screen.

"Yoboseyo?" I say.

"Seungri-ah how's everybody?" YG hyung asks.

I look behind me and glance at all the unconscious bodies sprawled across the living room. "Hangover." I reply, laughing.

YG hyung groans. "I assume your hyungs took you out to a club for your coming of age thing?"

"Neh." I chuckle.

"How was it? I'm sure that with Jiyong and Seunghyun you guys had fun."

"One hell of a banging club, I must say."

YG hyung laughs. "Well, I'm not going to ask for any more details because I'm sure there must be something I shouldn't or wouldn't want to know. Anyway, I called regarding our choreographer."

My eyes widen. "Is there something wrong?"

"Shaun's family is having some personal problems and he's flown back to the states to take care of it." Hyung informs me.

I pout. "I hope everything is okay." I bite my lip then continue. "Have you found a replacement?"

"Well, not really." Hyung says. "I've been keeping in touch with one person, and from what I've seen and heard, she's pretty good."

"She?" I ask, catching the word.

"Well, yes. She. But don't you worry, Seungri. It doesn't seem like she'll be one of those fan girls. She seems pretty serious about this job opening."

"Is she really a good dancer?" I ask, curious. When it comes to the responsibility of dancing, I'm really strict about who's helping us. So far, Shaun is the only person I trust besides me.

YG hyung laughs once more. "Stop with the questions, Seungri. You know I wouldn't pick out some random babo. You'll see what she's got when she arrives."

"When?"

There was a ruffling through papers on the other line. "A week from now. She says she needs to gather her stuff and continue practicing."

I scoff. "She better be good."

"Now, now, Seungri. Put those claws away." Hyung chuckles.

"For now." I say, making him laugh heartily.

~O~O~

**[Heawon POV]**

I stare mindlessly at my reflection in the mirror of my studio, last night's scenes playing in my head. I couldn't believe a guy would dance that well. I've never seen anything like it. If I compared all the guys I danced with before to the guy last night, I would pretty much say they suck. It actually makes me want to go back to that club and hopefully find him there again.

I stand up and turn on my stereo, the music already blasting throughout the studio. I stand face-to-face in front of the mirror, gazing at my brown, tired eyes and staring at the dark circles beginning to show under them.

My lips curl up a little as I think about that guy's eyes. He had those dark circles, but I doubt it was from exhaustion. He must have had them since he was young. I didn't mind them though. In fact, they actually look kind of cute…

I splash some of my water on my face, trying to get rid of the heat that crept up on my cheeks. This is wrong. I'm supposed to be dancing, because one day, I'm hoping that I can get a huge chance of doing choreography for someone famous. I want to be recognized for my dreams, my passion. I know my parents are still against my decision, but I don't care.

I was practically born to dance my heart out, express my soul. And that's exactly what I'm aiming for everyday.


	5. Everyday Routine

**[Seungri POV]**

**[Next Week]**

"Loosen up a little, Seungri-ah. Jeez." Jiyong hyung says.

I don't reply and continue to work on my steps. I'm sweating up a storm and it feels like I just took a shower, only stickier. Right now, we're supposed to take a break from dance rehearsals. But since Shaun left, I need to kick my effort up a notch. Deadline is nearing. And I want everything to be perfect.

Jiyong hyung grabs my arm when I was in mid-spin. "Come on, Seungri." He groans after looking in my eyes. "Don't worry about that now. That's not until two months!" He says, as if reading my mind.

I shake my head and turn around to face the mirrors. I hear him groan and walk to the back of the studio where the other guys were. I see Jiyong hyung turn the stereo back on through the mirror. He gives me a stern look, but gestures for me to continue where I left off. I start to move my feet.

That's the thing with Jiyong hyung and I. Even though I'm close with all my hyungs, Jiyong hyung is whom I'm most comfortable with. He's my best friend. And we're close enough to know what's going on in our head by just one glance in the eyes; it's as if we can read each other's thoughts. It annoys the crap out of us at times, but in the end, it really helps us. And I'm glad I have someone like him to lean on, with the rest of my other hyungs of course.

After another hour of endless steps, I stop, breathing heavily. Jiyong hyung throws me a towel and a water bottle. I gulp all the water in minutes. I start to wipe my face and my arms with the towel, feeling stickier than ever. I need a shower.

"Go take a shower." Jiyong hyung says, pointing at me. "I won't touch you until you clean yourself up."

I smile boyishly. "Than maybe I should get sweaty a lot more often. Sweat equals no touching from you, which means I don't get headlocks anymore."

"I can still use pans, Seungri. We have an endless amount of household items in our dorm." Hyung says, smirking. I groan and walk over to him, reaching for my bag. In one swift movement, I tackle Jiyong hyung down and hug him, making sure a lot of my sweat goes on his beloved clothes. I wipe my sweaty hands across his face, and I race out of the studio with him shouting a string of curse words after me.

~O~O~

"Yah, wear this." Jiyong hyung barges into my room, throwing some clothing at me. I cover myself up with a towel by instinct. He rolls his eyes and dives in my bed, facing the ceiling. "Don't be such a babo, Seungri-ah. We've all seen you shirtless before."

I blush a little and shrug it off. I throw the towel in the hamper and reach for the clothes. "Where are we going tonight?" I ask after seeing the clothes. It's a small-checkered blue and white button down shirt with a pair of slightly baggy dark blue jeans.

"Just to go eat. I think YG hyung said something about meeting the new choreographer tonight." He says nonchalantly, fixing his hair.

"Alright. Just give a few minutes." I say, heading back to the bathroom.

"No, we have to leave now." I hear him call after me.

"What?" I screech, whirling back around. "Now? But I still need time to do my hair!" I whine.

"Just get dressed already! Fix your hair in the car." Hyung says, obviously ignoring my whines.

"Aish, that's not fair, hyung. Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"Because you were too busy dancing, you babo."

I don't argue any further because he's got a point. I can never win with hyung, can I? I scrunch up my nose as I start putting on the clothes. Just wait, hyung. I'll be back for revenge!

~O~O~

"Yah, over here~"

My hyungs and I wave and smile at Seven hyung. He's one of the oldest; he's Teddy hyung's cousin. We all look up to him since he's been at YG High longer than us. We all sit down at the table, already 7 p.m.

"I hope you don't mind, but I already ordered for everybody. I'm too hungry and I can't wait." He says, already stuffing rice into his mouth. We all laugh and start eating before Seven hyung could take everything.

"By the way," YoungBae hyung speaks up. "Where's YG hyung?"

"Who?" Seven hyung says, his mouth overflowing with food. "Oh! Right! He'll be here soon. I think he's going to pick up the 2NE1 girls."

"Can't Dara noona drive?" Jiyong hyung asks. I spot the sparkle in his eyes when he says her name. I silently laugh as I hear him address her as a noona. Yeah, right, hyung. You don't add the noona around her.

Since Seven hyung is too distracted in eating, Daesung hyung answers. "You know YG hyung spoils us a lot."

"You're right." He replies.

After a few minutes of mindless conversations, YG hyung and the girls arrive. They bow and sit in between some of us, Dara noona especially sitting next to Jiyong hyung. He immediately pours her a drink.

"So, YG hyung, where's the new choreographer?" I ask him once he sits down next to me. The table goes quiet as we wait for his reply.

"She'll be arriving soon. I offered to pick her up, but she refused. She wanted to walk." He says, taking some of Seven hyung's meat away.

"Ah, hyung!" Seven hyung whines.

"You need to maintain a healthy body. Don't overstuff yourself." YG hyung scolds, already eating.

"I overstuff myself because you starve me." I hear Seven hyung mutter, pouting. Daesung hyung and I laugh since we were the only ones to hear him. Seven hyung slyly takes some of our food when YG hyung wasn't looking.

"I apologize for being so late! I didn't know it was this far." A light, soft voice interrupts our calm, funny dinner. YG hyung stands up, smiling. He extends his hand out.

"It's quite alright. Just make sure you're not late everyday from now on. It's nice to see you again." YG hyung chuckles lightly. I try to peer around YG hyung to look at the new choreographer's face. That scene in the club from last week flashes in my mind as I get a glimpse of her bare, strong legs. I shake my head as if it'll make the scenes go away and I take a few sips out of my water.

"Everybody, I want you to welcome your new choreographer as of today: Kim Heawon."


	6. Constant Replay

**[Seungri POV]**

I choke on my water as our choreographer—I mean _Heawon—_steps in front of the table. Everyone rises up from the table except me. I simply stare at her, gaping. She's the one I danced with at the club!

I suddenly get kicked under the table. I flinch slightly and look up at Seven hyung. "Yah, stand up and greet our new member!" He hisses at me under all the introductions. As I stand up, Seven hyung introduces himself. He extends his hand out to her. "I'm Choi Dong Wook. But you can call me Seven." He smiles at her.

Then everybody turns the attention at me. I gulp and slyly wipe my sweaty hands against my jeans before extending my hand out. I smile, hoping it didn't come out as nervous. "I'm Lee Seunghyun. You can call me Seungri."

"Hello, everybody." Heawon says. She bows deeply. "Thank you for having me." She smiles. And I'm suddenly reminded of that smirk she had under those flashing lights in the club that night. I shudder silently as we all take out seats.

I watch YG hyung in disbelief as he gestures for Heawon to take his seat—which was right next to me. I see a slight blush creep on her cheeks as she shyly sits down beside me. I lock eyes with Jiyong hyung briefly and he wiggles his eyebrows at me. Jiyong hyung quickly turn his attention back to Dara noona as Heawon shyly smiles at me, looking uncomfortable.

I silently push the extra bowl of rice in front of her, simply talking with my eyes. She blinks and bows a little in acknowledgement. She picks up her chopsticks and starts eating. I watch her eat and my eyes rest on her lips. That dance between us flashed in my mind once more; I could almost feel her hot, heavy breaths hitting my face. I mentally shake my head and focus on my food, eating silently as well.

Yes, it was pretty uncomfortable, since we did dance together at a club one night. And since I felt attracted to her. I glance around the table, wondering if any of my hyungs could recognize her. They were all just joking around as usual; they must've been too drunk to remember Heawon's face. But I wasn't drunk and I remember her perfectly. And this uncomfortable silence it killing me.

"So, Heawon," YoungBae hyung says. "Besides dancing, what do you like?"

Heawon wipes her mouth before speaking, a complete lady. "Music, of course."

That sparked all of our interest. YG High just doesn't focus on dancing; it also focused on music itself. Not to brag, but we all can sing, too. We've even recorded some songs so we could dance along with something new. And, I must say, we all sound pretty damn awesome.

"You can sing?" Daesung hyung asks.

Heawon shakes her head. "No, but I listen to music a lot because it's pretty hard to find good ones that you can actually dance to. Besides, it's also my guidance."

YG hyung lightly chuckles. "I like that answer. Now I know I made the right choice in picking you."

Heawon simply smiles and continues to eat her food, politely answering whatever questions were thrown at her. Man, she wasn't this polite at the club. Again, I shake the forming scenes away. Jeez, this better not be a habit when she's around.

~O~O~

**[Heawon POV]**

At first, I thought I was being pranked or something. But after hearing them ask me questions and seeing the way they interact with each other, maybe this might be a nice "family" after all. Yes, YG-shi did go through all the trouble of explaining every single thing to me, starting from YG High all to the way to the YG Family. From watching the scenes in front of me, I'm finally convinced that YG-shi has a way with bonding with other people.

I quietly laugh against the loud laughter when everyone tries to imitate YG-shi's voice. Surprisingly, YG-shi doesn't seem mad. I turn my head and watch Seungri expertly imitate him. I laugh again, finding him cute. I quickly push the scenes from the club away, the same scene that's been replaying in my mind ever since that night.

"Heawon-ah," Someone calls me. I look up from my food in surprise. Jiyong smiles at me nicely. He's already calling me informally? Do these people actually already take me in the "YG Family"? It's another point for them.

"It seems like I've seen you before." He says, making Seungri stiffen beside me.

I bite my lip, remembering him in the group in the club. I shake my head slightly. "You don't look familiar." I lie.

Jiyong just simply smiles at me and continues eating, glancing at Seungri. I hear Seungri growl under his breath. I give him a confused look. "Are you okay?" I ask him. He turns to me with widened eyes. He quickly nods and continues to stuff his mouth, implying that he doesn't want to talk. I shrug it off and continue eating my food, somewhat in peace.

Every time I look at Seungri—looking into his eyes—I'm reminded of our dance. I shudder. If it wasn't his moves, then it was his eyes that left a deep mark in me. I can't help but to find his eyes cute and sexy at the same time. At the club, under those flashing lights, he came off as a sexy, confident dancer. But here, sitting next to him with his "family" around, he's an adorable guy.

Without realizing it until now, I'm smiling like an idiot at my chopsticks.

I hear Seungri softly laugh beside me. I glance at him, only to find that he was staring at me, amusement bright as day on his face.

Nice way to leave a good impression.


	7. Awkward Flow

**[Seungri POV]**

"Seungri-ah," YG hyung calls me. I turn around before I slide in our car. "Since you and Heawon are the same age, how about you show her to her dorm?" YG hyung says, gently pushing Heawon towards me. Obviously surprised, Heawon stumbles forward, staring at me with wide-eyes. She lets out a nervous chuckle.

I raise an eyebrow, finding her cute. "Okay." I say to YG hyung over her shoulder. I extend my arm out. "You can ride with us." I smile then I add. "If you want, of course."

She seemed a little flustered by my suddenness, but she holds on my arm anyway. I open the door and she slides in after a slight bow. I soon slide in after her, closing the door on my way in. I meet Jiyong hyung's eyes once more in the rearview mirror. He gives me a wink and starts driving off.

"I can't believe it's already midnight." YoungBae hyung says.

"I know. By the way, do you know why Seunghyun hyung and Daesung left before us?" Jiyong hyung asks.

YoungBae hyung shrugs. "They better not buy more ice cream. We already have a whole shelf stocked with them."

"They tempt you like crazy, eh, hyung?" I speak up this time, playfully raising an eyebrow. YoungBae hyung glares at me from his passenger mirror.

"You know they do." He growls.

Jiyong hyung and I laugh. I feel someone's gaze on me and I look at Heawon. She cocks her head to the side. "What's so funny about being tempted by ice cream?" She whispers to me.

I lean in close, almost grazing my lips at her ear. She quietly inhales. I smirk and whisper, "Because YoungBae hyung likes to keep his body fit. As much as he wants it, he can't. He's worried it might take away his figure."

Her mouth makes an adorable 'o' as she nods in understanding. She leans back a little, implying that I should move away. And I did after hiding my slight blush. After a few more awkward minutes in the backseat, we arrive at YG High. I quickly climb out, helping Heawon out next. The secretary bows to us as we enter the building. We take the elevator and go up to the third floor, where all the dorms are. The first and second floor is where the classrooms, the recording rooms, the dancing studios, and the café are.

Once on the third floor, Jiyong hyung tosses me a pair of keys. I catch it cleanly. Then he says, "We'll be going to our dorm now." He looks at Heawon beside me. "Welcome to our YG Family. We hope that you feel at home at your new dorm. Seungri-ah," He looks back at me. "Make sure you show her all the rooms."

I nod as they quickly retreat back to our dorm. I scoff. Weren't they supposed to accompany me to show Heawon around? Cheaters. I glance at Heawon. I stop myself from smiling at her wide eyes. "Come on. I'm sure you want to get some sleep." I say. I walk of ahead of her. I know I'm being rude right now, but I don't think I can stand next to her for so long. My whole body just tingles in anticipation. Why? I have no idea and I feel stupid for it.

After we reach her dorm, I unlock the door and usher her inside. I hear her softly exclaim as I close the door behind us. We walk straight into the living room, where all her boxes of stuff seem to be. Expect it only from YG High; all the dorms are already furnished and quite stylishly, too. I bet Jiyong hyung had some part in decorating ours.

"So, as you'll see, this whole dorm is already furnished. If you look in the kitchen, I bet the fridge is already stocked and the cabinets are full with kitchen gear. Your bedroom," I say, acting like a tour guide just for fun. I briefly meet her eyes, seeing the amusement sparkle in them. I clear my throat. "Your bedroom is down the hallway to the right. I'm sure that everything is clean and ready. All this place is missing is for you to make it a home."

I smile at her. She returns my smile with ease. I clear my throat once more and sit down on the couch. "Go look around everywhere first. I'll leave after you've seen everything."

She nods quickly, and before I know it, she's already headed for the kitchen. I chuckle quietly and listen to the sounds of the cabinets opening and closing. Suddenly, she quickly walks out and heads straight to the hallway, where the bathroom, bedroom, and an extra spare room. Curious, I follow her silently. She slowly walks into her bedroom, in awe. Instead of looking around, I keep my eyes on her. I lean against the doorframe, a tiny smile on my face.

I have to admit, she has one of the best facial expressions ever. It's really cute. My smiles widens a little more. She trails her hand along the bed, a content smile on her face. She then goes towards the desk with a small box of her stuff on top of it. I see her gently touch something in the box. Curiosity is getting the best of me. I quietly walk over and peer over her shoulder, making sure she doesn't know I'm right behind her.

It was a picture of her and a guy, both of them holding a first place trophy. I hear her inhale then let out a soft chuckle. I squint, trying to get a closer look at the guy's face. But her fingers keep running over his face.

"Who's that?" I ask, forgetting that I was supposed to keep quiet. She rapidly turns around, losing her balance. I catch her by the waist. "Wah, take it easy. Aren't dancers supposed to be graceful?"

She lets out a long breath, the same scent of vanilla entering my nose. I quickly blink, trying to erase that club scene again. "But, usually, people don't scare the crap out of other people." She replies, trying to calm down.

"Sorry." I smile sheepishly. "Do you get scared easily?"

"That, I have to admit, is a fact." She says, blushing a little. Then I realize that I haven't let her go yet, and that her face is inches away from mine. She must have realized it, too, because she blushed deeper. Clearing my throat awkwardly, I let her go, rubbing the back of my head. I point my thumb over my shoulder. "I should go." I say. She nods, "Yeah."

I clear my throat once more. "Welcome to YG High. If you have any questions about anything then just look for me, okay?" She nods, unable to clear her deep-red blush. I stride out of her room, but stop in my tracks. I stick my head through her doorway and call her attention to me. "Sleep well tonight." I smile.

Our eyes lock and she smiles warmly. "You, too."

With that, I run out of her dorm. Once I'm in front of Big Bang's dorm, I lean against the wall, running my hands against my jeans. Why am I sweating so much? That was really awkward. I run my hands through my hair, breathing heavily. I'm going to have to try to get comfortable with Heawon or else I'm going to start choreography with Seunghyun hyung. And, trust me, I don't think I want to practice with some stiff alien.

Don't tell him I said that.


	8. Quick Show

**[Heawon POV]**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I shut my alarm clock up and roll out of bed. I glance at the clock with half-open eyes. It's already 6 a.m. I groan. I run towards the bathroom and freshen up. After making sure I don't look like monster, I head back to my room, changing out of my sleepwear. I slip on jeans and a t-shirt. I don't really feel like dressing up today. I quickly rush towards the kitchen, but stop for a minute once I get there. This place is so damn awesome. I smile and grab a bottle of water, happy that they stocked my fridge with two whole packs. I'll probably finish those in about a week.

I walk back to the living room and look out the window. It's still pretty dark outside. I wonder if the other people here are still asleep. I turn around and stare at my living room in awe. I still can't get over the fact that, even though it's just a dorm, it's still huge and decked out. YG must be making big numbers. Then I realize that I never really saw the whole place. All I know is that YG High is huge place. With a shrug, I take my keys and walk out of the dorm, sipping my water bottle.

Once I get in the elevator, I look at the buttons. Should I go look at all the other dorms first? Maybe see other people? I scrunch up my nose and press the number one. Not to be rude or anything, but I don't feel like socializing right now. I'll make sure meeting everyone is my last stop. The elevator dings and the doors open. I step out and glance around. Yeah, everyone still must be sleeping because it's really quiet down here. I go through the lobby, amazed that even this part is fully decked out. A sign catches my eyes and I stop in mid-step.

"Café." I mutter. My stomach grumbles. I pat my stomach absentmindedly and peek inside. It's completely deserted, but there was some food set out tray by tray. I lick my lips and silently go inside. I survey all the food they have set out. Then I glance at my watch; 6:12 a.m. With a shrug, I simply grab a granola bar and slowly turn around, looking at the huge café.

"Wah!" I scream, dropping my water bottle and the granola bar.

Seungri stood in front of me, simply staring at me. I close my eyes and try to steady my breathing. I take a few minutes and then slowly open my eyes. Seungri stood closer to me, my things in his hands. He flashes a boyish smile and hands my things back.

"Sorry. I forgot that you get scared easily." He says.

I inhale, calming my nerves one last time. I smile sheepishly. "It's okay. Thanks." I say.

"So, what are you planning to do today?" He asks, walking past me to grab an orange. He walks over to the trashcan and starts peeling it.

I stand there awkwardly for second, but then I quickly walk over to one of the tables and set my food down. "I think I'm just going to look around the building first."

Seungri looks up, meeting my eyes. "Really? Would you like a tour?"

I shake my head a little too quickly. I mean it's not like I don't want him to accompany me, but it's more like I _want _him to. It's a problem. My stomach shouldn't flutter when he offers something like this. "You might be busy. I don't want to be a bother." I reply.

He smiles and finishes peeling. He eats a piece and walks over to me. "I have nothing to do today."

"Which means…?"

He pops another piece of orange into his mouth. "Come on. I'll give you a tour." He hands me my food and walks out of the café. I follow him out, ignoring the way my stomach is fluttering again.

I catch up to him by the lobby. He extends a slice of orange out to me, but I simply shake my head. He shrugs and eats it. I start eating my granola bar as well. "So, there's not really much on the first floor. You already know where the café is and the garage is in the back. Come with me." He says, walking off once more.

I follow right on his heels. He points to a room next to the café. "That's a work-out room. You know, weight lifting and such." He eats another slice and points to the glass doors at the end of the hallway. "That's the entrance to the garage." Then he points over to the double doors across from the café. "I forgot to mention this, but that's like a little library. It isn't as huge, but there are decent books there. I'd rather get books from a real library though."

I nod, remembering which doors lead to which. Seungri pops the last slice of orange into his mouth, chewing thoroughly. I throw away the wrapper of my granola bar and take a swig out of my water bottle. Seungri then extends his arm out to me, surprising me once again. "Let's go to the second floor." He smiles.

I hesitantly take his arm as he leads us towards the elevators. In a few seconds, we enter the second floor. My eyes widen. The second floor was completely different than the first floor. Seungri shows and explains to me that the second floor had the classrooms, recording rooms, and the dancing studios. I perk up at the last one. I grip his arm excitedly.

"Can you show me the dance studio?" I ask eagerly.

He smiles, making my stomach flutter once more. I'm getting really tired of this. Am I hungry or something? I mentally shake the weird thoughts away as Seungri shows me the dance studio. I stare in awe once again. It's huge and it's fully decked with benches pressed up against three walls while the remaining wall was covered with floor to ceiling mirrors. In one of the far corners, there's a complete set of a stereo and its speakers. I smile and slowly let go of Seungri.

I slowly walk to the middle of the room and face the mirror. I can totally imagine dancing here. It seems too perfect. Suddenly, a strong hip-hop song plays from the stereo. I look over and see Seungri with the remote in his hand. He places it down and smiles. He strides over to me, going along with the beat.

"Think you can keep up with this beat?" He smirks.


	9. Same Pace

**[Author POV]**

Heawon eyes him up and down, her ears processing all the beats the song was playing. Her competitive side springs to the surface and she flashes a one sided smile. "Are you asking for a challenge?"

Seungri's smirk changes into a full out grin. "I think I—one of the best dancers in YG High—should see what you can do."

She raises her eyebrow slowly, keeping her one sided smile intact. "Conceited now, aren't we?"

"Well," Seungri says, stepping back. He sweeps his arm towards the whole room. "Who should start off?"

The strong music continues to blare through the speakers. Just like in a fight, the dancers circle each other, their steps following along with the beats. They analyze each other, noting what their weakest and strongest points could be. The song gradually reaches its climax, and both of them jump into the circle they made. They both flash a sexy, confident smile as they come face to face. Heawon places her hand on Seungri's chest and pushes him away, making him stumble back.

With a smile still on her face, she twirls smoothly. Dance steps are already playing in her head. She starts to sway her body; going soft then quickly turning hard once the beats gets more detailed. She knows how to pop and lock her body well. She finishes just before the hook of the song comes. She jumps in front of Seungri, ending her dance with a haughty flip of her hair and a radiant smile.

The hook of the song starts to build up, and Seungri arrogantly brushes her off. He does a series of unique steps and a load of gentle yet aggressive hand motions. He secretly smiles during a turn. He never knew he had this much in him. He was glad that Heawon was here, actually, because she brings out the determination and the competitive side out of him with ease. Seungri finishes with a charismatic pop of his collar.

Heawon stares at him in awe, but in a flash, she did a few series of steps and quickly ends with another haughty look on her face. One of the things she loves to do. After every dance she does, she will always end it with a clean, charismatic, and haughty look. She knows exactly what it made her look; a superior feel. A rapid flow of beats blare and Seungri takes it as his opportunity to finally end this battle, with him dominating. But, the same time Seungri starts, so does Heawon. She finally assessed his weak and strong points.

_He can twirl with ease, but he places his feet into position too early, _She thought as she quickly fell into step with him. As if reading straight from a book, she swiftly mirrors his next set.

_She learns fast, _Seungri thought as he watches her breath heavily, _although, even if she looks really fit, she loses her breath too fast._

Finally knowing their weakest and strongest points, the strongest part of the song plays throughout the room. They were circling each other, only this time they were doing this while dancing. Their eyes meet and they both spot the ghost of the smile on their sweaty faces. Simultaneously, they both jump gracefully into the middle, face to face once again. This time, they flash a smile.

Their confidence was up.

They start dancing in front of each other, but their eyes never left the other. Suddenly, the music faded into the background and their heavy breathing was the only thing whispering in their ears. Heawon spins and Seungri unconsciously grabs her wrist. Without leaving her eyes, he encircles his other arm around her slim waist and dips her. During that, the music ends with a big bang, and Seungri leans his head down enough for his breaths to touch her neck. Her long hair hangs down as Heawon leans her head back. She closes her eyes from the light tickle.

Seungri pulls his head back slightly the same time Heawon opens her eyes. Their eyes meet once again and they stare intensely at each other's features. Seungri watches as beads of sweat trickle down from her forehead to her temple. He stares at the curve of her eyes, the form of her lips, the color of her cheeks… Then he brings his eyes back up to meet hers.

Heawon's stomach flutters furiously as she meets his brown eyes. She feels him unclasp his hand from her wrist and touches her face. She feels him caress her cheekbones softly. She looks down at his lips briefly and she watches them part. Without thinking, she takes in a sharp inhale. Her eyes slightly widen as his face nears hers. The movement makes both of their hearts thump rapidly.

Then a sudden realization dawns on Heawon.

She blinks a few times, trying to process what's happening right at this moment. In a flash, she eases out of Seungri's arms. Heawon takes a few steps back as Seungri straightens up, perplexed.

"What's wrong?" He asks, taking a few steps towards her. Heawon takes a few more steps back. Seungri stops and looks at her face. She nervously nibbles on her bottom lip as she clenches and unclenches her fist.

"What's wrong?" He repeats. He was slowly starting to get worried. Did he do something bad? Just when he was about to take a few more steps closer, she shakes her head, making her damp hair sway.

"_This_ is wrong." She quietly says.

"What?" Seungri asks, not understanding. He finally manages to take a couple of steps closer to her.

"What we were about to do…" She murmurs, looking down at her feet.

Seungri silently walks and stands in front of her. He grabs her chin and tilts her face up to look at him. He searches her eyes, but he can't seem to read it when there were so many emotions running around.

"Promise me that this will never happen again." She whispers. He softly inhales, taking in her vanilla scent. But he pauses when her words sink in. Deep.

"Promise what will never happen again?"

He knows what she means, but he doesn't want to admit it. He doesn't want to acknowledge it. Because he wants to do it; he wants her to stop talking, to stop rejecting him. They were so close.

Heawon intently searches his eyes as Seungri thinks. She sighs. She knows he understands what she's talking about. She reaches up and grasps the hand that was holding her chin. She takes his hand away and his arm limply falls to his side. She walks towards the door, her hand on the doorknob.

"I think you know what I'm talking about, Seungri." She mutters.


	10. New Competition

**[Seungri POV]**

"Yah! Seungri-ah! Where have you been?" Jiyong hyung tackles me just when I enter the dorm. He was about to grab me into a headlock when he glances at my face. He pauses. "And why are you so sweaty? I swear Seungri, if you were practicing for the—"

I shake my head, cutting him off. "I wasn't practicing for that." I say, but then I mutter. "But I should've."

Jiyong hyung sighs. "Then why are you all sweaty?"

I shrug. "I was showing Heawon around."

His eyebrows rose. "You guys danced together again?"

"Again?" I gape. "Does that mean…?"

He rolls his eyes. "Of course I remember her, Seungri. I wasn't _that _drunk that day. Please, I can drink a whole night and still stay sober."

"I figured." I mutter under my breath.

He nudged me with his elbow. "So? What happened? Did anything juicy happen between you two?" He asks, licking his lips teasingly.

"Aish! Hyung, why are you so disgusting?" I exclaim, running away from him. I hear his obnoxious laughter as I slam my door shut. I scrunch up my nose, trying to blow off some steam. I kick my desk angrily as I peel my shirt off my sweaty chest. I harshly throw it in the hamper.

I slam the door closed behind me as I enter my bathroom. I take the rest of my clothes off and jump into the shower. I let out a sigh as I feel hot water run down my body. A hot shower is what I need, and by hot water I mean it should be hot enough to burn my skin off. I punch the wall as I look down. I close my eyes.

I don't know why I'm suddenly so angry. Is it probably because of what she said earlier? I don't know, but Jiyong hyung bringing it up makes me want to impulsively go find her and just…

I shake my head furiously, making drops of water spray around. I harshly run my hands through my hair repeatedly, hoping the scenes from the club and the dance studio would go away.

~O~O~

So, the scenes won't go away.

After spending almost an hour in the shower and having Seunghyun hyung to flush the toilet many times to make my hot water turn cold, I still can't stop thinking about _our _dance. Everything just seemed to flow whenever I dance with her. Not only does she make an awesome choreographer, but she might as well make a badass partner for the upcoming competition. I wonder if she'll take the opportunity if I offer it to her.

After another moment, I shake my head. I shouldn't merge her and my dancing together like that. I know I won't be able to concentrate. I hop up on the counter in the kitchen as I down ice-cold water. I swing my legs back and forth, making my feet hit against the wood steadily.

I stare blankly at the lights as a song starts playing in my head. Moments later, I found myself humming along to the song. I finish the rest of my water, feeling the coldness chase away the dryness.

"Yah! Seungri-ah! Stop kicking the counter!" Jiyong hyung shouts from the living room. I stop; I never realized I was kicking it that hard. I look at the wood, seeing if anything is scratched. It's completely spotless; I know YG hyung won't settle for cheap wood. Just to make Jiyong hyung annoyed, I start kicking the counter, louder this time.

I stop and wait. I smile boyishly. "In three…" I murmur. I hop off the counter and walk over to the sink, where it gets hidden when the door opens.

"Two…" I mutter, refilling my glass of water quietly as I can.

The door burst open loudly. "Seungri-ah! I swear that I will—"

"One." I laugh, throwing the water at his face. I quickly zoom out the kitchen and head straight to my room, locking the door successfully. Almost instantly, Jiyong hyung harshly pounds my door. Just to be safe, I drag my desk chair and prop it against the door. Laughing, I grab my laptop and plop down on my bed.

"Lee Seunghyun, I'm going to murder you if you don't open this door!" Jiyong hyung shouts, pounding furiously.

I turn on my laptop. As it loads, I reply back, "Oh yeah? I bet you can't even open the door!" I hear him growl loudly and I laugh mockingly. I'm getting my revenge!

Once the laptop was all ready, I open the Safari. I look through celebrity articles, shaking my head at all the controversies. Seriously, I hope our YG Family would never encounter any of this. I type in a different address in the URL. I quickly ignore the constant, obnoxious loud beatings against my door and focus on the screen. I always go to this site everyday, checking any news about dancing. My eyes widen as I see an article with the title "Breaking News!" I quickly click on it.

**Breaking News: New Groups to Join "Idol Competition"**

_Just a few minutes ago, officials of the "Idol Competition" revealed that another school—or groups—entered this dance battle. They fixed up the list of groups and reposted it on their official website. Who are the groups? It's none other than groups called 2PM and Miss A from JYP High! Park Jin Young, the founder of JYP High, released a statement: "I am proud to announce that two groups from JYP High will be joining the Idol Competition. Please, show them some support! Fighting!"_

_Bam!_

I jump, but my eyes stay glued to the screen. No! They can't enter! It's not fair! They entered too late. The deadline to enter was months ago! My jaw drops as I continue to read the article.

"Ha! And you said I couldn't open the door!" I hear Jiyong hyung's voice echo throughout my room. "Now, you're going to—Hey, what's wrong?"

Without leaving my eyes from the screen, I beckon him over. Jiyong hyung strides over next to me and reads the article. He gasps in an unmanly way and shouts, "But that's not fair! We worked our butts off just to prove we're capable of entering the competition. But _they _just get in anytime? That's just a load of crap!" Hyung moves away and starts pacing in front of my bed.

"We're going to have to tell YG hyung." I say, my voice steely. Hyung is right; this is a load of crap. I finally look away from the screen and close my laptop, feeling angry all over again. Then I spot something glimmering in Jiyong hyung's hands. "Hyung," I call out to him.

"Hmm?" He pauses and looks at me. I point to the objects in his hands curiously. He raises his hands up to look at them. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot." He points two water guns at me evilly. "Prepare for another shower, Seungri-ah!"

"Wait, hyung, that's not—Ah!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hopefully, these G-Ri moments aren't cheesy . I'm sorry, but I adore these two too much. Anyhow, please tell me your thoughts! I'd love to know (:**


	11. First Rehearsal

**[Seungri POV]**

This is so not fair.

Another week has passed and I still can't win against Jiyong hyung. Just when I was on the verge of touching that sweet winner's line, hyung finds a way to trip me and run me over.

"Yah! Where the hell is Seungri? He's the one who takes this seriously more than any of us and, yet, he's late for dance practice!" Jiyong hyung shouts, his voice full of authority.

I flinch, but I keep my smile intact. I fix my grip on the bucket of water. With a soft chuckle, I add a few more ice cubes into the bucket, making the water colder. This is what hyung gets for making me sleep on a soggy bed for two days. I peer around the corner of my hiding place in the dance studio. Yes, I have my own hiding place. It's a perfect place to hide in when I try to run away from whomever I annoyed.

"Aish! Let's just start without him. Stop worrying about him so much, Jiyong." I hear YoungBae hyung say, walking towards the center of the studio. I smirk; thanks for the help hyung!

"Alright, fine." Jiyong hyung growls out. He turns around, his back facing the mirrors. "Let's try to do this routine without the help of our reflections."

I smile wider. Maybe things are going my way today! Maybe I can finally get my revenge! Slowly, quietly, I sneak up behind Jiyong hyung as the music starts to play. Daesung hyung looks over his shoulder and takes a double take after spotting me. I place a finger up to my lips, hoping he keep quiet. He snorts and rolls his eyes, turning back to face the wall.

I let out a sigh of relief and tiptoe close to Jiyong hyung. He was at the farthest left, counting down. I keep my eyes trained on the back of his head, lifting up the bucket with ease. I lift the bucket up over my head. Just when I was about to dump it all over him, hyung turns around.

_Whack!_

Then there goes the water, soaking me up once again.

I scowl at a hysterical Jiyong hyung on the floor. Seunghyun hyung and Jiyong hyung hug each other, gasping for air as they continue to laugh at me. I curse under my breath, my eyes searching for a nearby towel in one of the benches. One of our back dancers throws one over to me, but—embarrassing enough—I didn't catch it. Everyone erupted in laughter, louder.

"I win again!" Jiyong hyung shouts.

"Damn it." I mutter as I feel heat beginning to creep on my cheeks. I run out the studio, trying to save myself from more embarrassment.

~O~O~

**[Heawon POV]**

"The boys are probably practicing now in the studio. You don't have to start today, but if you want, you can just watch how they are from the sidelines." YG says, typing away at the computer.

I scrunch up my nose and think about it. It wouldn't be that bad, right? I've been hiding in my room for whole week; plus, I need to dance. My legs have been itching to dance for days! Why have I been hiding? Let's just say that I needed a mental slap in the face for what happened a week ago in the dance studio with Seungri.

After a moment, I shrug. Why not? I should go see what I'm dealing with. "Sure, I'll go do that." I say, rising from the chair.

YG stops typing and looks up at me, smiling. "Alright. See you later, Heawon." He says. I return his smile and make my way out of his office. "Oh, Heawon?" He calls out. I stick my head out the doorframe, raising an eyebrow. He smiles once more. "Try to be more comfortable. You won't be able to dance with your body stiff all the time."

I laugh. "I don't think that's possible. I love dancing too much." I give him one last wave and make my way towards the studio. Go left. Walk straight. Go le— My body smacks against someone else.

"Ouch." I say, stumbling back. "I'm sorry, I wasn't—Seungri? Why are you all wet?" I question, taking in his soaked appearance. Most of his hair was covering his eyes, the ends dripping with drops of water. His white shirt was soaked completely. I quickly look away from his broad chest, trying not to notice on how his white shirt is now translucent and is showing that six-pack I assumed he had… And there goes another mental slap in the face for me.

He grumbles under his breath then looks at me. "Nothing. I-I got to go."

"Wait," I grab his wrist just as he passes by me. He looks back at me; something in his eyes making my heart beat faster. "Are you hurt?"

He looks at me, a little surprised. "Uh, n-no. Not at all." He stutters out.

"Are you sure? I could help—" Then I realize what I just did. I let go of his wrist, scolding myself. "Never mind."

I crack a smile and wave goodbye as I start to walk towards the dance studio. "Wait!" I hear him shout after me. But I continue walking, pretending I didn't hear anything.

I walk into the studio to find the other four Big Bang members dancing in a 'v' position, an empty spot in between YoungBae and Jiyong. Seungri must be occupying that spot. The guys see me and flash me a smile and a wave before they go back to dancing. I politely smile back and sit at the bench behind them.

I watch them rehearse their dance until the song ends. I tilt my head to the side. I've never heard this song before; it must be one of the songs they've recorded. I hum the tune, liking the beats. I should ask YG for a copy of their recorded songs. Their voices are amazing.

"Wah~" Jiyong breathes out. "We need Seungri here. This dance isn't going to work out if we're missing one member."

I rise up from the bench, suddenly feeling confident. "I can fill in for him."


	12. Learning Quickly

**[Heawon POV]**

"You really think you can do this choreography? You barely saw it." YoungBae asks, raising an eyebrow.

I shrug nonchalantly, but in the inside, I'm screaming. Seriously, what the hell was wrong with me? YoungBae was right; I barely saw the whole dance. But, in a way, he was also wrong. Yes, I only saw part of the choreography, but I watched their footwork. I know the intricacy of the dance.

"Choreography is all about repetitiveness and accurate footwork. The repetitiveness is just dancing the same moves for the chorus of the song, but changing it up a little at the last chorus. Accurate footwork is what I focus on. It's all about going step by step." I say.

YoungBae smiles. I have a feeling he also loves dancing. "Alright. Take Seungri's position, dear choreographer."

I share an awkward high five with Jiyong. I laugh. "Don't call me that from now on. It's weird."

"Start the music, Daesung!" Jiyong shouts.

As the others get into position, I watch Daesung stride over and turn on the stereo. The same melody begins to play. It starts off with a piano. I glance over at the guys beside me. They're all wearing the same expression, dead seriousness.

_"Gojimal~"_

I stare at the mirror and see that they've already started moving. With determination, I follow, just a bit off sync. Slowly, slowly, I start to catch up. I intensely watch YoungBae's movements, since he's the one who likes to dance accurately. Through the mirror, I follow his exact steps. Then I open my ears to the song. The rap—which must be Jiyong's voice—is about to end. YoungBae turns and positions himself somewhere else, leaving the center spot open. That's when I realize that I must be there next. Proving myself correct, Seungri's voice sings a verse. I place myself in the center and the others form a 'v' behind me. At the corner of my eyes, I see Jiyong start taking steps towards me. I spin and switch place with him easily. As Jiyong is in the front again, the four of us form a line behind him.

Rapidly, the chorus plays and the boys turn with ease, going to their assigned spots. Momentarily confused, I bump into YoungBae as he tries to go to the center. He flashes me a quick smile and continues dancing. Then I find that I'm supposed to be in between Jiyong and YoungBae in the back, forming a 'w' this time.

_"I'm so sorry but I love you. It's all a lie~"_

I smile this time, feeling confident for once. I walked in the studio during this time. Knowing the exact steps, I start moving my body. Quickly, I turn and move to the front then back. Step right. Jerk left. Step left. Jerk right. Spin. Clap. Repeat. Switch spots. During the song, I exchange a high five with Seunghyun. I softly laugh, having fun for once.

I'm usually so serious when I dance. But doing choreography like this is something I haven't experienced yet. Dancing to original songs like this is refreshing. The song starts to come to an end and they start to gather to the center with Jiyong in the middle. I'm on left of Jiyong while Daesung is on his right. YoungBae and Seunghyun are behind us. After pumping our fist out two times, Daesung and I kneel to the side as the song finishes.

"Wah~" Jiyong claps loudly. I fall to my butt on the floor, breathing heavily. "That's not bad, Heawon-ah." He throws me a water bottle and I take a few gulps.

"Thanks." I breathe out. I watch as they go to the benches and wipe their face with towels. That reminds me: I have to find my favorite towel out of my entire luggage.

"She was really good," I hear YoungBae murmur to Jiyong, oblivious that I'm practically next to them. "But we need Seungri here. We all got distracted by her."

I scrunch up my nose. Huh. All right, I see how it is. I speak up, "Can we do it again? I want to try one more time."

They all snap their heads toward me, surprised. "You want to try it again?" Daesung asks. I spring up from the floor, smiling.

"Why not?" I ask, eyeing each of them.

They all share a look and shrug. I softly smile as they start to take their places. Happily, I stride over to the stereo and turn on the music. I quickly run to my place just in time the piano plays. Through the mirror, I see the guys exchange a couple of looks. I bow my head and let my hair cover my face as I smile slyly. Jiyong's rap starts and, with the upmost ease, I sway my body.

~O~O~

"Okay," YoungBae breathes. "You learn fast."

I laugh. Did they really think I was worse than Seungri? Just on the second try, I nail the choreography with only one flaw. I forgot to clap my hands one time, but that's easy to fix.

"I'll be going now." I announce, standing up from the floor.

"Why? Can't you stay? I don't even think Seungri is necessary anymore." Jiyong says, laughing.

I laugh along, making my way towards the door. "No, but thanks. I'm sure Seungri will be devastated." I walk out the door and bump into someone in the process. "Sorry." I mutter, looking up. "Are you serious? You again?"

Seungri softly chuckles. "Well, sorry to you, too." I flash half a smile and start walking around him. "Wait," He says, catching my wrist. He looks me levelly in the eyes. "You did really well in there."

I stare into his eyes for a few moments. I open my mouth then I close it. He smirks, probably happy to see that he's caught me speechless for once. Instead of making a remark, I let a smile spread over my face. I take my wrist away from his grasp and take two steps back, away from him.

"I'm sure you'll do better, Seungri." I say softly before turning around and walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I haven't been updating as frequently, aren't I? I'm so sorry -bows- But school is starting next week for me and it's my first year in high school. I've been busy preparing myself, mentally and physically. So, please enjoy this double update for today!**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Also, please comment? I'd like to hear some thoughts (:**


	13. Distracted Dancers

**[Seungri POV]**

I fall back and sit on the floor, panting. I angrily pound the floor, frustrated. I roughly run my hands through my hair, making strands stick out all over. I glare at myself in the mirror as my hyungs go towards the benches. Through the mirror, Jiyong hyung stares at me. With a sigh, he stands up from the bench and kneels down next to me. He places his sweaty hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong with you today, Seungri-ah? You seemed fine—and annoying as usual—at first, but now you're messing up the choreography. Is something bothering you?" Jiyong hyung asks. He stares at my hair. Shaking his head, he starts fixing it gently. "You seem to distracted ever since you came back from cleaning yourself up." He murmurs.

I cross my arms across my chest with a huff. I was about to snap back at him until I glance at my face in the mirror once more. Slowly, I start to remember messing up during the dance. I remember missing three steps in a row and I missed two turns. Then I remember what I was thinking about at the time. Letting out a small yet heavy breath, I uncross my arms and they fall limply to the floor. My tense shoulders relax and my legs ease up.

I was thinking about Heawon.

Of course I would be thinking about her; it's probably the reason why I was angry again. Seriously, how the hell does she manage to get me so frustrated? I mean all she did was bump into me twice, pull away from me twice, and walk away from me _twice_… Aish! Without noticing, my hands have curled up into fists. I need to get my mind off her. More importantly, I need to learn how to control my anger.

I stare at the mirror once more and start laughing out loud. Jiyong hyung jumps up; surprised from my sudden outburst. He smacks my head. "Yah! Are you pregnant or something? You have so many mood swings!" He snaps, but continues to fix my sweaty hair.

Still laughing, I point to us in the mirror. "You look like a monkey picking on my hair!" I exclaim, laughing louder. Jiyong hyung looks up at our reflection. His pale face scrunches up in disgust. He playfully pushes me away and stands up.

"You're the weirdest maknae I've ever met!" He shouts exaggeratedly, walking away.

"You're the weirdest hyung I've ever met!" I shout back, still laughing. After a moment, I calm down. I stare at myself in the mirror. I raise an eyebrow. I rub my stomach and look at it. Maybe hyung is right. I am getting a lot of mood swings. I—

"Aigoo! Seungri-ah! Are you seriously thinking that you're pregnant?" Jiyong hyung's obnoxious laugh breaks my scary train of thought.

"Aish! Hyung! You're so freaking abnormal!"

~O~O~

"I'm going out!" I shout as I grab my keys to the dorm. I need to go out. I've been holed up in the dorm for almost a week now. I need the fresh air.

"Arasso!" I hear Daesung and Jiyong hyung shout back.

I walk out of our dorm and towards the elevator. I go down to the first floor. I hum along with the music and look at my reflection. The elevator dings and the doors slowly open. I instantly smile as I meet a pair of brown eyes. "Hello, Heawon."

She smiles back softly. "Hello, Seungri-shi."

"Just call me Seungri." I say as she steps into the elevator. She quickly presses the second button and glances at me as she stands next to me. "Going to dance?" I assume.

She bites her bottom lip and nods. "Aren't you going off?"

"What—Oh, yeah." I was about to step off the elevator, but the doors were already halfway closed. We start moving up. I stare at the closed doors and secretly smile. It doesn't hurt to go to the second floor, right? I turn around, my smile gone. I fake a sigh and lean against the wall next to her. "I guess I'll be going up."

She softly chuckles. Almost instantly, the doors were open. Heawon quickly steps out and I follow her to the dance studio. Before she opens the door, she whirls around to look at me. I stop myself from bumping into her. She raises an eyebrow.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asks.

I mimic her and raise an eyebrow. "Dance studio."

She shakes her head.

I stare at her. "What?"

"I don't like people watching me dance."

"What the hell?" I blurt out. "Then why did you apply to be our choreographer?"

"I just don't like people watching me dance alone. I'll be dancing with you guys when I have a choreography made. There's a difference." She says, rolling her eyes as if it's the simplest thing in the world.

I open my mouth but close it back up. "Who said I was going there to watch you? I need to dance myself, you know." I say instead.

Heawon stares at me for a full minute before rolling her eyes. "Fine." She mutters before turning around and going inside. I let out a tiny breath and smile as I follow her inside. Heawon drops her bag on the bench and pulls out a towel and a water bottle. She looks over at me once before she completely focuses on her reflection on the mirror.

As if knowing what she wants, I walk over and turn on the stereo. She looks at me in surprise through the mirror. I shrug and flash a smile. Heawon looks back at her own reflection without a response. She starts shaking her arms and legs, stretching this way and that. That's when I notice what she's wearing. I inhale sharply. She was wearing simple black short-shorts and a neon green tank top with her black bra peeking out a little at the sides. I find myself watching her every move as she starts to dance to the music currently playing.

I sit down at a bench and watch her body sway with ease. Her footsteps were accurate, her hands were graceful, her hips glided left and right, and her face glowed with confidence and charisma. I know she's just mixing steps together, but whatever she does, it just flows. It's something that's hard to achieve, especially when you're dancing freestyle.

After a few hours, she was already sweating, making me bite down on my bottom lip hard. Then I see something else fall from her eyes, and I instantly knew those weren't drops of sweat. I slowly stand up from my spot; worry quickly coming over me.

Why is Heawon crying?


	14. Stumbling Steps

**[Seungri POV]**

"Heawon." I call out to her, but she doesn't hear me. She doesn't even glance at me through the mirror. She's completely focused on her reflection and her dancing. I call her name once more, only to be ignored again. My eyebrows mush together in confusion and worry. She doesn't even wipe away her tears.

Then I notice the song changing, changing into something stronger, fiercer. I watch Heawon silently with widened eyes. The aura in her dance changed as well. It was darker, scarier. Her movements start becoming jerky, as if she forcing her body to try harder. Move. Lock. Move. Lock. It's the same routine now. She's being too hard on herself. Her lips part and she breathes heavily. I stare at her for a few moments, frozen. Her heavy breathing soon becomes hyperventilating. Then soft sobs start to come out her pale pink lips.

Scared to the bone, I turn off the music. But she doesn't stop. I stare at her in disbelief. I actually shouldn't have turned off the music because, now, her hysteric breathing fills the silence in the room. I run over to her, tightly grabbing her wrists. I force her to look at me. Her eyes were wide as saucers. But she wasn't staring at me. She had this distant look; she was seeing through me. I softly shake her.

"Heawon." I murmur her name. I let go one of her wrists and caress her flushed cheek. She's sweating so much. Her eyes finally snap to me and turn cold. She pulls away, stumbling back in the process. I take a few steps forward, about to catch her.

"No." She breathes out.

I freeze, my hands in mid-air. "But, Heawon—"

"Please," She shakily pleads. "Leave. I-I want to be alone."

"What—"

"Please." She says, trying to keep a strong face. But I see through her too easily. Tears rim her eyes and the pretty pink hue disappears from her cheeks. It makes me want to reach out to her and hold her until she stops crying… But how can I when she pushes me away? Most girls would want to be held, you know.

She backs up to the mirror, strongly leaning against it. Without breaking her gaze away from mine, she slides down until she reaches the floor. Pulling up her knees to her chest, she softly rocks back and forth, repeatedly asking me to leave. I couldn't do anything else but to do as she asks. I steal one last look at her before silently walking out the dance studio. I start taking small steps towards the elevator.

I want to comfort her, but I also want to respect her decision; even though, being the stubborn person I am, I want to shrug off her pleads and hold her. What kind of man am I? I come to a halt. Should I go back to her? Comfort her? Or should I keep walking?

I look back and forth between the elevator and the dance studio. Biting my lip, I press the up button for the elevator.

~O~O~

**[Heawon POV]**

There's a reason why I didn't want Seungri to watch me.

Sure, I honestly don't like other people watching me dance alone, but there is another reason. I harshly rub my eyes and stare blankly at the wall. The mirror feels cold against my sweaty back. I turn my head to the side and lift my hand up, trailing it against the mirror. I watch my hand's reflection, seeing it move exactly like the real. It's hard to find someone that's like a mirror, someone that reflects you. It's hard to find someone that can be like you.

I'm not talking about fake people, but just someone who's like me. Someone with the same personality, the same love for dance, the same smile… Just someone you can relate to. Then again, no one is alike, right? I wish I didn't have to find that out the hard way before.

I shake my head in frustration. I lost it back there. I can't believe I broke down in front of Seungri. How the hell am I supposed to keep a professional relationship with him when he's seen most of me already? He's danced with me at a club, he knows I get scared too easily, he knows what I want and what I feel at one glance, he knows my weakest and strongest points in dance, he's seen the picture of me and—

Damn it! I growl as I weave my fingers through my hair. I tug on the strands, needing to feel something else than my pounding heart. I turn around and stand up, eyeing my pale face. I hate it when I lose it, when I cry. My face becomes hallow, my thoughts become jumbled, and I momentarily lose my sense of everything. I look at the door, having a strange feeling.

Should I open it or not? I feel the sides of my lips turn up. I need a distraction anyway. I don't want to be thinking about this, not now. Not when I finally land a good job with dancing. I quietly walk over to the door as much as I can. Abruptly, I swing the door open.

And Seungri tumbles down at my feet.

I stare at him in amusement. For some reason, he doesn't fail to make me feel better. Blush creeps in his cheeks as he scrambles to get up. Once he does, he stutters, "I-I, uh, I thought I forgot something, s-s-so I was about to—"

I laugh, cutting him off. I smile at him and he stares at me like I just told him Seunghyun was a good dancer. We are family now, right? Seunghyun is the goofball and he knows that he doesn't dance as well as the others. "What?" I ask, amusement evident in my voice.

Seungri continues to look at me for a few moments. I return his gaze, hoping he doesn't notice the hint of false happiness. Then a boyish smile spreads across his face. "Nothing. Are you done dancing? Or am I going to have to do another battle with you to claim the studio?"

I raise an eyebrow, relieved that he didn't mention my meltdown. "Are you asking just to feel like a failure? Don't you fail enough against Jiyong?"

"Are you kidding me? I bet I could beat—Yah! Did you just insult me twice?"

I shrug, smiling genuinely a little. "Did you finally get it through your thick skull?"

"Alright, fine! I'll be getting my revenge on you _and _Jiyong hyung soon!" He announces. He turns around to leave, but rapidly turns around and wraps his arms around me. Surprised, I stand there as he gently whispers in my ear, "You can talk to me, you know… I'm a good listener."

He holds me for a few more fluttering heartbeats before he flashes a sweet smile and walks away. I wish I could, Seungri, I wish I could.


	15. Professionalism

**[Seungri POV]**

**[Next Day]**

"Shouldn't it be left first then right?"

"Nope. It's right then left."

"But, I think it's supposed to be left first."

"I'm pretty sure it's right first."

"No—"

"Do you want to go there with me, Lee Seungri?"

I scrunch up my nose. "Forget it, hyung." I mumble quietly. Jiyong hyung snorts and ruffles my hair. He passes by me and sits down at the benches, messaging on his phone. I roll my eyes and concentrate on our previous argument. I'm sure it was left first then right. Just to be sure, I step and angle my left foot. Then I stomp and angle my right foot. I repeat the movement a little faster and turn afterwards.

_Smack!_

I curse under my breath as I rub my tender butt. Okay, so maybe it was right first then left. I hear Jiyong hyung laugh out loud. "I told you so!" He says mockingly. I childishly stick my tongue out at him and stand back up. Just then, YoungBae hyung walks in the dance studio. Following him are Daesung and Seunghyun hyung, ice cream containers in hand.

"Yah!" Jiyong hyung says, jumping off the bench. In a flash, he comes face to face with the two. "Who said you could eat ice cream?"

Seunghyun hyung rolls his eyes. "You know how much we eat it."

"But it's not part of your diet!"

"What diet?"

"Our trainer is going to go insane." Jiyong hyung mumbles darkly. He glances at the ice cream in Daesung hyung's hands. "Give me that." He snatches the ice cream container away from Daesung and starts eating mouthfuls.

"Hyung!" Daesung hyung whines as he stares at the ice cream longingly.

"What the hell? It's my first day and all I see are you boys pigging out on ice cream." We all turn out heads towards a new voice. Heawon stares at us with an eyebrow raised. She smiles at us and walks over to Jiyong hyung. "You, of all people, are the one I see eating the most ice cream." She snatches it away from Jiyong hyung. "You're the leader of this group. You should be the one preventing them from eating it." She scolds.

"What?" Jiyong hyung screeches. "But Daesung was the one eating it!"

"Well, Daesung works out, so he gets to indulge a little. You, Jiyong, need to work on those so-called six-packs." Heawon laughs as she hits Jiyong hyung stomach playfully. They all joke around for a moment, mostly bagging on Jiyong hyung.

You would think I would be the loudest one there, taking the opportunity to insult Jiyong hyung as much as I can. But I'm not. In fact, I'm silently watching in the back; watching Heawon. It seems unreal how she can laugh and play around like that when she completely broke down yesterday. But everything she does seems to be genuine; her laugh is real, her smile lights up her face, her eyes sparkle, and that adorable pink hue is back on her cheeks.

But then she glances at me and our eyes lock.

For that one moment, her usual happiness faded and sadness took place. With a blink of an eye, it was gone. Heawon claps her hands loudly, her attention on everyone.

"Alright. As you all know, I'm going to be your new choreographer for the time being. This is my first time doing this and I want everything to be perfect. I will give this my all and, hopefully, you all will, too." She announces. Our back dancers nod and give a smile in acknowledgement.

Heawon smiles. "Just a quick warning: I might be a little strict from now on."

~O~O~

"Five minute break everyone. You all worked hard."

I weakly crawl to the bench and outstretch my arm, hoping to get my water bottle. Pain courses through my arm as if Jiyong hyung punched me several times. I groan and collapse onto the floor. I close my eyes instead.

"Yah! Seungri-shi! I better not see those eyes close!"

My eyes instantly snap open in fear. Heawon just called me. I quickly sit up and regret the move instantly. Okay, if my whole body feels sore now, I wonder how it will feel tomorrow… I feel like bawling my eyes out. I swear Heawon was straight out lying five hours ago. She said she'd be a little strict. "Little strict", my ass. She went completely insane on us! She—Wait, did she just call me _Seungri-shi_?

I look at Heawon. She sat in the middle of the dance studio while the rest of us (all sweaty and sticky) were sitting down at the benches. Heawon, however, didn't seem to look exhausted at all. In fact, I can practically see gears turning in her head as she's probably trying to figure out a more "efficient choreography". It was her words, not mine. With legs still sore, I drag my whole body next to her. She looks at me, her face serious. But I spot a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

"I did warn you guys." She mumbles.

"What?" I cry, appalled. "You said a little, that's not little." I scrunch up my nose. The sides of her lips turn upwards. I'll keep talking until that smile shows up. "Sure, we've danced this long before, but this hard? Are you sure you aren't a robot?"

Finally, her smile grazes her lips. "Robots seem to dance better than you."

My eyes grew wide. "Excuse me? But I'm far better than a robot. I have feelings, robots don't. And you just hurt my feelings, so you seem to be a robot. You don't have any feelings." I ramble.

Her smile drops as I say the last sentence. I peer at her face worriedly. Did I hit a nerve? She stands up rapidly and stares down at me with a serious face. She then looks around the room at my hyungs and the other dancers.

"Back to work." She says, full of scary authority.

* * *

><p>AN: Guess when I'll be updating again? :D I'm not even sure myself, so you tell me! LOL. School is starting for me tomorrow _ So, I'm going to be updating maybe once every two weeks? One week? I don't know D:

**Please comment or subscribe! 3**


	16. Hard Worker

**[Heawon POV]**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I annoyingly push my alarm clock off my bedside table. Groggily, I sit up from my bed and stretch my arms. I climb off and stretch the rest of my body. I bend down and look at the time: six o'clock. Perfect. I stride over to the bathroom, picking up the work out clothes I laid out for myself last night. I wash my face and fix my hair. Then I change into shorts and a tank top. I pause and look over myself in the mirror. I must be really working hard.

One full week working as a choreographer for YG High is taking a toll on me. I have bags under my tired eyes, my cheeks aren't really pink, and it takes effort to crack a tiny smile and—Holy crap. I touch my face. Please don't tell me I'm developing wrinkles now.

Yeah, maybe I'm being a little too into this job.

Nevertheless, I'm dedicated and I want all their dances to be perfect. I walk to the kitchen and grab a water bottle. Then I head out the door, pocketing my dorm keys along the way. I quietly walk through the halls and take the stairs to the first floor. Okay so practice doesn't start until an hour later, but I take advantage of my habit of rising up early and take a run outside around the building. It turns out that one full run around YG High equals two miles.

Once outside, I take in my surroundings. It's all peaceful and quiet as well. Other people here are the ones going to work or taking a jog just like me. I inhale a deep breath then start running my usual four laps around the building. I wave at some familiar faces of some joggers as they pass by me. It's only 6:20 a.m. and I'm already on my third lap. I start to slow down as I'm about to pass by the front doors again, the checkpoint on starting my fourth lap. But the doors suddenly open rapidly.

I skid to a halt before I accidentally knock the person down. Seungri's cheerful face enters my line of sight. I gape at him. Out of all the Big Bang guys, I would've thought Seungri would be the last to wake up. Looks like he proved me wrong.

"Good morning~" He sings.

"Good morning." I mumble. Taking this opportunity to rest, I take a sip out of my water bottle. I suddenly get self-conscious as I notice that Seungri was just watching me. "Is there something you need…?" I ask.

"Oh!" He exclaims. His cheeks redden, but he keeps his smile intact. "I was looking for you."

"Why? Something wrong?"

"Nope. I'm just wondering if you'd like to go to the grocery store with me."

I raise an eyebrow, confused. "Why?" This boy is weird, period. Who the hell looks for you six o'clock in the morning just to ask if you wanted to go to the grocery store with him?

He simply shrugs. "I just thought that you need a break from all this dancing and stuff. Dancers like us need a break, too, you know."

"But why go to a grocery store?"

"Because it's—Aish! Do you want to come or not?" Seungri bursts out. Since I don't answer, he continues. "Aigoo, forget it! You're coming with me whether you like it or not. Come on. Let's go inside, so you can shower and change." He quickly grabs my arm and starts dragging me inside.

"Wait." I hiss and pull my arm away. "You don't just drag a girl anywhere you want."

"I can and I will." He pauses. "I am your sunbae in this school."

I open my mouth, but no words come out. Damn. Seungri smiles, happy to see he's rendered me speechless again. This better not be a normal thing from now on. Scrunching my nose, I mumble out, "Fine."

He laughs cheerfully, making the sides of my lips turn upwards. Did I mention how this boy never fails to amuse me? We take the stairs and run to my dorm. I unlock the door and we step inside. Once the door closes, am awkward silence unfolds. I scratch the back of my neck and point towards the bathroom. "I'll go take a shower then."

Seungri nods, but he suddenly flashes a playful smile. "Do you want me to help you?"

I punch him in the arm. "Just sit quietly, _sunbae_." I sarcastically say.

He shakes his head. "I'll just pick out your clothes then." Without waiting for my response, he strides straight into my room. I gape at his retreating figure. Unbelievable. Shaking my head, I head right for the shower.

After thirty minutes, I step out of the tub. I shake my head back and worth, making my wet hair sway. I wrap a towel around my body and look in the mirror. I blink a few times. Believe it or not, I kind of miss going out with my friends. I never got to contact them this past week.

"Heawon~!" Seungri sings, knocking on the locked door. "Your clothes I _specially _picked out for you are on the floor!"

"Okay." I reply as I wait for his footsteps to go. But he stays rooted in his place. I mutter a curse. "Go away now, Seungri."

I hear him chuckle and walk away. Cautiously, I quickly open the door a crack and snatch my clothes off the floor. With a sigh, I start slipping them on, not caring what they are. To me, it's just jeans and a t-shirt. I walk out to the living room, drying my hair with a towel.

"Shall we go now?" Seungri asks, hopping off the couch.

"Sure." I reply. He offers me his arm. Hesitantly, I hold it as we walk out of the building. "So, why the grocery store?" I ask once we were walking on the sidewalk.

He shrugs. "Just thought it would be nice for you to get some fresh air. You've been working too hard."

I roll my eyes. "Are you sure this just isn't a way for you to ease me into being less strict during practice?"

"Oh, come on! You know you're being too hard on us!" He suddenly exclaims.

I let out a laugh, happy to know that I can still smile after a hard-working week. I tug on his arm as I spot the sign for the grocery store. "Come on. Let's go inside."


	17. New Lesson

**[Seungri POV]**

Okay, so Heawon is really smart.

I should've known she would know the reason why I'm taking her out. My stomach does a little back flip as my words repeat over in my head. _I'm taking her out; I'm taking her out… _I'm taking her out! Does this count as a date? Not able to hold it in, I laugh out loud. Heawon stares at me weirdly, and I simply smile in response.

We enter the market and I grab a cart on the way in. Playfully, Heawon pushes me away and grabs a hold of the cart. "I would always push the cart whenever I go to the market with someone." She explains. So, I let her be and walk beside her, keeping one hand on the bar as well. I search my pocket and pull out a list. I may be doing this just for Heawon to loosen up, but Jiyong hyung just couldn't waste an opportunity to get me to buy some extra groceries.

"Okay. So, I need eggs, milk, orange juice, ice cream, and some bread." I tell Heawon. She nods, still looking around the market. Seeing the sign, I point to the aisle with the drinks. "Come on, we should get the milk and orange juice first."

Once there, I leave the cart with Heawon and pick out the milk and orange juices. Since when did we ever start drinking orange juice? I shake my head and put the stuff in the cart anyway. "I didn't know you guys drank orange juice." Heawon says, eyeing the yellow liquid. I shrug and place my hand back on the bar as we start walking.

"Bread." Heawon states, pointing two aisles down. As we start walking, I make small talk.

"See? Isn't this better than jogging everyday?" I ask, my voice light.

She rolls her eyes. "Jogging is in my blood. I need to jog everyday."

"Don't you ever slack off?" I ask, curious.

"Why would I slack off? There's so many things I could be doing rather than sitting lazily on a couch."

"Well, don't you have any fun? I mean don't you go out or something?"

"I have fun, you know. I'm not _that _boring." She rolls her eyes once more and continues, "Besides, I go out with my friends every weekend."

"You go to a club every weekend then?" I blurt out. She stops and freezes. I give myself a mental kick in the face. Crap! Where the hell did that come from? I glance at her from the corner of my eyes. She lets out a deep sigh and turns to look at me in the eyes.

"Look, Seungri, do me a favor and forget what happened at that club. I'm trying to keep all of you at a professional relationship, but I'm already struggling with you." Then quietly she says, "I'm too comfortable with you already."

I smile despite her harsh words. I link my arm with hers and give it a tug. "Come on, let's finish these groceries."

She complies without another word on the previous subject. I instantly grab my favorite kind of bread without any hesitation. I lick my lips at the bread longingly. Heawon softly laughs as I toss the pack of bread into the cart. "You can't get that kind." Heawon says.

"What?" I ask, whirling around to look at her.

She laughs once more and points to the list in her hands. "It says right here in capital letters next to the word 'bread': 'Lee Seunghyun, I swear to god that you better not get that bread you love. Get the ones we're _supposed _to eat. Love, Jiyong hyung'."

"Aish." I growl. Pouting, I shove the bread back into the shelves and I grab the nasty wheat bread from another shelf. "Come on. Let's go." I mutter. My head snaps up as I hear Heawon's light laugh. She passes by me and grabs my pack of my favorite kind.

"Shh…" She softly puts her finger on her lips. "I'll get it for you."

A bright smile spreads across my lips. "Would you buy me some candy, too?"

She shakes her head and lets out a giggle, making me smile wider. "No, I think you're energetic enough."

Because of her, our atmosphere got lighter once more. We happily got the rest of the groceries with laughter and jokes. We get to the last aisle to get a carton of eggs. "Hurry up, will you? This took us an two hours already." Heawon laughs behind me. I check my watch. Huh. Sure enough, it's already eight o'clock. Good thing I turned off all my hyung's alarm clocks or else I would be getting ten persistent calls by now. I place my hands on my hips as I purse my lips.

What kind did we get again? I scratch my head in confusion. Then I hear a soft whimper. I look at Heawon. She raises an eyebrow. "What?" She asks. I shake my head and look to the right. A girl about our age in an electric-powered wheelchair whimpers once more as she tries to reach for the eggs on the top shelf. I quickly walk over to her and grab for the carton of eggs. I gently hand it to her with a soft smile.

"Oh!" She exclaims. "Thank you." She smiles up at me.

"You're welcome." I bite my lip then add, "If I may ask, how old are you?"

"I'm twenty-six years old." She says. "Why?"

"Just wondering. You're too young to be in a wheelchair." I reply.

"If _I _may ask, what happened to you that got you into the wheelchair?" Heawon asks, appearing by my side and slipping her arm around mine.

A sad smile appears on the girl's face, and she suddenly looked 10 years older than what she is. "I got in a car crash when I was sixteen because of a drunk driver. I've been in this wheelchair for ten years now."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Heawon gasps, covering her mouth. "It must be hard."

"Not really." The girl says, her smile happy now. "I have a loyal husband and a good family by my side. Even though I loved sports deeply, I'm content with the life I have now." She glances at her watch. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go now. Thank you again for helping me." She tells me. Before she turns around, she flashes one more smile and leaves.

"That's really sad." I hear Heawon whisper. I sigh and grab the first carton of eggs I see. "To be in a wheelchair for the rest of your life…" Heawon whispers once more.

"I would rather die than lose my ability to walk." I softly mumble.

She nods in agreement. We start making our way to the check out line. "Just think about it… Losing that precious ability. We won't be able to walk, to run, and to jump around… To dance."

We both stiffen at her last words. We lock eyes and something passes between us, something we both know what we feel right at this moment. To lose the ability to walk, which would result us not being able to dance. Seeing as how much dancing seems to be our life, losing our legs is like losing our soul. The message going through us was pretty clear:

We would rather die than continue living our lives in a wheelchair.


	18. Day Off

**[Heawon POV]**

"Don't you dare go through that!" I scream, laughing in the process. I grip onto the cart's bar and hope my feet are still on the bottom bar.

Seungri's laugh echoes in my ears and his warm breath hits my neck. His hands are warm on mine as he grips tighter as well. The continuous slapping of his feet on the cement reminds me that we haven't toppled over yet. Obviously ignoring my screams, he runs and pushes the cart—with me clutched onto it—over the speed bumps in the parking lot of the grocery store.

Running over the last one, we come to a stop at the end of the parking lot. I shake my head, getting my hair out of my face. I hop off the cart and punch Seungri on the arm. "You're insane!" I exclaim.

He laughs boyishly, making me smile. "Admit it: it was fun."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, it was. But you could've warned me before you started pushing!"

"It was more fun seeing you off guard."

I punch his arm once more and laugh. I walk over to the battered cart and take the plastic bags of food out. I hand it over to Seungri and I carry the leftovers. "Wait a second, why do I have to carry most of it?" He whines as we start walking back to YG High.

"Three reasons. One, you're the guy. You need to be polite and carry this stuff. Two, these are _your _groceries in the first place. Three, you deserve it since you caught me off guard with the cart." I smartly say. He scrunches up his nose and doesn't reply back, only grumbles to himself.

~O~O~

**[Hours Later]**

"The hyungs could still be sleeping." Seungri mumbles as he unlocks the door to his dorm. I roll my eyes and nod impatiently. Once unlocked, we step inside quietly and head straight for the kitchen, setting the groceries down on the counter. Driven with instinct, I start taking out the food and setting them in their correct places.

"You hungry?" I ask Seungri, who was silently watching me the whole time.

He gently pats his stomach with a childish pout. "Yeah. Are you going to make me food?"

I snort. "Nope." He scowls at me and I laugh heartily. I walk over and, without thinking, pinch his cheek. "I'll be going now, okay?" He stares incredulously after me as I smile and walk out of their dorm.

"Wait!" I stop in my tracks and look over my shoulder. Seungri was standing through the doorway. I raise my eyebrows questionably. He gently smiles, making my stomach do flips. "Do you want to stay a little longer? The hyungs won't wake up until probably noon and I'll be bored the rest of the time."

I smile and slowly shake my head. "I have something to do back in my dorm."

"Oh…" He murmurs, casting his eyes down to the floor.

I bite my lower lip, wanting to walk over and make him look at my eyes. But I don't and stand my ground. "Another time, then?"

He snaps his head up, the corners of his lips turning upwards. "I'd like that."

I give a small wave and turn back around. I quickly start walking towards my dorm, as if I know he's going to call after me again if I take my time leaving. Once reaching my dorm, I whip out my keys and go inside. Shutting the door behind me, I slowly walk towards my couch and plop down lazily. As if there were bricks on top of me, my head heavily falls down onto my hands and I breathe a deep sigh.

I slowly close my eyes and this morning's moments with him instantly replayed across my mind. Oh, how I treasured every moment. As much as I wanted to stay longer with him, I couldn't. The whole time I was with him this morning, my stomach was full of butterflies. And I hated it. I never got "the butterflies" ever since I won that first place trophy… I squeeze my eyes closed harder.

I snap my head up. Maybe I need a little girl time with my friends. I miss them and I haven't talked to them in weeks. I jump up and reach for my phone. I automatically call EunMi, since she's the one who always has her phone with her.

"Kim Heawon!" She screams through the phone. "Oh my god! I haven't seen or heard from you in weeks! Why haven't you contacted me? You could've contacted Charlotte, too! Or Mi Sun!" And she rants on and on. I roll my eyes and smile.

"I've been busy with work." I cut her off.

She playfully sighs in frustration. "Let's hang out. It's been a while since we've went clubbing."

"Do my ears deceive me? Did I just hear you say that you haven't been to a club in a while?" I ask, feigning horror.

She scoffs loudly. "Please. Just please. I'm just saying we haven't went out to a club; all four of us together."

I smile wider, missing them even more. "Alright, let's go tonight."

"But come on, Heawon! We all—Wait, what did you say? Do _my _ears deceive me?"

I laugh. "Come on. I miss you guys and I want to hang out. I actually miss going to stupid clubs with you guys."

A group of squeals emerge from the other line. I pull my phone away from my ear and scream, "Yah! Charlotte and Mi Sun are with you, aren't they? Jeez. Control your squeals and act like ladies!" I scold.

"Should we pick you up tonight?" Charlotte asks, probably taking the phone away from EunMi.

"Ani. I'll just meet you guys there. I need to get familiar with this place."

"Alright. See you soon, Heawon! We love you!" They scream into the phone before hanging up. I laugh gleefully. I really do miss them. Hmm… I look in my suitcases. What am I going to wear?


	19. Pairs Night

**[Seungri POV]**

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

I glance at the clock. It's already nine p.m. Who is knocking at this time? I share a look with all my hyungs. They all shrug. "Go get the door, Seungri-ah." Jiyong hyung says. I scrunch up my nose. I leave the living room to answer the door, scratching the back of my head.

My arm instantly drops when I open the door and meet a pair of eyeliner-covered brown eyes. I'm also pretty sure my jaw dropped. I survey Heawon up and down, taking in her wardrobe, her perfect make-up, and her gorgeous hair… I think I'm drooling. I quickly shake my head like an idiot and a small smile grazes her glossy lips. Oh my god.

"Hey," She mumbles.

"Hi." I awkwardly say, still gazing at her up and down.

She cocks her head to the side and lightly bites her bottom lip. "Um, I was wondering if you knew the directions to that club… The Skyline?"

My attention immediately catches her words. I meet her eyes. "You mean that club where we first danced together?"

Her eyes widen and her cheeks completely redden. "Yeah… That club." She says quietly.

Then I realize what I just said. I squeeze my eyes shut and bang my head against the doorframe. "Aw, damn it." I mutter.

"What?"

"Huh?" I look back at her. "Oh, nothing." I say, mentally kicking myself for stupidity.

Awkward silence.

"So… Do you know the direction to it from here?" She asks; sounding slightly amused. And when I lock eyes, amusement is right on her face.

I shake my head. "No, I don't know. But the hyungs probably will. Come on. Come inside and you can ask them." I say, turning around and going inside, knowing she's going to follow. I prove myself correct when I hear the steady clicks of her heels…that make her legs look amazing, if I may add.

I make myself shudder sometimes.

Huge intakes of breaths were loud and clear once Heawon and I went into the living room. From the way the hyungs were looking at her up and down, it made me want to jump in front of Heawon and cover her up. God, I feel so lame.

"Jesus." Jiyong hyung breathes out as he rises from the couch. "You make me want to change out of my pajamas and into a suit."

Heawon's blush deepens. "Thanks… I guess? Anyway, do any of you guys know the directions to The Skyline from here?"

"You're going clubbing?" YoungBae hyung asks, his eyebrows rising up. Heawon nods.

"We'll go with you!" All four of them excitedly shout. All at once, they jump up from the couch and run straight to their rooms, Jiyong hyung dragging me away from Heawon and into his room. I pout.

"You didn't even give Heawon time to respond," I mutter to Jiyong hyung, who was already making a pile of clothes on the floor.

"Who cares?" He mumbles quickly, still searching for clothes. "It's an opportunity to go clubbing again. And hell, we'll take any chance we get."

"You guys are rude." I mutter.

"I heard that. You know you want to dance with Heawon. Here." He winks. He throws me an outfit and I look at him with bulging eyes.

"You're letting me wear your clothes?" I exclaim.

Hyung rolls his eyes. "As if. Those are your clothes. You left them in my room the last time you were trying to put on my clothes secretly."

I make a face and start changing as Jiyong hyung picks out his desired outfit. I glance in the mirror once I finish getting ready. I smile brightly. God, I'm so handsome.

"Yah! Seungri-ah! Let's go!" I hear Seunghyun hyung shout, sounding excited.

~O~O~

"I can't believe you guys tagged along." I hear Heawon mutter under her breath as we make our way into the club. I smile widely and lean close to her ear.

"What's wrong with us coming along?" I ask, my voice sounding husky. Ha, I sound so sexy. And it's seems like Heawon thinks so too since she jumps and inhales deeply. Truthfully, I just don't like the people smoking around here, but it helps me tease her.

"Nothing… It's just that I'm meeting my friends here." She calmly says, obviously not bothered by the smokers.

"So?" I ask.

She chuckles. "It's just that my friends are interested in YoungBae, Seunghyun, and Daesung."

I raise an eyebrow. "Really?" I glance at my hyungs, who are completely focused on just getting their table and drinks. I'm sensing another hangover tomorrow morning.

Heawon nods. "Oh, there they are." A smile comes across her face, making my face heat up. Her three friends, the same ones I've seen last time, walks over, staring at me the whole time. I laugh under my breath.

"Well, hello there." One of them murmurs, smiling at me. She extends her hand out. "I'm Charlotte."

"Seungri." I shout over the loud music. I shake all their hands after they introduce themselves. I take a peek at Heawon and see her rolling her eyes at her friends, who seem to be giving her looks about me. I laugh once more.

"Yah! Seungri-ah! Come on, man!" I hear Daesung hyung shout, coming over. He pauses once his eyes land on someone next to me: Mi Sun. He bows and unleashes his smile that he knows nobody can resist. I snort. "Heawon-ah, you and your friends should join us. I'm sure we have room for a few more… beautiful ladies."

And I thought Seunghyun hyung was smooth.


	20. Unclear Moves

**[Heawon POV]**

I roll my eyes and fold my arms across my chest as I watch my friends flirt with their partner. Ugh, this was supposed to be a night with the girls only. Did the guys really have to come? I should've asked Seven or YG about the directions. By the time the fourth round of drinks came, I rise up from my seat, making everybody look up at me.

"I'm going to dance." I mutter.

"Seriously?" My friends exclaim, their eyes widening. I forgot I'm usually anti-social when I go to clubs. Whatever; I don't want to be here and watch my friends flirt. Disgusting.

I roll my eyes once more and start walking towards the dance floor. I walk straight to the center of the floor, happy to feel the vibrations of the loud music. Feels like my studio back home. Letting the music take me away, I move my body happily. I meet a guy's eyes. Feeling like letting go completely tonight, I smile seductively and raise my eyebrows, knowing that it makes boys insane.

Proving my method highly accurate, the guy starts making his way towards me, a smile on his face. He's pretty cute. I smile back at him friendly and we start dancing. He's not that bad of a dancer. Eh, but I've seen better… like Seungri.

"You come here often?" He shouts over the music.

I mentally roll my eyes at his lame question. I nod and smile. "You?"

He shakes his head. "First time in this club, but not a rookie in club banging."

I smirk. Not a bad response. We continue to dance together. I'm not really paying attention to him, but he sure can't seem to take his eyes off of me. I can't blame him. I always wear something sexy when I go to clubs. I mean the girls would kill me if I showed up in my sweats. His face comes closer and I suddenly feel his hand on my lower back. Uncomfortable, I dance out of his hold without making it seem obvious.

I hate it when my dance partner touches me while we're dancing. If it's not a couple-dance then I want people to keep their hands off. This also applies here. That guy feels so dirty. I don't want anybody touching me in that kind of way. It's disgusting and dirty. And it ruins the personal walls I've tried so hard to build.

Then I feel his hands trailing up and down on my arms. I pull away again. Almost forcefully, he pulls me close, his hands resting on my hips. That's when I get a whiff of him. He's drunk. Completely disgusted, I push him away hard. He stumbles back and glares at me. He opens his mouth and advances quickly towards me. He stares at me hard; his face only inches away. His breath reeks of alcohol.

Suddenly, a strong hand grabs my arm and pulls me away. The guy looks around, looking very pissed that he didn't get his target tonight. With a sigh of relief, I turn around. My eyes widen.

"Seungri?"

Seungri simply looks at me; his eyes worried. He reaches up and lightly caresses my flushed cheek. He suddenly pulls me into a hug. "Are you okay?" He whispers, lightly tugging on my hair on my back.

I nod and slightly smile. "Thank you." I mutter.

He pulls away and glares at the crowd. "Definitely not a way to treat a girl." He growls. Despite what happened, I laugh. His eyes snap towards me. "How is this funny?"

I shake my head. "It's just that… You look cute." I smile up at him, blushing at what I said. He laughs. I smile wider at his laugh. I was right; he truly does look sexy under the flashing lights.

~O~O~

**[Seungri POV]**

I grab her hand and lead her out of the club. She may seem fine, but she could use a little fresh air. My other hand clenches into a tight fist. I hate that guy. I absolutely wanted to beat him up and show how to really treat a lady. What a complete douche.

Once outside, I inhale a huge breath of fresh air. Okay, so maybe I needed the air more than she did. I pull on her hand. "Come on. Let's walk." I tell her quietly. She looks at me questioningly, but nods and follows. In a few minutes, we reach the corner of the street. Heawon lets go of my hand, and I fight hard to not whimper. Jeez, I sound so lame.

Heawon leans against the wall and looks at me, a soft smile on her face. My heart thumps faster. She lets out a small chuckle. "You look like you're about to go sumo wrestler on me." She says softly.

I shake my head and smile wryly. "I didn't like how he touched you." I honestly say.

"Well, thank you again." She mumbles, looking down at her shoes. Silence unfolds and the only thing we hear is the loud music from the club. Somehow it isn't awkward for once… and I like it. I feel the edges of my lips twitch up. I continue to watch her silently while she seems lost in thought about something.

"But one question." I blurt out suddenly.

She snaps her head up and meets my eyes. She raises an eyebrow. Never breaking eye contact, I walk up to her, so her face is inches away from mine and I can look into her eyes deeper. I'm seriously going to sound stupid once I ask this… Maybe I shouldn't. There's still time to back out, right? I can just make up some lame question like "Where did you get your shoes?" or "Why this club?"

"Why is it that you don't mind me touching you when it seems like you hate people touching you in general?" I blurt out. Aw, damn. Now there's no time to back out. Instead, I lean in closer, making myself more serious as I gaze in her eyes.

Her cheeks flush pink, making her look cute instead of sexy. "Maybe it's because I—"

"Seungri-ah!" A voice calls in the distance.

I mentally groan in annoyance. Seriously? What a stupid timing. Heawon looks up at me, a smile grazing her tempting lips. She slips her hand in mine and tugs. "Come on. I bet they're looking for us."

With a bitter smile, I nod. Seeing right through me, Heawon laughs as we start walking. My smile changes into something more genuine. Why does she have to make my heart flutter so much? Oh god.

Why does she have to make me sound so girly?


	21. Restroom Moment

**[Seungri POV]**

Jiyong hyung slings his arm around my shoulders lazily once we enter the club again, making me pull my hand away from Heawon. I meet her eyes and she flashes a smile before disappearing into the crowds. I don't try to hide my soft whimper this time.

"So, did something juicy happen between you two?" Jiyong hyung screams in my ear through the loud music.

I pull a face of disgust. "Aish! Why do you keep asking me that whenever we're together?"

Jiyong hyung smiles playfully. "I just want to know if my dongsaeng has _fully _grown-up yet… if you know what I mean." He winks.

I push him away. "Why are you so disgusting, hyung?" I exclaim, running away before hyung could see my blush rising. From the sound of his annoying laughter, I'm guessing he still saw. I make my way towards to the restroom. On my way there, I sneak a peek at our table. The hyung and Heawon's friends are still there. But where's Heawon? Oh crap, she better not be—

_Slam!_

My face makes contact with the restroom door.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry! I—What the hell? Seungri?" The girl laughs out loud. I know that sweet laugh.

"Heawon?" I mutter, still dazed from the impact.

I can hear the amusement in her voice. She gently grabs my arm. "Are you okay? I'm sorry; I didn't mean it."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I mumble.

"But your nose isn't."

"Excuse me?"

She smiles a small smile. "Your nose is bleeding."

"Really?" I exclaim, my hands automatically touching my nose. And she's right. I can already taste the blood in my mouth. "Disgusting." I mutter.

She chuckles under her breath. "Come on. Let me help you clean it up." She says, pulling me towards the "family" restroom. Seriously? Who the hell would name it the family restroom when you're in a club? I bet people use this restroom to… Oh my god! I stop in my tracks, surprising Heawon.

"What?" She asks.

"We're going in there? _Together?_" I exclaim.

Heawon looks at me confused for a few seconds until it finally clicks. She snorts. "God, Seungri. You make it sound like I'm trying to seduce you." She laughs, shaking her head. "Come on, panda. We're just going to clean you up before you go out there and _try _to impress the girls."

I scrunch my nose up and make a face, but I follow her inside anyway. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god… Why are my hands suddenly sweaty? I try to coolly lean against the wall once we get in the restroom, but I almost yelp out of anxiousness when I hear Heawon close the door behind her.

Heawon takes one glance at me and chuckles. She walks over to the sink and pulls out a bunch of paper towels. Soon after, she gets the paper towels wet a little bit and walks over to me. "Sit." She simply says, eyeing the toilet then back at me. Without further hesitation, I pull the lid down and sit, looking up at her expectantly. She smiles softly and leans down, her face even with mine.

She takes a moment to look me in the eyes then she focuses on my nose, making me highly embarrassed. I feel heat creeping up on my cheeks, and I cautiously stare at Heawon, ready to hide my face if she glances up. It purely silence between us as she wipes away the blood on my face. I continue to watch her, noticing how she slightly squints her eyes as she tries to focus.

"I'm almost done." She murmurs suddenly, sticking her tongue out a little. I fight the urge to bite my bottom lip. In a second, she looks into my eyes then back down to my nose. "What?" She asks.

"Hmm?" I look down, a hint of a smile on her face.

"You look like you need to pee really bad." She mumbles. She smiles widely, catching me off guard. She straightens up. "There. I'm done. Your nose stopped bleeding as well."

I smile back as well and rise up from the toilet. "Thanks." She shrugs in return and heads for the door. "Wait." I blurt out. She stops in her tracks and looks over her shoulder. I grip my hands into fists. She really looks sexy doing that. Damn it; I forgot what I was going to say. She raises one eyebrow, looking sexier than ever.

"Stop being so damn distracting."

She turns her whole body around to face me this time. She smirks. "What did you just say?" I freeze. Did I say that out loud? "Yeah, you did." She laughs after seeing the look on my face. "And no, you didn't say, 'did I say that out loud?'"

"H-how…?" Oh yeah, she left me speechless.

She smirks once more, thinking the exact same thing as I am. I shake my head, hoping she doesn't rub it in my face. I mean I never rubbed it in her face before, didn't I?

Heawon rolls her eyes. "So, is that all?"

"What?"

"Never mind." She sighs. She turns around and opens the door. As if on instinct, I quickly stride over and shut the door with one hand. Heawon stops and turns around, looking angry at first then shock takes over her features as she finds how close I am. And trust me, I'm _really _close to her. I lean closer, making her lean against the door. I rest my right hand on the door next to her face while I lock the door with my other.

I stare at her eyes, her pretty light brown eyes. She gazes back at me. And I see a kind of emotion swimming in her eyes, an emotion that she might not even notice. Without thinking, I softly grab her wrist with my left hand; my thumb continuously grazes her palm back and forth. She has such soft hands…

I find myself leaning my forehead against hers.

"Can…" I breathe out softly. "Can we just stay in here for the rest of the night?"


	22. Smooth Connection

**[Heawon POV]**

He has the prettiest eyes I've even seen. Such emotions that I would never usually see in a normal person is what I now notice in Seungri's eyes. Most people would view him as arrogant, but it's just his pure confidence. It's amazing at how much he has confidence in himself, how tall he can stand. It's… it's simply gorgeous. I mean Seunghyun has killer eyes, I can tell you that, but Seungri…I can't believe people see past it.

My hand tingles at his touch and I stop myself from wavering at his gaze. We stay like that for god knows how long. And I simply don't mind it. Maybe it's because of the way he's looking at me or how the touches me, but nevertheless, I love it. How long has it been since someone held me like this?

_5 years…_ My mind instantly whispers the question.

A sharp gasp escapes my mouth and my eyes widen. Seungri's eyes change and worry overshadows. I break our eye contact and I pull away.

"Heawon?" I hear Seungri mumble.

I stumble back, hitting the wall across from Seungri. I close my eyes, not wanting to see Seungri's worried gaze. I bite down on my lip hard, suppressing myself not to cry. I refuse to cry in front of Seungri again. As if sensing him, I extend my arm out and say, "No. Just… Just give me a minute." Proving myself correct, I feel my hand hit his hard chest. Subconsciously, I shudder at such contact. "Give me a minute." I mutter once more.

I take deep breaths, pushing away the memories suddenly crowding my mind. I clench my hands into fists, one of my hands holding onto Seungri's shirt. I feel his warm hands cover my hand on his shirt. I sense him come closer. Swiftly, he gently grabs my chin and tilts my face up to look at him in the eyes. A gentle smile spreads across his face.

"I seem to be causing you pain." He murmurs.

My eyes widen in shock. "No! It's not that… It's just that—I had—"

"Shh." He whispers, gazing at me deeply. "I understand."

"You do?"

He slightly nods. "Every dancer has had some bad past."

I shake my head softly. "It's not that my whole life is bad…"

"I know, I know." He mumbles, surprising me even further as he pulls me into a hug. "Sorry for making you think about it."

I close my eyes and don't reply. Instead, I bury my face into his neck, seeking comfort for once. I feel his arms tighten around my waist and his head buried in my hair. Seungri… Thank you. Thank you for giving me something I haven't received for five years.

~O~O~

**[Seungri POV]**

Heawon and I come out of the restroom after twenty more minutes, hand in hand. I literally feel like jumping up and down everywhere. I'm so glad my hyungs were annoying and went along with Heawon to the club. If it wasn't for them… Well, I wouldn't have gotten this moment with her.

We come back to the table and simply watch my hyungs and her friends flirt. I admit: I've never seen my hyungs flirt before. It's weirder knowing that it's Heawon's girlfriends. I share an eye roll with Heawon as Seunghyun hyung and EunMi share a glass of alcohol.

"Yah!" Someone shouts in my ear.

"Aish!" I flinch away, looking at Jiyong hyung who is secretly taking peeks under the table. I scrunch up my nose at him, but tighten my hold on Heawon's hand. She gently squeezes back in return and I hear her chuckle beside me. Jiyong hyung, being the intruder he is, slings his arm around my shoulders.

"How cute." He says in my ear. He pulls away, smirks, and winks before saying out loud this time, "I'm tired of you guys flirting. Let's go home." He whines, making himself sound drunk. I laugh, not able to contain myself. Jiyong hyung has this skill where he can make himself sound or look drunk naturally.

After a little more "drunk" whining on his part, we all decide to separate ways with Heawon's friends. Heawon and I share a look of complete disgust as we have my hyungs and her friends do a final flirt before saying goodbye. Once in the car, everyone passes out except for Heawon and I.

Halfway home, Heawon unexpectedly chuckles. I give her a weird look. She directs her head to Jiyong hyung who is in the seat in front of us. "Convincing performance back there, Jiyong." Heawon says.

"Jiyong hyung is sleep—"

"How'd you know I was awake?" Jiyong hyung quickly straightens up in his seat, cutting me off. I gape at Heawon. How _did _she know Jiyong hyung wasn't asleep? More importantly, how didn't _I _know he wasn't asleep? Oh no! She's stealing my connection with Jiyong hyung!

Heawon shrugs. "Girl's intuition."

Jiyong hyung laughs, but stares at me the whole time. I knew it! One look in hyung's eyes, and I could tell what he was trying to do! Ha! I bet Heawon doesn't see that… Aish! What am I doing? I should be annoyed at Jiyong hyung for what he's trying to do.

I can't believe he did that. Hyung was pretending to be asleep, so he could spy on Heawon and I. I bet he wanted to hear what we would talk about or what we would do. I bet he finds us entertaining. Aish! What is he expecting from us? Does he think we're going to…? Aigoo! I shouldn't think that way. Damn, I feel heat creeping up on my cheeks. Jiyong hyung slyly smiles at me, knowing that I get his message loud and clear.

Disgusting.

How many times have I said that tonight?


	23. Fast Transitions

**[Seungri POV]**

"Seungri-ah!" Jiyong hyung drawls out lazily. I turn to him as we walk (or well, the hyungs drag themselves) into the building. "Walk Heawon to her dorm."

My jaw drops at his forwardness. Can he be any more obvious? "But I'm tired." I whine genuinely.

He gives me a stern look, but flashes a drunken smile. Aish, only hyung is able to do this without fault. "Don't be rude and take the pretty lady back to her dorm." He whines back. Jiyong hyung and the others stagger back to our dorm, leaving Heawon and I alone in the lobby. I scrunch up my nose and scratch the back of my neck. At the corner of my eyes, I see Heawon roll her eyes. "Come on." She says, walking ahead of me.

I pout childishly. "Hey, wait for me!" I run after her.

We take the next elevator after the hyungs. I wonder if they even pressed the right button. Should I be worried? Heawon leans her head softly on my shoulder as we wait for the elevator doors to open. Nah. I shouldn't be worried. I smile widely despite me being extremely tired already. I had one hell of a night.

In just a few minutes, we're already standing in front of her door. Heawon turns around to face me, her hand resting on the doorknob behind her. She smiles gently. "Good night, Seungri. Thank you…for tonight." She murmurs softly, making my insides melt.

I smile back nevertheless. "My pleasure. Sleep tight, Heawon." I reply just as softly. I turn and start walking towards our dorm, but quickly, I turn back around. Heawon has her back turned towards the door, unlocking the lock. I silently stride over and wrap my arms around her waist behind her. I bury my face in her neck. I distantly hear the sound of her keys dropping to the floor. I chuckle under my breath.

"I forgot to tell you… You look beautiful tonight." I mumble numbly, as if mouth has a mind of its own. I inhale her sweet scent of vanilla one last time and let go. I wordlessly turn around and quickly walk away back to my dorm.

~O~O~

**[One Month Later]**

**[Seungri POV]**

Ah, another day, another month.

I can't believe it's passed by so fast. It's been a month since Heawon came and I must say, I actually enjoy having her as a choreographer. I think everyone in YG High established that she's an amazing dancer. I sigh dreamily and turn to face the ceiling on my bed. I fold my arms behind my head.

Yeah, I really like her.

Surprised, huh? I didn't think I would admit it either, but she's just so damn hard to resist. Plus, Jiyong hyung "talked" (ambushed) me about it, so there was really no point in trying to deny it when he swore he would sleep in my bed with me in a headlock. As if I wanted to smell hyung's gross armpits for the rest of my life. I scrunch up my nose and shake away the disturbing image in my head.

My eyes widen as I check the time eagerly. It's already seven in the morning! I jump out of bed with a smile on my face. I quickly change out of my sweats and change into jeans and a plain t-shirt. Today is a special day, for two reasons. One reason is because I'm going to meet Heawon in the dance studio. Technically, we meet up everyday. I figured out that she runs four laps around our building every morning and goes straight to the dance studio.

I always meet her just in time there. I tried running with her, but… Yeah, I just don't like running. Impatiently, I take the stairs instead of the elevator for it was taking too long. And soon enough, my hand was already on the doorknob to the studio. I peek through the little window and find her dancing to one of our songs. Excitedly, I open the door grandly, making her stop in her tracks.

A sweet smile grazes her pink lips. I smile widely, hardly containing it. Sadly, she isn't my girlfriend…yet, of course. I hope to make her mine soon, though. Heawon clicks off the blasting stereo and sits on the floor in the middle. I walk and sit right across from her.

"You're always here on time." She says, amused.

I roll my eyes. "Of course, I want extra practice for the big competition next month." I partly lie. Then I add, "Oh yeah, that reminds me. JYP High's two groups sent us a video, asking us to meet up with them today; for friendly purposes."

That's the other reason why today's a special day. This is the first time this has ever been attempted in the years 'Idol Competition' has been made. We aren't saying that we're excited about this meeting, but we're more cautious.

"You think they're only asking us to taunt us?" Heawon says, breaking my train of thought.

"That's what we're thinking of, too. But we're all going anyways." I say then smile. "You have to come with us."

"What?" She exclaims, suddenly standing up. "Why do I?"

"Because we want them to be intimidated. You and Shaun are the reason why we're so powerful. But since Shaun is not here, you can fill in for him." I explain, still smiling up at her. She scratches her head, her face doubtful. Childishly, I hug her legs and whine, "Come on! You have to come! I want you there." I mumble the last part quietly. But I guess she hears it because she softly smiles and nods. I cheer stupidly and pull her back down to the floor next to me. This time, we stare at each other through the mirrors.

"So, what time will we all meet up and where?" Heawon asks, massaging her bare, long legs. I bite my lips hard and find my eyes linger on her legs.

I am a guy, right? But I'm a sweet one, so I quietly move her hands away and lift her legs up to my lap, making her face me. I mentally laugh at seeing her wide, bright eyes. How cute. Quickly enough, I start massaging her legs. I hide my smirk as I see her bite her lips at the corner of my eyes.

"We're going to meet up around nine at night at their dance studio." I inform her.

"Oh, I see. Who are the two groups competing?"

"2PM and Miss A. Boys versus boys and girls versus girls."

"Mmm." She simply says in acknowledgement.

Silence.

I continue to massage. "You know," I say, breaking the silence. "If it feels good, you can just say so. My hands are magic." I wiggle my eyebrows and wink at her. Pink hue instantly rises on her cheeks. I laugh heartily at how cute she looks.

"Aish!" She mutters, punching me in the arms repeatedly.


	24. Opponents Meet

**[Heawon POV]**

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

I rise up from my couch and turn off the TV. I glance at the clock. It's already 9:15 p.m. I grab my keys and my purse before opening the door. Seungri's smiling face welcomes me. I instantly smile back. I can't resist him, can I? I wave at the rest of the Big Bang boys and the 2NE1 girls behind him. They greet me happily. I quickly check over their clothing. Good, they're not wearing anything too ostentatious. I have a feeling these two other groups are going to show off their dance moves "unconsciously". I mean why meet up at their dance studio in the first place?

In a matter of minutes, we were already piling up into two separate vans. Just when I was about to walk with Dara to the other van, a warm hand snatches my wrist and pulls me away. Seungri loops his arm through mine, and he smiles boyishly at me. "You're riding with us, okay?" He says.

Without giving me any time to respond, I'm already being pushed into the boys' van. I roll my eyes and sit in the back next to Daesung on my left. Seungri slides in and sits on my right.

Silence unfolds.

"So, besides showing off Heawon, what else should we do to intimidate them?" Daesung speaks up, breaking the tense silence.

"I was just thinking about that." Jiyong says from the passenger seat. "We should bring YoungBae and Seungri out as well."

"You might as well just leave it to Seungri and Heawon." YoungBae encounters, flashing a knowing smile at me. I slightly blush.

"Why?" Seungri asks, sounding somewhat annoyed. Annoyed at what?

"Because you and Heawon are great together." Jiyong chimes in, winking at Seungri. Seungri clears his throat next to me, and I blush deeper. Why does it seem like Jiyong's words have a double meaning?

"Shut up, hyung." I hear Seungri mutter under his breath. Then he speaks up, "But I say we need YoungBae hyung. You don't know what we're up against."

"True. But what about the girls?" Seunghyun asks.

"Minzy is fine all by herself and you all know that." I speak up. I see them all nod in agreement. "Though…" I add. "Chae Rin isn't that bad either."

"We're here." The driver announces. After a moment, we meet up with the girls at the entrance of JYP High.

"Deep breaths and stay calm. I want to see that confidence I see everyday." I encourage them. As we go inside, Seungri nudges me by the elbow. Playfully, I nudge him back in his arm. We lock eyes. A boyish, confident smile comes across his face and I feel his hand slipping into mine. He gives me a tight squeeze before letting go.

Okay, now I'm ready.

~O~O~

"Wait." I stop everyone before we enter 2PM and Miss A's dance studio. I feel their eyes digging a hole into the back of my head, but I ignore them as my ears adjust to the loud music the other band is playing. I take a peek through the small window on their door.

I see glimpses of figures standing and sitting on the floor, simply lounging. I smirk, knowing their strategy. "Jiyong-ah." I call him over. Once I feel him over my shoulder, I say, "Go barge right in. Don't hesitate and open the door loudly."

"But why—"

"Just do it." I order, cutting him off. He gives me a look of confusion, but nods anyways.

"Come on, guys." I hear him beckon to the rest of us. I keep my eyes trained on the lounging figures.

_Bang!_

All the figures quickly stand up and start dancing as if they've been dancing for a while now. I smirk once more. I laugh at their foolish strategies. Now I know how they're going to "intimidate" us. I quickly slip inside the studio and linger behind my group.

"Ah, hello! Welcome to JYP High!" A deep voice says. Someone turns off the music and I can practically feel the tension through both sides. I make quick assessments on each person in YG. The girls are doing fine, standing tall and proud. I feel the sides of my lips twitch up. Then I survey the boys. Daesung and YoungBae slightly look nervous, but they keep a straight face.

I look at Seunghyun next. He's doing great, but even _I _shudder at how his eyes look. I swear it looks like he's going to kill somebody. My eyes slide over to Seungri. As if sensing my eyes on him, he looks sideways at me. He winks without fault. Like I said, his confidence is overwhelming and I admire him for it. Without thinking, I smile back.

"Hello, we're from YG High." Jiyong replies, sounding completely relaxed. But then I really look at him. His arms are folded across his chest, taking on his leader role. "I'm G-Dragon from Big Bang." He introduces himself. Then he smiles a tight smile, "Let us introduce ourselves first."

One by one, each of them introduce themselves like they would usually do, relaxed and with a smile. My respect for them got higher. I admire how they keep a cool front despite the real tension in the room.

"Meet our choreographer, Kim Heawon." I hear Jiyong say. I snap my head towards him and he looks back at me, beckoning me to the front between him and Seungri. I take in a sharp breath and walk to the front, my eyes already assessing the other groups quickly. I smile tightly and do a slight bow.

"Heawon?"

My whole body freezes. That…that can't—

But it is. I distantly hear his footsteps walk to the front, standing right across from me with a knowing glint in his sickeningly familiar eyes.

"Chansung." I breathe out.

"Hmm." He smiles.

* * *

><p>AN: I barely have time to even log into FF anymore T_T School choking me with piles of homework. BUT, don't worry! I won't abandon this! In fact, I'm already finished writing it! (; I just need to update it~

**Anyway, comment? It makes my day! :D**


	25. Opponent's Mockery

**A/N: Hello there! I know I usually do my author's note after the chapter, but this chapter involves real dancing. So, continue reading, but refer back to this author's note whenever it's the groups turn to dance. You'll understand once you keep reading!**

**Miss A: .com/watch?v=9Sbxb_7Rl8g**

**Minzy Solo: .com/watch?v=h1G82wFM7CM**

**2NE1: .com/watch?v=4VC4Av1OLis**

**2PM: .com/watch?v=EiqcMF7rXdA**

* * *

><p><strong>[Heawon POV]<strong>

"Do you… Do you know each other?" Someone asks, having the guts to speak up.

Chansung smiles wider at me, his eyes never leaving mine. My body… it refuses to move. I can't freeze like this; I can't be like this. Why? I thought I was better than this.

"No." He says. "No, we don't."

My breath catches up in my throat at his response. _Liar. You stupid liar _was what I wanted to snap at him. I mentally scoff and tighten my fists.

"Well then, we'll start introducing ourselves." The one with the deep voice intercepts. "I'm Taecyeon from 2PM."

"I'm Chansung from 2PM." He says, keeping his eyes on me. I grit my teeth together. I know that look in his eyes. He's challenging, challenging me to speak up about our past relationship. I dig my nails into the palm of my hands. Our eyes stay locked on each other as his teammates introduce themselves.

"So, let's cut all this tension, shall we?" Wooyoung speaks up, clapping his hands. "Introductions are alright, but how about we show who we really are through dance, eh?"

He smirks at me. "Let's do this." He says. He turns around and goes all the way to the end of the room. Our group steps back to the other side and watches, anticipating.

The 2PM boys bow and gesture for the girls to go first. Happily and almost in a snobby way, they strut forward to the middle. They pose and wait for the singer to sing. I quickly go in between the 2NE1 girls. Bom locks arms with me and they all stare at me, obviously thinking they're not prepared enough to do this "dance battle".

"Focus and watch their moves." I murmur to them. They train their eyes on the others and I squint, my whole attention on their bodies. The beats start streaming out of the speakers. _Fingers _by Pink are playing. Halfway through, the song fades and another song comes up. I instantly recognize it as well, _Rule breaker _by Ashley Simpson. Not able to hide my distaste, I scrunch up my nose. It's too sexual for me. The song ends and they strike another pose. Nevertheless, I clap along with everyone else.

"Your turn." Junho sings from across the room. "Oh wait, are you guys even prepared?" He snobbishly adds.

I step up and pull out a CD from behind my back. I hear the girls softly gasp behind me. Yeah, I didn't tell anybody I had a plan. With things like this, I'm always prepared. "Actually, we just have a special soundtrack of our own." I smirk. I stride over, brushing pass Miss A. They stare at me with accusing eyes as I toss their CD aside and replace it with my own.

I still have that burned CD YG gave me when I asked for a copy of all the YG artist's songs. Why not? It's more intimidating for the other side anyway. I switch it to track 5, but pause it as another idea comes to mind. I did say Minzy is okay all on her own right? I pull out my iPod and choose one of Minzy's favorite songs.

_Imma be, Imma be~_

I turn around and meet Minzy's eyes. I gesture her to come out with a stern look on my face, in professional mode. I'm sure these YG High students know me well enough after all the vigorous practicing I gave them almost everyday. Minzy steps up and catches a hat I told YoungBae to give to her. She locks eyes with me before turning around, her back towards the other groups. I smile proudly. I caught a glimpse of her confidence.

I watch Minzy and Miss A at the same time, surveying her moves and their expressions. They sure do know how to keep a poker face. Just about when the song ends, I quickly change it to the other song I paused. Loud beats play and I see realization light up my girls' eyes. I lock eyes with Seungri, silently telling him to do something. Soon enough, he nods and starts pulling out four chairs out to the middle in a line.

_Hey, pretty boy._

Almost instantly, the girls take their places and catch up with the song like we practiced. I smile as I watch them until they finish proudly. I give them nods of approval as they place the chairs back with deep breaths and linger in the back. Nickhun and Miss A politely clap. I softly smile. They aren't that bad.

"Nice performance, but you really think they win that way?" Taecyeon interrupts. My smile falls. Well, _some _of them don't seem too bad. Not wanting to give him satisfaction, I keep my smile once more.

"It's not over yet. All I'm seeing right now is all talk. What is it you boys called us over here? I'm hearing, but not seeing." I say politely, actually sneering at them in my head. Oh yeah, I'm completely competitive. It's in my blood.

Junsu glares while Taecyeon scoffs. "You don't know what you're messing with, cutie." Taecyeon smirks, winking at me. On the other side of the room, I distinctly hear someone growl, but I don't give a second thought as Chansung walks up to me. Without realizing, I hold my breath. He stands next to me, facing the stereo while I face the open space. At the corner of my eyes, I see him arrogantly smirk as he tosses my CD on the bench and replace it with their own.

"Nice to know you're still competitive." He murmurs to me.

I don't reply and keep a straight face. I cross my arms across my chest and really wish I could step away from him. I feel my jaw clench as I suddenly smell his familiar scent; the scent that used to make me fall to my knees. I clench my hands into fists.

I hear him slightly chuckle under his breath before he presses play. Melodies and beats come out of the speakers. _Low _by Flo Rida plays. I watch his friends walk towards the middle and get into position. Chansung turns around and I feel his scent become stronger as he leans down to my ear. I have the sudden urge to close my eyes, to breathe in that strong scent. My mind goes back to that time where we were backstage, waiting for our turn to compete at the age of sixteen. I just want to face him and—

My eyes meet Seungri's.

The look in his eyes: the look of pure determination and strength. He's giving me strength. He knows I had a past with Chansung. I knew he would get an inkling of it. Seungri looks at me, glances at Chansung, then stares back at me. He wants to get rid of him. At the back of my mind, I mentally smile.

But then Chansung whispers in my ear, "You just made the competition more exciting for me."

* * *

><p>AN: It's about time, right? Haha, I sincerely apologize that I haven't updated in weeks. Believe me: I've been itching to log into FF almost everyday T_T BUT, prepare for a massive update!

**Now, care to comment and help me make sure I didn't lose your interest? (:**


	26. Among Motives

**A/N: Yes, another weird author's note :3**

**Big Bang: http:/www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v=_K8YWuiIbmY**

* * *

><p><strong>[Heawon POV]<strong>

I stiffly watch them dance, still not recovering over what Chansung said. I want to rip his tongue out so bad. But as I watch them, I start to see that their hands are precise and how they show—Aish!

I can't praise them. I refuse to. This is a competition. This is a war. I can't let the opponent tear me down. I have to stay determined and strong. _Come on, Heawon, you can do this. You can win this, _I silently tell myself. But their dance seems to lag on forever. I need to have faith in my boys. I know I trained them well so far and I know how much potential they have.

After what seems like years, 2PM finally finish. Chansung flashes a wicked smile at me; showing off. I scoff and look away, hoping he doesn't see right through me like he used to do. I feel my lips quiver. Feeling frustrated at my weakness, I bite down on my bottom lip hard. I hate this.

I take in a deep breath and direct my gaze towards my boys. I motion for them to come to the center. With the up-most confidence, they come forward, waiting for me to put up a song. I know they think they aren't prepared, that's why they're fidgeting so much. But I smirk and change the song back to my CD. I press play and turn around. I see recognition light up their eyes as one of their recorded originals start to play. I smile. _Shake It _by Big Bang: one of my favorite songs to dance to now.

I tap my foot along with the music. I glance at the other group. They seem surprised at all the songs I play. YG artists are more talented than simple dancing. They need to recognize that. Halfway to the song, I smile, unable to contain my pride in the boys. They're doing well. I'm glad Seunghyun actually took my advice to lip-sync during his dance solo parts. I'm pretty sure he knows he can't dance like YoungBae.

The boys end their dance with a fist pump in the air. I smile widely at each other them, nodding in approval once again. I turn to the other group as I walk backwards to my team. I give them a challenging smirk, forgetting about a certain someone among them.

Taecyeon claps slowly, mockingly. "Nice job. But I think you need to work on your facial expressions. No one wants _pretty boys _on the scene." He says, sneering the words "pretty boys".

Seungri scoffs. "How about you guys look at each other before calling us that? Obviously, you guys only rely on appearance."

Junho laughs. "At least we can freestyle unlike _someone _among you."

"It's too bad I didn't see any of that. All I saw was crap." I snap instantly.

Chansung lets out a hearty laugh. "Defensive now, aren't we, Heawon-ah?"

"Shut up!" Seungri says the same time I say it.

I blush deeply and clear my throat so everyone's attention will be on me. I place my hands on my hips and look at them haughtily. "So, is that all? We would like to continue our lives." I sarcastically remark.

"You tell us." Junsu challenges, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I simply roll my eyes and turn around. I walk past my group and linger in the back, where I should've stayed the whole time.

"Wait! We just have one more thing to show them." I hear Chansung's voice announce. I scrunch up my nose at my sudden heavy heart whenever I simply hear his voice. "Cue music." He says.

Deep beats play and I outstretch my neck, curiosity getting the best of me. Chansung smiles a deep mocking smile at me and my eyes turn into slits, suspicious. We all watch as the 2PM boys follow along with the song with a hint of techno. I've never heard this song before…

My body stands still as I watch two of them get into position, one knee on the floor with one hand outstretched. I lose my breath and my eyes start to water. No. I abruptly rise up and stride to the front, not caring who I'm pushing. He couldn't have… My head starts to pound harshly and my chest tightens up. I clench my hands into fists. He lied. He told me he didn't know how to do it. He lied to me!

Just as another member jumps over their arms, they start to dance again. I feel suffocated by the minute, but… my eyes can't break away. The betrayal behind this dance is so strong that I can't even seem to break away from the memories it brings me. Just as it finishes, Chansung does a flip and stares directly at me. He smiles brightly, daring me to say something about it. He walks up to me and evens his face with mine.

My throat clogs up as I see him look at me like he did back then. I restrain myself from crying. Not in front of him. "I just thought you would like to see something extra." He murmurs huskily.

I feel my nails digging into the palms of my hands as I speak up, my voice suddenly hoarse. "Don't think you're the only one with tricks up your sleeves." I say loudly. I muster up the best intense stare I have. But it's pretty hard to see with my tears getting in the way. I know he sees it from the way his eyes sparkle with amusement. "Bring it on." I mumble darkly to him.

"Mmm. I'd be glad to." He whispers. "It's good to see you again, my sweet beloved Heawon." He flashes one last taunting smile and walks back to his group. I watch him with saddened eyes as he addresses everybody this time. "It was nice meeting you all. Good luck. You're going to need it." He chuckles, letting our eyes meet one last time before a warm hand snatches me away.

Once out of the building, I exhale deeply and heavily. A tear falls from my cheek and I know I can't hold it in any longer. With my head hanging low, I speak to the person who brought me out of the building. "I'll be running. Don't wait up for me." I shakily breathe out. Without giving them time to reply, I turn around and start kicking my legs into full speed. The tears I've been holding back for so long finally streak down my cheeks. A terrifying sob escapes my throat.

Why does my heart still hurt so much after all these years?


	27. Dancer's History

**[Seungri POV]**

I don't move as I feel Jiyong hyung sling his arm over my shoulders. "Where is our MVP, Heawon, going?" He asks me, looking after Heawon's retreating figure and back at my face.

But I simply can't reply. Why? I don't know. Maybe it's because my throat instantly went dry when I heard her shaken voice. Or maybe it's because my chest formed knots when I spotted that tear on her hallow cheeks. Maybe it's because I simply let her run away…

I'm supposed to be her comfort. But why didn't I do it now? I should be running after her right now if it wasn't for Jiyong hyung holding me back. I know he figured out what I was going to do. He's my hyung after all. I stare at him pleadingly, letting go of my pride for once.

He silently stares back. "Seungri-ah, give her some time alone first. I don't know what happened or what you saw, but just give her a few moments to herself."

Despite the strong urge to break away from his grasp and run after her, I let out a sigh and slump in his arm. "But she needs someone." I mumble as he leads me to the van.

"Maybe she does, but not right at this moment. Let her breathe." He murmurs, eyeing me at the same time.

I slightly nod and stare out the window the rest of the ride home, hoping to see the girl who's constantly on my mind on the way.

~O~O~

I anxiously glare at the clock, impatiently tapping my fingers against my phone. It's already one in the morning and she isn't back yet. I should go wait by her dorm. I hop off my bed and quietly sneak out the dorm, happy that I was able to sneak out without anyone catching me for the first time. Slowly but stealthily, I walk along the hallways, making sure I don't make noise.

"Seungri?"

I come at a halt the same time Heawon does. I mentally flinch at the sight of her face. Her usual pink hue in her cheeks is gone and tears stain her face while her silky hair is a mess. I stare in her eyes, her beautiful sad eyes. They seem so dull; there's no spark in them whatsoever. In an instant, I stride over and pull her into my arms.

She buries her head into my chest as she grips onto my shirt with both hands. I hear her sob. My heart starts to ram into my chest hard as I listen to her. I know something happened between Heawon and Chansung. I knew it right when I locked eyes with her after he called her name. I wonder what happened between them…

Another sob from her breaks my train of thought. I gently take the keys to her dorm from her jacket pocket. I wrap one arm around her shoulders and walk her inside her dorm. I sit her down on the couch and kneel on the floor in front of her. I catch her chin and lift her face up to look me in the eyes. My chest aches at the sight of her stained face.

"Hey," I let go of her chin and use both hands to grasp hers on her lap. My thumbs rub the palms of her hands soothingly. "I don't like seeing you cry. Why are you back so late?"

She holds my hands tightly, almost making me wince at her strength. "I saw someone after five years. I saw someone who promised me something I held dear. I saw someone who used to mean my whole life. I saw someone who I thought I wouldn't see anymore—"

Her voice cracks and she closes her eyes. Tears fall down her cheeks. I take one hand away from her strong hold and softly wipe her tears away with my fingers. The tips of my fingers linger at the corner of her lips. I feel tiny, quick breaths escape her lips as they part. She slowly opens her eyes and looks at me with empty eyes, making my heart slow down and my stomach form knots.

"That someone was Chansung." She whispers. Her eyes then blankly stare at our entwined hands as she pours her heart out at me.

~O~O~

**[Heawon POV]**

"I met Chansung through a dance class actually. We were both the same age, eleven years old to be exact." I tell Seungri, starting off. I mentally smile at the faint memory. "I remember being so eager to learn dancing. I wanted to learn every single move possible after watching those groups dance and sing on TV. My cousin would bring me to watch dance battles on the streets. That's where I discovered my favorite kind of dances: hip-hop and pop." I smile this time, ignoring the stiffness of my cheeks from all the previous tears. I continue.

"So, after a whole lot of begging on my part, I got my parents to enroll me in dance classes. By then, I sort of hit it off with Chansung. I saw how the teacher favored him and he proved why. He is a great dancer. At first, the only thing I could do was spin and not fall. I was horrible and almost quit this whole dream of mine. That's where Chansung became my friend. He supported me and told me not to give up. He even taught me after school and on the weekends.

"By that time, we grew up together, going through middle and high school with each other. I was content, following this routine I fell so comfortable with. I fell for him. All I did everyday was to wake up, go to school, ride back home with Chansung, homework, practice dancing with him, and do it all over again. Little by little, with the help of Chansung and the dance classes, I improved a hell of a lot better than I started. My teacher even started praising me for my improvement. I was happy with my progress and was actually starting to dream of a career where I can choreograph or teach dance classes. But my parents got in the way, finally having enough of this 'stupid, worthless dream of mine'. That's when I started distancing myself from them, at the age of fourteen.

"And that's the age where I reached the top of my dance class. I was getting so good to the point where I could even help the teacher with teaching… What I didn't notice was Chansung. I got so focused on my dancing and reaching the top that he was faded into the background." I stop, gulping. I feel Seungri squeeze my hands. I lock eyes with him, sad to say the next thing.

"By the age of sixteen, he betrayed me."


	28. Experienced Wrongly

**[Heawon POV]**

"What do you mean he betrayed you?" Seungri asks, a hint of anger in his voice. I slightly smile at him, subconsciously amused by the annoyance in his eyes from my statement.

"He betrayed me. I guess you could say we were dating through out the years; I mean we loved each other. Then he signed us up for two competitions in that year. For the first competition, we worked day and night trying to make a perfect routine. In the end, we won first place. We were so piped up about it that our confidence grew in ourselves. We were ready to take on the second competition, but that wasn't until the second half of the year. So, we practiced everyday. But something changed in Chansung as the days went by.

"He kept getting frustrated a lot more easily; like I would miss a step and he would push me and yell at me to get it right. He wasn't even being playful anymore. Our practice meets would be full of yelling and pushing, and they were all from him. It was weird, but I went along with him anyway, thinking he was just nervous about the competition. Then he told me he changed the whole choreography."

My eyes went distant again as I recall Chansung telling me that he changed the choreography two weeks before the competition. Of course, I freaked out. But, strangely enough, I didn't get any comfort from him. All I got from him was a "You'll do fine".

"He wanted to do something exciting and different added into our dance. Something that other teams would never think of and he gave me the responsibility to think of something. I didn't sleep for three nights in a row all because I was thinking of what to do. That's when I came up with something, something that was probably one of my best routines ever. Chansung was all for it, actually flashing me a smile for the first time in months. We worked hard to get it right."

I blink a couple of times, regaining my eyesight. I grip Seungri's hands, calling his attention to me. "Remember that last routine 2PM showed us before we left?"

"Yeah? It was pretty impressive. I don't know how we're going to—"

"That was my idea." I cut him off, my voice suddenly cold.

Seungri looks at me for a moment with an incredulous look. "Are you freaking kidding me?" He explodes. He lets go of my hands and stands up. He runs his hands through his hair. "That jerk… Stealing…her idea…bastard…" I distinctly hear him mutter. I simply watch him pace back and forth. After a while, he sighs and sits next to me closely, our arms touching warmly. He looks at me once more. "Go on." He softly smiles.

I take in a deep breath, preparing myself to remember what happened during the competition.

"At the day of the competition, we watched all the other people while practicing. Chansung was serious the whole time and I, being his girlfriend at the time, couldn't even get him to loosen up. I hated it. But I didn't even put that much effort into cheering him up for two reasons. One was because I knew he wouldn't loosen up in the first place. And second," I sigh a deep sigh and continue.

"And secondly, I was too damn exhausted already. Chansung made me practice day and night and I stayed up three nights straight to figure out that routine. Then he went and changed it two weeks before? It was pure hell… I was stupid for letting Chansung go home early every night. And because of exhaustion, I couldn't dance right at all. I was drowsy and weak. Then Chansung 'noticed' me being so tired that he told me to sit backstage.

"I couldn't think straight and I sat down anyway. He told me to close my eyes and concentrate. Before I knew it, I woke up in an empty building."

"Excuse me?" Seungri exclaims. "He _left _you there?"

I scoff bitterly. "It would've been better if he'd done that. But no, he did something far worse. He went ahead and did the competition without me. I remember walking to the stage where a single spotlight was on. On the floor was a little stupid note and photo from Chansung."

"What did it say?" Seungri asks, calming himself down.

"_'It's a good thing you fell asleep. I'm glad you love me so much or else this plan wouldn't have worked. I did the performance without you and J.Y. Park from JYP High scouted me. Thanks for the help!'_" I recite the note with a bitter voice. You have no idea how much I re-read that note so many times. You have no idea how much pain wracked into my heart because of his carefree words. "It was as if he didn't care how I could've passed out anytime soon." I whisper, more to myself than to Seungri.

"That damn bastard." I hear Seungri curse. I feel him wrap his arm around my shoulders gently. "You said he left a photo as well…?"

"Yeah," I nod. "It was a picture of him holding the first place trophy with J.Y. Park. On the back, he wrote '_Thanks for helping me land a spot in his school!'_"

Suddenly, Seungri entwines his hand with mine and stands up. I look up at him, surprised. "Come on." He says, pulling me up.

"To where?" I ask as he starts leading me out my dorm.

"To ease off the pain." He smiles softly as me. He starts running eventually making me run as well. After a while, we end up in the dance studio. Seungri makes me stand in the middle and lets go of my hands. He turns and turns on the stereo to a techno song. He stupid starts dancing like those lame robot moves, actually making me laugh.

He grabs my hands once more starts making me flail my arms around dumbly. I shake my head repeatedly, extremely happy that he can change my mood so quickly. Seungri lets go and starts dancing to the techno music seriously this time. Once done, he gestures for me to try. I nod my head in time with the beat until I start moving my body. I smile. I haven't done techno in a while.

Then the song suddenly changes to country. And I find Seungri hopping around me as if he's riding a horse. Almost instantly, we start dancing the electric slide with his hand in mine. Then it changes once more to a hip-hop song and we battle like we did before. I feel my adrenaline pumping wildly as I continue to change my genre of dances as the song changes. A "club-banger" song comes on and Seungri pulls me close by the waist.

I lock eyes with Seungri. I haven't felt my adrenaline charging in such a long time. My veins pump against my skin and my heart pounds erratically through my chest.

It feels so comfortable, so _right._

* * *

><p>AN: Ah~ It feels so good to update again. Four updates in one day? I think it'll suffice for now!

**Comment? (:**


	29. Brainstorming

**[Seungri POV]**

"Seungri…"

My stomach tingles as I feel something run through my hair softly.

"Come on, Seungri."

I shudder as I feel something soft and warm caress my cheeks.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty." A warm breath whispers in my ear… followed by a smack in the forehead. My eyes widen at the sudden, unexpected pain. I sit up, rubbing my forehead roughly. I turn around.

"Yah!" I shout, finding Heawon behind me. She laughs. "That's mean!"

"Childish~ How cute." She says, smiling brightly at me.

No one calls me childish except for my hyungs! I open my mouth to snap back defensively until I actually see her glowing face. I close my mouth and stare at her in awe. It looks like Heawon recovered from last night. I smile instead, not able to help it. She looks back at me weirdly. She shakes her head and crawls towards the mirror, examining her face closely.

"We fell asleep here last night." She says.

"Technically, we fell asleep here this morning." I chuckle, slowly crawling towards her. I lean against the mirror and watch her touch her face. She bites her lip worriedly. Without thinking, I grab her chin and turn her face towards me. "You're not developing wrinkles. Don't worry about that. You're beautiful." I blurt out.

Oh my god.

What the hell! Am I drunk? Am I out of my mind? I crossed the line. I freaking crossed the line. I—

She giggles and playfully slaps my hand away… She giggled? She giggled. Oh my god, she accepted my compliment. "Nice way of sucking up, you lame panda." She says, looking back at her reflection in the mirror. My mind suddenly calms down and I pout, looking down at my lap in disappointment. Then I see her slip her hand in mine at the corner of my eyes; she squeezes my hand tightly. "But thank you." She murmurs.

We both stay still for a moment, simply feeling the warmth. We smile at the same time softly. Then Heawon abruptly stands up and claps her hands. I look up at her questioningly. She extends her hand out.

"Come on. We should get the other boys. I forgot we have practice today." She says, looking a little frustrated. Frustrated over what? Either way, I grab her hand and she pulls me up. We walk out the dance studio hand in hand. I don't even think she notices, but I'm sure as hell that my palms are starting to sweat from all these precious moments with her. Jeez, she's affecting me so much.

~O~O~

"Uh, Heawon…?" I hear someone breathe out deeply.

"What?" She snaps at Jiyong hyung. I cringe. _Oh god, please don't ask what I think you're going to ask, Jiyong hyung_, I thought pleadingly.

"Can we…take a break?" He heavily pants.

Heawon squints at Jiyong hyung then at all of us on the benches and floor. Aish! Hyung should know better than to ask her that question during practice! We're all going to die!

"Fifteen minute break."

All of us snap our heads to Heawon in surprise. I could practically hear our necks snapping from the quickness. In return, Heawon ignores our eyes and walks to the front of the mirror, examining her face closely. I would go right up to her and maybe even hug her legs in gratefulness, but I'm still so damn tired from our constant practices. I stay seated on the bench and simply watch her from afar.

It's surprising how she let us have a fifteen-minute break. Hell, we would be practically crying in happiness if we got a five-minute break. Also, it's only been four hours. Our practices with Heawon are usually seven hours! I watch her touch her face and outline the bottom of her eye. My eyes turn into slits, as I get suspicious. I see gears turning in her head big time. What is she thinking about?

Abruptly, she turns around, facing us. Funny enough, we jump in fear. Who said Heawon wasn't fierce and scary when professional? She places her hands on her hips and lets out a long sigh, the only sound in the room. She meets each of our eyes, lingering on me a few more moments. She starts to pace, back and forth. As if she had a magnet attached to her forehead, our eyes follow her.

"So, tell me. I want something extra in our routine for this competition. I want something that defines and represents YG High itself, not just a dance to define you boys, but the whole school in general. Any ideas?" She says, sounding very professional. She looks at us and raises an eyebrow.

Sheepishly, Daesung hyung raises his hand. "How about we sing along with our songs?"

"That's not a bad idea." Heawon acknowledges. Then she adds, "But you'll be focused on singing along that you'll forget you're in a _dance _competition."

"You're right." Daesung hyung breathes out, nodding.

"Well, 2PM is doing a dance break. It was short, but powerful. Their little stunt was amazing." YoungBae hyung says.

My eyes instantly land on Heawon. I see her ever so slightly flinch at the statement, barely enough to see in anyone else's eyes. But I know her more than anyone else here; hell, it's almost like we have a connection. I send her reassurance through my eyes as she meets my gaze. The tiniest of movement on her lips gave me the proof that she read me well.

"What's going on here? Slacking off, aren't we?" A powerful yet amused voice enters the room. We all snap our head and immediately bow down as YG hyung steps in the studio. He walks over and pats me on the back, sitting down on the bench next to me. "So, what's going on?" He repeats.

"Heawon wants to add something into our routine for the dance competition." Seunghyun hyung tells him.

YG hyung nods in acknowledgement. The room is quiet for a moment as we watch YG hyung think about something. He then looks at Heawon sharply. He squints. "Heawon-ah, how about you, Seungri, and YoungBae think about it? Let the dancer's combine their minds. I'm pretty sure you'll be able to come up with a bit soon."

I glance at Heawon and YoungBae hyung both before we nod at YG hyung. This is going to be fun… sort of.


	30. Tough Dancer

**[Heawon POV]**

I yawn and stretch out my arms as I face the mirror in the dance studio. Seungri groans behind me and I watch YoungBae ruffle his hair through the mirror. Both of them yawn as well.

"Heawon-ah," YoungBae calls me. I meet his gaze through the mirror, raising my eyebrow. "It's already two in the morning. We've been at this for a whole day. How about we call it a night?"

I shake my head slowly. "You guys can go, but I'll stay here."

"Are you sure?"

I nod and start stretching my arms. I've been sleeping late these past few days anyway. It's no wonder why I'm developing dark circles.

"Alright. Come on, Seungri."

"No," Seungri replies softly. I turn around to face him in surprise. He's really tired; it's pretty obvious since he yawns almost every minute. "I'll stay with Heawon."

I shake my head and roll my eyes. "Just take the boy away, YoungBae. Look at him. He's about to pass out here and now." I meet Seungri's eyes. "Get some rest." I say gently.

Seungri pouts childishly as YoungBae pulls him out the dance studio. After standing a few moments in silence, I let out a deep sigh. I rub my eyes and glance at the clock. I know I should try to get some sleep, considering how I need it these upcoming days, but I don't think I can rest until I put together something extra into the boys' routine. Thanks to Chansung's stolen idea, I'm getting frustrated by the hour. I glance at the clock once more. I stand right in the middle of the room and close my eyes.

"One, two, three…" I murmur softly under my breath.

I lock my body and bring my arms up over my head. Slowly, sexily, I lift my right leg up high. Keeping the same position, I twist and place one hand on the ground; doing a handstand. I place my other hand down on the ground and push myself up in the air. Instantly, my forearms make contact with the ground harshly as I spin. I sharp sting vibrates throughout my arms, making me hiss.

I fall on my back, cursing under my breath at the harsh pain. I rub both of my arms and inspect them. A little red, but it isn't bleeding. Strongly, I stand back up redo my first position. Once I'm back on the handstand, I think of a different sequence quickly. My arm starts to shake and I wing it by landing one foot on the ground and doing another flip. I let out a huff as I smile at my reflection in the mirror. Let's do that again, shall we?

I repeat the whole sequence again; making sure it all flows with ease. Once I land my second flip, I thrust my hips, locking my body with every push. I want the audience to assume the boys are going to start dancing to hip-hop. Suddenly, I move my arms in a fluid motion, as if I'm portraying the wind blowing. I move my feet as well, moon-walking. Swiftly, I move over the right side of the room and quickly do a back flip without using my hands.

_Bam!_

"Aish!" I yell as my butt slams on the floor. I fight off an up-coming yawn. I need to at least make a first sequence before I call it a night. I stand back up and stride back to the middle of the floor. I repeat. _Arms up, lock the body, slowly bring the leg up, handstand, one foot down, flip, thrust, lock, thrust, lock, fluid arms, moon-walk, move over, _I chant the sequence in my head as I follow. _Back flip!_

I hear a satisfying _thud _as I land the flip. Rapidly, I powerfully turn my head left and right as I move my feet with ease, making my hair flip epically. I distinctly hear my neck crack from the force of my turns, but I don't mind it, as I don't stop. I add in a quick yet sexy body wave and do a b-boy stunt. Running, I go over to the other side of the room, doing another flip. Once I reach the spot I wanted to land, I quickly do another flip to go to the center.

Hot white pain shoots up and down my spine as it bangs against the floor in the middle of the room. "Ah…" I hiss under my heavy breaths. I gulp, my throat feeling dry. I stare up at the stupid ceiling and entangle my fingers through my sweaty hair. I mentally growl in frustration and desperation. Why can't I get this right? My eyesight turns hazy as I remember the stunt 2PM did. They did it with such ease… Chansung did it with so much ease.

I remember when both of us couldn't get it right on the first few tries. Hell, we probably could've messed up if Chansung and I performed it back then. I scoff, _if_. How is it possible that those guys did it so freely when I struggled? Can you believe it? I couldn't even do _my own stunt_. I'm stupid. I'm a fool. I'm an idiot. Why did I show him that stunt? I know very damn well that I dance well and I'm sure as hell that if 2PM does that stunt in the competition, they'll win for sure.

I clench up hands in fists tightly, making my other hand grab a fistful of my hair. I pound the ground furiously. I push myself back up, suddenly determined as anger rushes through my veins. I mentally sigh a deep sigh as I inspect my body through the mirror, saying a silent apology to my body in advance. I'm pretty sure I'm going to have bruises by tomorrow. Heck, they'll probably start forming in a few hours once I'm done.

I repeat my routine, but I try to do the handstand/spin again. I clench my teeth in pain as I spin. I fall to the ground in pain. I curse softly and repeat it again. There's something in the back of my mind telling me that I_need _this move in the routine. I just need to make a few adjustments. I bite my bottom lip hard and I rub my red, stinging arms.

"I just need to make a few sacrifices." I murmur ever so softly. A cold shiver runs through me despite all the sweat covering my body. With the room filled with nothing other than my movements, it's dead quiet in the dance studio. It makes my words scarier and heavier than I ever intend it to be.


	31. Flipped Morning

**[Seungri POV]**

_Thud!_

I quickly sit up and rub my head. Ow… I glance up at my bed then cast my eyes down to the floor. Aish! Since when do I ever fall off my bed? I look at the clock and stare in disbelief. It's only five in the morning… My jaw drops. I only slept for three hours! I suddenly feel like crying. I lazily climb back up in bed, wrapping myself tightly in my blanket. I gently lay my head on the pillow and close my eyes. It's only five, right? I can get a few more hours of sleep before we have to go practice—Heawon!

I pop my eyes wide open. I knew something was bothering me in those three hours of tossing and turning. I wrestle with my blanket before jumping out of bed. I abruptly come to a halt once I open my door. Jiyong hyung blocks my way out to freedom with a sleepy smirk on his face.

"Where do you think you're going?" He drawls out sleepily.

"Bathroom?" I reply, accidentally making it sound like a question.

Hyung scoffs and pushes me back inside, surprising me at how strong he is so early in the morning. "You're not going anywhere. Go back to sleep, Lee Seunghyun." He orders, kicking me back on the bed.

I pout as I watch him close the door and guard it. He folds his arms and smirks that stupid smirk at me. "What are you doing up so early?" He asks.

I contemplate on whether I should tell him the reason or not… "Um," I hesitantly mutter. "I was going to see Heawon."

There was a moment of silence before I hear a sharp gasp from hyung. "Seungri-ah! Are you two dating now?" Hyung asks excitedly.

I snap my head up at him in surprise. Furthering my surprise, my door suddenly opens, slamming Jiyong hyung to the floor. Seunghyun hyung, Daesung hyung, and YoungBae hyung come running in.

"Yah!" Jiyong hyung says from the floor, dusting off his pants. "Were you guys eavesdropping?"

Seunghyun hyung jumps on my bed and tackles me in a hug while Daesung hyung says, "Of course! Seungri would only tell you this kind of stuff! We were dying to know!"

I push Seunghyun hyung away in disgust as he jokingly tries to kiss my cheek. "Aish! Hyung!" I whine. I crawl away from all of them and scratch the back of my head, annoyed. "We're not dating!" I say, feeling very stupid as I feel my chest ache at my statement.

"Aigoo~ Then why have you been meeting with her every morning in the dance studio?" Jiyong hyung asks, finally catching me. He smirks. I instantly feel my cheeks heat up.

"Aye~!" They all gush out together as they tackle me down to the floor, piling on top of me.

~O~O~

"Yah! Seungri-ah! Let's go! Don't you want to see your girlfriend?" I hear Jiyong hyung shout from the living room.

I scrunch up my nose as I hear the others laugh hysterically. "Idiots…" I mutter under my breath darkly. I grab a small towel and run to the dance studio, leaving my insane hyungs behind. I come to a halt once I face the dance studio's door faces me. Almost instantly, a smile spreads across my face. I quietly open the door, hoping to catch her by surprise. I know she gets scared easily, but she screams so cutely. My smile is instantly wiped off as I finally realize there's no music playing. Heawon would usually be playing our songs to the max.

Then I frown as I find the floor empty, no sexy body dancing around. Then I spy her body lying on the bench, a towel covering her face. I softly chuckle under my breath and quietly stride over to her. I kneel down on the floor and remove the towel from her face. I gently smile once more as I gaze at her face.

I lightly trace my fingertip across her cheeks then outline her beautiful closed eyes. I move some hair out of her face and my eyes land on her lips. Suddenly, my smile drops. I squint intensely at her lips. I rub my thumb gently at the corner of her lips. My eyes widen at the sight of blood staining on my thumb. She must have busted her lip last night…

I grab the towel and ever so softly clean the remaining blood from her lips. I bite my lip tightly as I accidentally press to hard. She stirs and reaches up to wipe her mouth harshly. I flinch as I watch. Shouldn't that have stung? It must be a— I freeze as my eyes catch a sight of her arm. She folds her arms back on her stomach. I lean in closer to her arms, trying to get a closer look. I accidentally let out a sharp gasp.

Her arms… Why are they so scarily red?

"Seungri-ah! What are you doing?" I hear one of my hyungs shout from behind. I lean back on my heels as Heawon snaps her eyes rapidly. She screams and falls off the bench, landing on my lap on the floor. I catch her and hold her head with my other hand.

"Yah! Hyung! Don't do that! You scared her." I say, worriedly looking for any bumps on her head. I run my fingers through her hair and meet her shocked eyes. "Are you okay?" I ask.

She stares at me for a few seconds before sitting up and looking around. She climbs off my lap and sits on the floor. I watch as she shakily runs her hands through her messy hair. "It's practice already…?" I hear her murmur.

"Yeah." I speak up. She snaps her head to me, as if she already forgot I was next to her. What's wrong with her? "You must have slept here last night."

Her eyes widen as she swiftly looks at the clock. Shakily, she stands up and makes a dash for the door. But before the walks out, she stops and turns to us. "Excuse me for a while, boys. Just start practicing. I-I-I got to… run. Yeah, run." She stutters before quickly walking out the studio. The hyungs and I exchange confused, worried looks.

"Did any of you guys see those red marks all over her arms?" YoungBae hyung asks after a moment of silence, being the watchful person he is.

"I did." I sigh out, raising my hand. I stare at the door longingly. I take a few steps toward the tempting open door. "I'm just gonna… follow her." I say before striding out of the studio.

"Yah! Think before you speak!" I hear Jiyong hyung shout after me. "Aish! You stalker!"


	32. Disappointing Practice

**[Heawon POV]**

I run straight to my dorm, changing clothes and grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. I quickly retie my hair into a neat ponytail and head back out. I can't believe I fell asleep in the dance studio again. And I overslept! What the hell? Not once in my life have I overslept until now. I growl in frustration as I head out YG High and start my laps. Now I'm keeping the boys from learning something new. Our schedule is going to be pushed back thanks to my stupid sleep. I need to run faster today…

After eighteen minutes, I job back inside the building. I throw away my empty water bottle on the way in as I wipe my forehead pointlessly. I'm sweating bullets and my heartbeat is beating every second. I need more water. But I don't stop walking until I reach my dorm. I check my watch, 7:30 a.m. I quickly go inside my dorm, screaming at the sight in the living room.

I press my hand against my chest, calming my rapid heartbeat. "Yah!"

"Sorry." Seungri sheepishly says, rising up from the couch and walking over to me. He brings his hand up, carrying a first aid kit. "Come with me." He starts walking towards my bathroom.

I scoff. Talk about making yourself at home. I scrunch my nose up at him childishly as I follow him. Jeez, this boy is rubbing off on me. Stupid childish acts. "Why are you here? You're supposed to be practicing." I say, suddenly realizing.

He places the kit on the counter and pats the table. "Sit." He commands.

He's not even looking at me! I take in a deep breath and file my anger away for now. I'm not having a good morning as it is… Instead, I start to pull myself up the table. A sharp pain shoots up on both of my arms and I let out a hiss. I close my eyes and touch my left and right arms. Now I understand Seungri's intentions. I completely forgot about my wounds. Crap. All the boys must have seen it.

My eyes snap open as I feel warm, strong hands on my waist. My eyes land on Seungri, but he's avoiding my eyes by looking down. I feel my eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. What's up with him? Right away, he lets go once he sets me on the tabletop. He opens the kit and grabs one of my wrists. He raises my hand up to examine my bruised arm.

"Um," I drag out, still confused with his tense mood. "It's just a bruise. It'll heal."

His head snaps up and he meets my eyes steadily, intensely. He raises my arm up higher. "Is this what you call a bruise? Did you even look at it?" He says, almost shouting. My eyes widen at the suddenness and I prevent myself from gasping. My jaw drops and I can't utter a single word out. I gape at him. He scoffs and looks back down, lowering my arm to his eye level.

I watch him aid my arms, shutting my mouth a minute later. Does he has PMS or something? He's getting mad at me for nothing. I feel him rub my wounds with alcohol. I flinch and quietly hiss under my breath. Seungri scoffs once more, shaking his head. Sheepishly, I take a glance at my arms. I bite my bottom lip as I analyze the damage I put on myself.

I didn't know I pushed myself that hard last night. Did I really have to practice that move to the point where I earned cuts and blood on my arms? I don't even remember what I was thinking most of the night. I was driven with determination to the point where I injured myself. For God's sake, I might've put my whole dancing career on the line! I nibble on my bottom lip and look down at my lap, staying still the rest of the time Seungri treats my arms.

Do I really still have to work on that trick?

~O~O~

_Clap! Clap! Clap!_

"Alright. Show me. Start music." I announce, standing tall in front of the boys. The music starts off instantly with Seunghyun's rap, beats pounding throughout the whole room. I count repetitively on each step. _One, two, one, two, three, four._

I squint, focusing on each of them once more. I continue to analyze them until they get to the middle of the song. I stop the music. Now, I have to work on the rest of the choreography. But first…

"Jiyong," I call out. He snaps his head up at me in alarm. "You're missing something at one point. You're just focusing too much on the others that you don't know what you're doing. Focus on yourself. The others will do fine with me here."

I repeat one sequence to him, showing him that he has to do something here. I know he can dance; he just won't let it shine since he's worrying about the others too much. "Freestyle it." I tell him. "I'm pretty sure you can do that." I walk around, facing YoungBae. "Work on your position. Everything is good except you need to have a good accuracy on where you're going to end up on stage and between your friends."

He nods, clearly thinking about it already. I pass by him and nod at Daesung. I pat his arm. "Doing good so far. Nothing to be improved today." Daesung smiles his cheery smile and thanks me. I stand in front of Seungri, our eyes meeting. He stares back at me with a blank stare. I mentally wince. I still don't understand why he's acting so indifferent to me. It's strange.

On our way back to the dance studio, he never said a word to me. He never even made eye contact with me. I absolutely have no idea what's gotten into him.

"What are you planning on saying to me?" He suddenly snaps quietly.

"Yah! Lee Seunghyun! How dare you talk to—" Jiyong shouts.

"Don't let foul emotions get to your dance. It brings the worst in every move you make." I cut Jiyong off, my voice hard and steady. I clench my hands into fists, feeling my body tense. I don't need another jerk ruining my days. My past with Chansung being on my mind is enough to keep me frustrated.

"Foul emotions," He breathes. He bitterly chuckles. "I guess constantly hurting yourself over some stupid damned competition between an ex isn't foul."

Seungri huffs under his breath before turning around and exiting the studio. I stand in my place, rigid. I close my eyes and feel my blood boil… But at the same time, I feel my heart slow down. I suddenly felt like crying in frustration. I flinch when someone's hand lands on my shoulder.

"We're so sorry about Seungri. He's not in a good mood today, which results him into being a brat. He didn't mean that. I don't know why he's being like that today…" Seunghyun softly says.

I turn around, swallowing my heartache and frustration for now. "No, it's alright. It's—"

"He's just worried about you." Jiyong interrupts me, staring at the bandages wrapped on my arms.


	33. Hidden Moments

**Seungri POV]**

I plop down on my bed, facing the ceiling. I bring my hand up and run my fingers through my messy and sweaty hair. "God," I groan out. I close my eyes as I feel my head pound. It's only the afternoon and stupid stuff already happened. Heawon's face and arms suddenly form in my head and I quickly open my eyes.

"Aish…" I growl; that dumb girl. Only she would be the one who would stay up all night to practice for us, to hurt herself just to win a competition. What's worse is that I wasn't even there to stop her. I've helped her out this far, but why did sleepiness have to hit me? I shake my head furiously. I still can't believe she would hurt herself to that extent.

I glance at the clock, 2:00 p.m. Only one more hour before practice ends. I can't believe I walked out on practice also. I let out a sigh. I can't believe I snapped at her like that. My words were pretty harsh… Oh crap. There it goes. Guilt is wracking my heart. I roll over and bury my face in my pillow, screaming into it. I get so angry so easily when it comes to her.

I strip my shirt off and head for the bathroom, turning on the shower. I take off the rest of my clothes and get in, feeling the warm water soothe me. Ah, I need this. I rest my head on the wall, letting the water soak me. I should probably apologize to Heawon. I bet I hurt her. I let out a sharp breath. I should calm down before—

_Bam!_

"Lee Seunghyun!"

I roll my eyes, already knowing whose voice that is. "Yes, hyung?" I say over the running water. "You could knock." I add.

"First you snap at Heawon, then you make remarks at me?" He shouts, voice booming.

I wince. "Mianhae, hyung."

"Get out here now." He says lowly.

I sigh and turn off the water. It looks like my few minutes of relaxation are finished. I don't think I'll be calm enough to apologize to Heawon today… And I really want to see her. I wrap my towel around my lower half and step out, automatically casting my eyes to the floor. I bow down once I see Jiyong hyung tapping his foot at the doorway.

"If you're worried about her, then you should be nice and gentle; not rude and bratty." He says softly, surprisingly.

I snap my head up and meet his gaze. "But—"

He raises his hand up, stopping me. "Calm yourself down before you go and apologize to her." He was about to leave before I stop him.

"Did you guys walk out on practice, too?" I ask, unable to hide my curiosity.

I hear him let out a deep sigh. "Heawon cut practice. She said today was enough for this week."

I nod… Wait. "This _week_?" I screech in surprise.

But Jiyong hyung was already out the bathroom. I hear his door slam. I stare vacantly at his previous spot. _She said today was enough for this week._ No practice this whole week? _Yeah, you hurt her _real _well_, my mind snaps at me. Angrily, I punch the wall.

I think I need another shower.

~O~O~

**[Heawon POV]**

I rub my eyes as I walk into my dorm. I drop my lucky towel and my keys on the floor carelessly. Maybe a whole week off of practice will do everybody some good. Hell, I know I need it. I plop down on my couch, wiping sweat off with the back of my hand. I stare at the clock. It is only 2:20 p.m. I'll go visit YG. I stand up, but look down at my clothes. Should I…? I shake my head. He won't mind.

I pick my keys off the floor and head back out, remembering the way to YG's office. I hope he's in there. I need to tell him about the week off thing. In just a few minutes, I find myself knocking on his door.

"Come in." He says.

I open the door and poke my head inside. I smile, burying my previous hurt feelings away. I don't want YG to know what happened. He smiles back and gestures for me to sit down. Once I get comfortable, I clear my throat, making him focus all his attention on me other than his computer.

"What brings you here, Heawon?"

"Um," I start, suddenly nervous under his steady stare. "I gave the boys a break for the rest of the week."

"From practice?" He asks in surprise. I nod and press my lips together, expecting an explosion. But instead, he chuckles and nods. "Arasso." He simply says. Yet again, my jaw drops. He laughs out loud this time. "You're different when teaching, Heawon. You're strict and difficult. I was thinking about giving you guys a vacation long before, but since you already called the shots, I'm okay with it."

I smile, rising up from the chair. I bow deeply. "Thank you, sir." I make my way out of the office. I check my watch, 2:37 p.m. I sigh and eye the elevator. The idea was so tempting, so fresh compared to the days I've been locked up in here. I make a snap decision and quickly stride over to the elevator. I go down to the lobby and exit YG High. I take in a deep breath.

"Taxi!" I shout, waving my hand over my head. The car stops in front of me and I climb inside. I tell the driver the address I've been longing to say for a whole month. I lean back against the seat and smile as I look out the window. My smile gets wider as the surroundings start to get familiar and cozy.

It's about time I came back home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Someone please tell me I wasn't the only one who literally had a fan-girl breakdown when Big Bang won the MTV EMA's Worldwide Act award! My Tumblr and Facebook were going insane with all the new posts! Whoo! I'm going to celebrate by updating with THREE chapters today! And it's only three for a reason... kekeke. You'll see why(;**


	34. Mending The Bumps

**[Seungri POV]**

**[Next Day]**

"Aish! Really, Heawon, really?" I growl, scrunching my nose in irritation. I pace back and forth in front of her dorm. Where is this girl? She hasn't been here the whole day and disappeared the rest of the day yesterday after she cut practice. I want to apologize, but I'm just getting frustrated all over again. A thought suddenly washes over me. What if she got abducted at night? What if she's held hostage right now? I mean with the world being dangerous these days, you never know when stuff like this'll happen.

Omo! Maybe I should try calling… Aish! I can't. She isn't picking up her calls. Why would she pick up now? But I have no other way to contact her. She hasn't talked to anybody that much. Where in the world would she go and stay for a day and a half? My heart suddenly drops as another thought barges in my mind. What if she's seeing someone? What if she has a lover? A boyfriend? Aigoo! What if she has a husband and she didn't tell any of us about it?

"Oh! Seungri? What are you doing here at… three in the morning?"

I whirl around, facing a tired-looking Heawon. In an instant, I wrap my arms around her and let out a sigh of relief. I feel her steady breathing against my chest as I hug her tighter. I haven't been able to see her face the whole day and a half. It's about time Heaven answers me and grants me an angel.

Heawon hesitantly pats my back. "Um…"

The reason I'm supposed to be here in the first place comes rushing back in my brain. "Oh! Right." I murmur. I let go, but keep her at arms length. I meet her eyes deeply, suddenly turning serious. "I'm sorry… about yesterday. I'm sorry about being so—"

"Don't worry about it." She cuts me off. She smiles and cups my cheek with one of her hands softly. "I needed the harsh reality." She whispers gently.

"No! But—"

She laughs and covers my mouth. "Come inside." She unlocks her door and gestures for me to go in. I plop myself on the couch weirdly. She's a strange girl indeed. She walks into the kitchen and stays there for a while. I stare mindlessly at the door the whole time, wondering when she'll come out. After five minutes, she comes out with two cups of coffee in her hands.

I get one and thank her, taking a sip. She leans again the wall, facing me. She drinks, keeping her eyes on me. I shift uncomfortably, still feeling weird by her attitude. This definitely wasn't the response I expected. I was thinking more of a slap or tears at least. She chuckles under her breath softly. "You look tired. How long have you been waiting?" She asks, walking over and sitting next to me nonchalantly.

I take a sip of coffee, buying myself some time to think over my reply. I might as well be really honest with her, right? I mean my pride was already long gone. "Since yesterday."

She abruptly starts coughing. I place the coffee on the table and pat her back, removing her coffee from her hands. She wipes her mouth and looks at me. "Since yesterday? Aigoo. No wonder your dark circles have gotten darker."

"Yah!" I say, covering my eyes. "I attract ladies with these circles."

She snorts and grabs my hands, making my stomach tie up in knots. "You really stayed here since yesterday?"

Suddenly entranced by her eyes, I nod honestly. I abruptly come up with an idea and I quickly yawn. I let go of her hands and stretch. "I'm so tired and sleepy." I say drowsily. I smoothly lay my head down on her lap, making myself comfortable as I inhale her lovely vanilla scent.

"But... Um…" I hear her breathe out hesitantly.

I smile softly, closing my eyes. I steady my breathing. Eventually, after a few minutes, I feel one of her hands rest on my arm while the other hand gently plays with my hair. I let out a content sigh. If only I could do this with her everyday…

~O~O~

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I groan out loud, hearing it echo. I don't mind it and roll over, hugging my soft pillow.

_Slam!_

I curse out loud and lazily open my eyes. Am I really going to fall of my bed from now on? Just when I'm about to fully open my eyes in annoyance, a sweet scent enters my nose and my eyes gradually close from intoxication. I hug my pillow tighter and turn, lying on my side. Since I'm already on the floor, I might as well sleep some more. It seems like I'm more comfortable on—

"Seungri-ah…"

My eyes practically bulge out of their sockets. She chuckles once I make eye contact with her. "Heawon!" I exclaim, pulling my arms away from her. I lean back and accidentally slam my head against the couch. I rub my head. "Aigoo…" I moan softly, feeling heat creeping up on my cheeks.

She laughs huskily, making my blush deeper. She rolls over on her back and stares at the ceiling. "I can't believe you brought me to the floor with you."

"Uh, don't phrase it that way." I say, cringing.

She turns her head towards me and slaps my arm. "Aish! Dirty-minded."

This time, I laugh. "Not my fault in the first place. I thought you were my pillow."

She scrunches up her nose and simply looks at me. I gaze back at her, enjoying how her brown irises seem to be brighter. "Accompany me to the dance studio today?" She asks.

I raise my eyebrows. "Sure. But where were you yesterday? And why did you come back late?"

A smile grazes over her pink lips. "I went back to my old studio to get some inspiration."

"And did you get some inspiration?"

She nods. "Enough to bring me back here. I just need your help." I nod, determined to do this. I'll help her no matter what the cost.

Abruptly, she rolls over to me and wraps her bandaged arms around my neck. I lie still, frozen from shock. I'm pretty sure my mouth is hanging open as well. I feel her fingertips lightly trail the back of my neck, and my spine shivers from the hot contact.

"Thank you." She whispers into my shoulder.

"F-for?" I stutter, mentally face palming myself.

"Saying those words to me the other day. I needed it. I didn't realize it until you said so. It took me a while to calm down since I was angry and hurt at first. But then I suddenly realized that it's the past. I'm here and _he's _over there." She buries her face deeper into my shoulder, hugging me tightly. "And I'm happy here."

I close my eyes as I let out a small breath. A smile slowly appears on my face, my heart pounding wildly against my chest. Her last words held so much more meaning other than her being happy at YG High.

She was happy she was with me.


	35. Heavy Practice

**[Heawon POV]**

"Okay," I say, clasping my hands together. "Watch me."

Before I start dancing the sequences I made up yesterday, I hear Seungri ever so softly say, "Always." I can't help, but to smile widely at that. My heart flutters excitedly. I mentally shake my head and focus on the dance. This one is complicated. I dance for a moment before stopping all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?" Seungri asks, curious.

I point to my bandages. "See this? I still can't really do flips or handstands. But you, Seungri, can do them. You were watching me, right?"

He nods.

"Show me."

On command, he starts dancing smoothly. I count silently in my head hoping I got the beats right.

"Wait," he says, stopping. "That step you did after this… teach me."

From there, we practiced non-stop about my dance. Hell, this is only the first sequence. I hope we can nail at least most of it at the end of the day. Thankfully, Seungri nails the first sequence around eleven a.m. I then continue to instruct him that he needs to do a flip right after. I explain to him the flip I've been trying to do; the flip that injured me. I bite my lip nervously as Seungri tries to attempt it the first time.

I quickly run over to him in a heartbeat once his arms pound against the floor and he falls to the ground. I hold his arm gently, massaging it. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I apologize over and over, rocking back and forth.

"Ani. I'm fine, I'm fine." He grunts, sitting up. He smiles at me. "I think I know where your fault is in this move."

My ears perk up at his statement. I listen seriously, taking in every word that comes out of his mouth. After a moment, I find myself smiling. I stand up. "That's genius!" I shout out, happy. "Let's try it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Seungri stops me quickly, standing. He gently touches my arms. "You haven't fully recovered yet."

"Screw it." I smile. "Plus, if your method works then there's nothing to be worried about."

"Let me at least try it first." He says, almost whining.

I softly smile this time, my heart squeezing. I nod and take a step back. Seungri takes in a deep breath and flips, doing the exact same thing I've been working on except he lands on his hands instead of his arms. Just as quickly as he lands, he does another flip. This time, he takes his hands away and lets his head support his whole body. He spins effortlessly.

He stops himself and falls down on his back, breathing heavily but smiling. I jump up and down, excited. Knowing that he isn't going to let me try it, I quickly start moving my body, doing a flip.

"Heawon!" He exclaims.

I ignore him as my hands make contact with the floor. I bite my lip at the sting, but continue with another flip. I set my head on the floor and spin myself, folding and unfolding my legs for a charismatic effect. After a few seconds, I land my feet on the ground. I lie down on the floor, my arms screaming in relief. I let out a sigh and smile. I did it.

Seungri kneels down beside me, frantically inspecting my arms. "Are you okay? You're not hurt, right? No blood? No new cuts?"

I hold his hands to keep them still. "I'm fine." I assure him. He stares into my eyes for a few minutes before nodding.

"We did it." He says, sounding victorious.

I nod. "We did." But then I add, "But it seems like we're taking too much time to do the second flip."

Seungri sits on his butt and contemplates for a while. I run my fingers through my hair and lie still on the floor, not bothering to get up. My arms are still stinging, but it's not like I'm going to tell Seungri that. We stay in silence for a few minutes, wondering how we're going to make this stunt work while doing it quick and fast.

I snap my fingers as a thought comes rushing to me. I sit up and stare at Seungri, adrenaline rushing through me. "What if we combine them together?"

"How are we going to combine them when the stunt is the same?" He asks.

I stand up, pulling him up with me. "How about you do the first flip and I catch your legs? I push your legs, almost harshly, as do a flip of my own? Then I would leave the scene and you take the spotlight. After I pushed your legs, you land but instantly do another flip. This time: land on one hand then freestyle it before you head-spin. Should we try it?"

Seungri hesitates, glancing at my arms. He bites his lip then meets my eyes. I give him a smile, assuring him I'll be okay. He nods. "Let's do it."

We turn on the song and start doing the choreography we already had before. Halfway, the song breaks to give us some time to do the dance break. I remixed the music a little to help. Then Seungri and I attempted the stunt. I push his legs away after I caught it, acting harsh and tough. I do a back flip, feeling the same sting course through my arms at that one second my hands made contact with the floor. I walk to the back and watch Seungri do the rest. I feel my heart jump in relief as he sticks both of the landings.

But we don't stop there as we finish the rest of the song. We stay in sync during the chorus and freestyle each of the members' lines. We face each other as we continue to sway. We lock eyes, staying that way. Somehow, we end up close—_really _close—enough to feel our drops of sweat hit us, feeling the heavy breaths. As if we were in our own bubble, the mood around us became hot and sweet. Our foreheads touch just as the song ends. His deep breaths became overwhelming as they caress my lips.

Almost as if driven with the wild and hot attraction between us, our lips meet in hunger.


	36. Tense Meeting

**[Seungri POV]**

My arms instantly wrap around her slender waist as I feel her lock her hands around my neck. Accidentally, I blurt out a soft moan. She smiles against my lips and closes her eyes slowly. She looks so sexy doing that.

Now, I don't know how or when we ended up doing this, but I'm so damn glad we did. I've been wondering what it felt like to kiss her lips for a while now. I close my eyes as I inhale her scent mixed with sweat. That's what I call a sweet intoxication; makes her even sexier.

_Crack! Crack! Crack! I'm strong baby~_

I break away and growl in frustration. "Really?" I huff out. I didn't notice we both needed air. She chuckles under her breath and plants a soft kiss on my lips once more. My knees suddenly went weak. A huge smile crosses my face as I answer the call.

"Yoboseyo?" I answer, my voice sounding high. I cover my mouth and quickly clear my throat. "Yoboseyo?" I ask again, my voice back to normal. Heawon laughs silently and sits on one of the benches, wiping her face with her towel.

"Seungri-ah, are you busy?" YG hyung's voice replies.

My back instantly straightens as I glance around the studio. "No, sir. Do you need me?" I ask, trying to sound nonchalant. I sit down closely next to Heawon and entwine my fingers with hers. She smiles gently at me.

"Actually, yes, I do. I need to talk to you about something. Can you please come to my office now?"

"Now?" I jump up in surprise.

YG hyung chuckles on the other line. "Neh. Now. Is that a problem?"

"Um…" I stretch out, looking down at Heawon. She makes a gesture for me to go ahead. "Aniyo. It's fine. I'm on my way." I say, pulling the phone away from my face quickly as I peck Heawon on the lips.

I bring the phone back on my ear as I start leaving the studio. I hear YG hyung say, "Bring Heawon, too." Then he hangs up. I almost stop myself from dropping the phone as my eyes widen. I turn back around to face Heawon.

"He wants to see you, too." I tell her.

"What?" She exclaims, standing up.

~O~O~

**[Heawon POV]**

How lovely. We're already on our way to YG's office. One kiss and I might get fired? Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a bit. But can you blame me? What if someone was passing by the studio and saw us? Omo! What if YG saw us himself? I'm sure I'll be losing my job now! I can already picture YG's angry face and his harsh words:_"Kim Heawon, you're a good person and a really hard worker. But I can't have you having a romantic affair with one of my students! It completely ruins their concentration! I'm sorry to say this, but you're fired!"_

"Aigoo…" I mutter under my breath, fidgeting with my t-shirt anxiously.

"Yah," Seungri softly says, grabbing my hand.

"Yah! Someone will see us!" I whisper, pulling my hand away.

He holds onto my hand tighter. "Do you regret it?" He asks, looking down.

"What?" I ask, my voice still low. "Do you seriously think this is the right time to be talking about this? I mean I could lose my job! You could lose—"

"I could care less if I was kicked out of this school." He cuts me off, squeezing my hand. He looks up and meets my eyes. "Do you regret it?"

My mind and body instantly calms down from his gaze. "Of course not. It was one of the best things I experienced here."

He brightens up. "I'm glad. I am pretty good-looking. Nobody can resist me."

"Aish." I say, pulling my hand away playfully. I elbow him from the side and smile. "You're just pushing it now."

He lets out a cute laugh. "Don't worry. I don't think we're in trouble." He says, assuring me through his eyes.

"Ah! There you guys are. Good. Let's go inside my office, shall we?"

We abruptly bow at YG as we let go of each other's hand. We didn't even notice we were here already. We all go inside his office and he closes the door behind us. I jump without thinking. I slyly pat my chest, trying to calm down my pounding heart. YG sits down at his desk just as we take a seat across from him. I nervously pick on my nails on my lap. At the corner of my eyes, I see Seungri's hands twitch as he eyes my fidgeting hands.

"Okay," YG breathes out, stretching. "I want to talk to you guys about something… I passed by the dance studio while you two were practicing."

It feels like a huge meteor suddenly crashed right into this room but crashing silently. Horror and fear washes over me. I freeze, simply staring at YG with wide eyes. Silence unfolds and it's unbearable. YG looks between Seungri and me. I can't even turn my head to see Seungri's reaction because I'm too caught up in fear. Oh my god! This is exactly what I was talking about! And Seungri said we weren't—

"I saw that you two did a stunt together and I thought it was beautiful. I was thinking that you two should do a solo dance together." YG interrupts my frantic thoughts.

What the—

"Sure. I'd be glad to do it. Plus, we were looking for something to do during the dance break. We'll just put our dance in it." Seungri says beside me, sounding calm.

Son of a—

"What do you think, Heawon?" YG asks, turning to me. "Are you in?"

I open my mouth for a moment then close it back up. Dear God. I never expected this at all. I thought I was going to get fired. I mean what the hell was up with those tense moments then? I'm probably going insane. I'm overworked.

I nod. "I'm in." I say, my voice hoarse.

YG claps, smiling. "It's settled then. You may go."

Seungri and I rise up from our seats and bow. We share a glance. I don't know if it's just me, but right when we turn our backs to leave, I hear YG mutter, "Young people and their relationships these days. I hope those two don't use up practice time for their romantic needs."

I instantly feel heat rushing up to my cheeks. Lord, help me now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so sorry for not updating! It's been a while, hasn't it? T-T I apologize for the long wait! **

**Anyhow, please enjoy this triple update! (:**


	37. Bright Atmosphere

**[Seungri POV]**

"Why are you blushing so much?" I ask Heawon as we head back to the dance studio. "Can't handle my good looks, eh?"

She punches my arm and covers her cheeks as she looks down. "It felt so embarrassing and tense in there."

"Tense? Embarrassing? I don't think so. It was more like hilarious and entertaining." I laugh out loud, recalling her reaction when YG hyung acted so serious.

"You do realize that he saw us, right? He saw us… um…"

"Kiss?" I fill in. She flushes. "Aigoo~ How cute. And yeah, of course he knows. I already knew it. He was playing around with you." I laugh once more as we enter the dance studio.

"Yah!" She exclaims, pushing me. I catch her wrists and pull her down to the floor with me, her on top of me. Her face is practically a tomato! Without helping it, I laugh at her face. She buries her head in between my neck and shoulder. I caress her hair softly, calming down.

"Where did the sexy Heawon go? She's too cute right now." I murmur in her ear, smiling. I kiss her cheek gently.

"I was so worried that…" She drifts off, speaking quietly into my shoulder.

I chuckle. "YG hyung won't fire you or kick me out. You just overreacted."

I feel her breathe out, hitting my neck warmly. "How did you know he knew?"

"He slapped my butt before he closed the door. He does that to my hyungs when he sees them eyeing a girl on the street or club."

She pulls back and looks at me incredulously. Out of nowhere, she laughs hysterically. "That's just not normal!" She snorts. She pinches my cheek hard. "No wonder you're so weird." She coos. I flush a little. She rests her head on my chest and I stroke her hair softly.

"Does that mean we're together now?" I blurt out, ruining the mood. I mentally give myself a hard slap, feeling stupid.

She quietly laughs, still resting on my chest. "I don't know." She stretches out. "I mean you never really did ask me and it was just a kiss. It's not like—"

I quickly claim her lips after I hear those words. I watch as she closes her eyes and I do the same. I abruptly pull away, remembering my point. "It wasn't _just a kiss._" I mock her words. "I don't know about you, but it was like sky diving. It was a thrill I would never forget." I whisper in her ears. I grab her chin softly and make her meet my eyes. "So, may I be able to call you mine?"

A beautiful smile grazes her pink lips. She buries her face into my neck and squeezes me tight in a hug. I almost choke on her hold. "Is that a yes?" I ask hesitantly, stupidly.

"Yes." She laughs.

~O~O~

**[Next Day]**

**[Noon]**

"Lee Seungri!" I hear people chorus.

I groan and cover my head with my pillow. I don't need annoying hyungs right now. Waiting almost two days at Heawon's dorm then spending the next day practicing is tiring as hell. I just want to sleep the whole day. I want some sleep…

_Bam!_

I let out an annoyed sigh. I guess I won't be getting it. I feel my bed suddenly sink as I feel my hyungs jump onto my bed. I silently scream under my pillow in aggravation. Is it so hard to ask for some sleep?

"Seungri! Maknae! Seunghyun! Wake up!" They chant, trying to pull my pillow and blankets away from me.

"Hyung!" I whine, still silently screaming. I'm going crazy.

"Where were you the whole day yesterday? I mean I know you were staking out at Heawon's dorm two days before…" Jiyong hyung starts.

"But when we went to check up on you yesterday, you weren't there." Daesung hyung finishes.

"Where were you, huh? Did you see Heawon?" Seunghyun and YoungBae hyung ask at the same time, poking me.

I suddenly flush as I thought back to yesterday's events. I smile widely under the pillow. Abruptly, someone snatches the pillow from me. "Aigoo!" They yell, seeing my face. They jump on me, pulling and screaming like a bunch of teenage girls. "You were with her yesterday!" They shout.

I cover my face and roll over. Eventually, I fall off the bed once more. I really think this is becoming a habit. "Leave me alone." I whine helplessly.

"Come on! Let's go visit Heawon then! We'll be able to get it out of her." Seunghyun hyung says.

"No!" I scream, sitting up from the floor.

They laugh heartily. "Why not? Are you hiding something from us?" Jiyong hyung winks.

I open my mouth to deny, but then I close it back up. They all raise their eyebrows at me, expecting. Why not tell them? They're bound to know sooner or later. Maybe I should go for later…

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

"I'll go see who it is." Daesung hyung sings, skipping out of my room. Before any of my other hyungs could touch me, Daesung hyung exclaims, "Heawon-ah!"

The other hyungs whip their heads towards me, smiling mischievously. They dash out of my room and greet Heawon cheerfully in the living room. I run my fingers through my hair. I grab my pillow and scream silently into it once more. I need to see a doctor or else I'm going to go insane!


	38. Difference Of Work And Play

**[Seungri POV]**

I walk into the living and my eyes instantly find Heawon. She smiles at me through my crazy hyungs trying to get her attention. I smile back without fault. Even if I spent the whole day with her yesterday, I feel like it's not enough.

"Heawon~ Where were you yesterday?" Daesung hyung asks.

"Were you with Seungri?" YoungBae hyung interrogates.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Seunghyun hyung questions seriously.

"Did you two hit it off fast?" Jiyong hyung demands. The hyungs bursts into fits of laughter.

Heawon makes an uncomfortable face and scratches her arms as she watches my hyungs. A sudden thought comes to my mind and I feel the corners of my lips curling upwards. I stride over to Heawon and _casually _kiss her full on the lips. Casually, my ass. Kissing her is never a casual matter and I find myself starting to get lost in the kiss once more. She pulls away quietly, shocked from my public affection.

I hear the hyungs stop laughing. I look at each of them, their jaws practically touching the floor and their eyes hanging out of their sockets. This time, I start laughing, almost sounding evil. I'm enjoying this. A few moments later, I hear another laugh accompany mine. Heawon gives a quick peck on my cheek as she laughs once more.

"How funny." She comments, glancing at each of my hyungs. She clears her throat and lifts up a huge plastic bag. "I brought lunch." She smiles.

I slip my hand in hers. "Come on. Let's set it on the table. Give them time to recover." I laugh obnoxiously, addressing to my hyungs as we walk into the kitchen.

~O~O~

"Take a picture. It'll last longer, you know." I remark sarcastically, rolling my eyes. I glance at Heawon. "You're making Heawon uncomfortable."

Heawon suddenly claps her hands in front of my hyungs' faces. "Yah! I went through so much trouble making this and all you guys are going to do is stare at us while you let the food get cold?"

"You made this?" I ask; my mouth crammed with rice and meat.

"Yah!" Jiyong hyung finally snaps out of his trance. "Shouldn't you be trying to impress your girlfriend instead of grossing her out?"

Heawon laughs and wipes my mouth gently. "It's not like I haven't seen him act or look weirdly before." She says, going back to eating. She looks at Jiyong hyung. "Eat your food."

"Oh, right." Jiyong hyung says, nudging the others before he digs in.

"I'm sorry, but," Seunghyun hyung says, eating. "We're just surprised that Seungri actually had the nuts to do that in front of us."

"You mean 'guts'." Heawon says.

"No," Seunghyun hyungs says, drinking. "I meant 'nuts'."

Hyung shares a high five with Jiyong hyung as they laugh as Heawon's disgusted expression. "Hyung." I whine with a scrunched up face. Ugh. We're eating yet they're being rude.

"Sorry, maknae." YoungBae hyung says. "We're just happy you're actually a man now."

"Aye~ It's not like he wasn't going to get a girlfriend until the next forty years." Heawon replies.

"Yah!" I exclaim. "Did you have to say forty years? Couldn't it just have been ten years at least?"

She laughs. "Childish~" She sings. The hyungs exchange high fives with her as I mutter under my breath. "By the way, I'm cancelling this one week vacation from practice. So, after eating, we're going straight to the studio, arasso?"

"Neh." We chorus. Just because she's my girlfriend doesn't mean she's going to take it easy on us during practice. I mean she was our choreographer in the first place.

~O~O~

**[Heawon POV]**

"Alright." I clap my hands, going into professional mode. "Watch me. I made the second half of your song."

Their selected song plays and I dance the to the whole song, resting during the dance break. I silently count in my head, remembering each sequence. I feel my eyebrows scrunching together towards the end of the song. This is going to be hard. I'm going to need a couple of people with me to actually show them the real way to do it. I'm so stupid for realizing it now.

"It seems… weird." YoungBae hesitantly utters out.

I run my fingers through my hair. "I know, I know. I need a couple of you to actually show how it's done."

"So me and Seungri?" YoungBae volunteers.

I gesture them to come. I play the music and address the other three, "Practice on the first choreography." They nod and get ready. I face the other two. "Alright. This is going to be a little difficult as first. You'll get the hang of it once you've attempted it."

"Wait," Jiyong stops the music. "What about the dance break? We don't have anything for that yet."

I share a small smile with Seungri. "Actually, Heawon and I were experimenting yesterday and YG hyung saw us. He liked what he saw and asked if Heawon and I could do a couple dance. We decided to do that during the dance break. It'll give you guys some rest." Seungri explains.

There was a small moment of silence before they all nod in approval, smiling. "But don't waste time by sucking faces." Daesung comments. They all share another round of high fives as they laugh. I roll my eyes as Seungri whines once more.

"Will you show us what've you two got so far?" YoungBae asks.

Seungri and I share another glance, his eyes sparkling. "Sure."

We skip the music to the dance break and we start moving our bodies, smiling at the thought of yesterday's extra practice. I bite my lip, trying to stay professional. Almost effortlessly, Seungri and I do our flips, making the others gasp. I feel a small sting as I make a small mistake on landing. I hold it in stiffly. We finish the rest of the song, keeping in mind that there are other people in the room. I make eye contact with Seungri, making sure that he knows that. He sticks his tongue out at me slyly. We finish with a bow. The others erupt in applause.

"Do you really need us?" Jiyong hyung jokingly asks, gesturing towards him and the other three.

I laugh. "Yes. Don't think you can get out of it easily." I breathe out heavily. "Besides, this is still a work in progress."

"Heawon!" I hear Seungri exclaim. He looks at my arms in alarm. "You're bleeding again!"


	39. Playing At Practice

**[Heawon POV]**

Seriously?

When are my wounds ever going to heal? Aish! Now this is getting me angry. Thankfully, Seungri isn't mad at all. Looks like he's controlled his emotions. I gaze at Seungri's concentrated face as he puts on new bandages on my arms. Slowly, I feel my anger fading away. I feel a huge smile spread across my face as I take in his handsome features.

He glances up and meets my eyes briefly before looking back at my wounds. I hear him chuckle under his breath. "Is there something wrong with my face?" He asks.

I scoff. "As if. You know you're handsome, you arrogant boy." I chuckle. He straightens up at my comment and pouts slightly. I smile widely and slide my hand at the back of his neck. I pull him down to meet my lips. He instantly closes his eyes and responds smoothly.

"Look at that lip action!"

We break away at the first word, completely surprised out of our wits. All four of Seungri's hyungs crowd the door to the restroom, mouths wide but eyes full of playfulness. They run back to the studio, giggling like little schoolgirls. Seungri and I share a look. After a second, we burst out laughing.

"None of you guys in YG High are normal." I laugh, gripping onto his shirt.

He pulls me into his arms and smiles at me. "I guess you're not normal if you got in here, too."

"You're right." I wink.

He pecks me on the lips. "You're adorable when you flirt with me."

I slap his chest and slip out of his arms. I stick my tongue out childishly. "Come on. Time to continue practice."

~O~O~

They snicker, they giggle, they laugh, they wink, and they share glances…

Oh my god.

Seungri calls these guys "hyung"? It's unbelievable right at this moment. They're acting like teenage girls giggling and gossiping about the newest boy band. But since I'm in a good mood today, I'm going to let it slide. Though, work is work. I clap my hands loudly. The boys instantly stiffen as I walk around. I look at the clock, six o'clock at night. We started practicing at noon, so…

"I've showed you guys all of the stunts for your choreography. Think you guys can do it now?" I ask. They nod at the same time, obviously concentrated. "Alright. You can leave now."

They whirl their heads around to look at me, shocked. "Really?" They shout. I chuckle. I nod and gesture for them to get out. They run up to me and tackle me down in bear hugs. I squeeze my eyes shut from the strength of their hugs. Okay, I can't let them off easily anymore. I might as well end up in the hospital if I let them off the hook again.

I watch as they file out of the studio excitedly. Seungri stops in his tracks as he spots me. He walks over. "Not going yet?" He asks.

I shake my head and twist my neck around, feeling tense. "I have to make sure there isn't any holes in this choreography."

"It's fine. Just rest for the rest of the night, alright?"

I shake my head once more. "You know I can't." I mutter. "Plus, I need to think about our dance. I don't think we're moving as smoothly."

"You know I was thinking the same thing." Seungri says, suddenly energetic. "I noticed how it seems too short and we're taking too much time to prepare the next set of flips."

I nod, my eyes squinting in concentration. I stare blankly at my reflection in the mirror. What could be the solution to this? My mind keeps going blank right now… I gently grab Seungri's hand and meet his eyes.

"You're right. Let's sleep this off." I say, my mind still whirling.

He smiles at me, knowing that my mind still isn't at peace. "You'll think of it soon. And I'm here to help. I'm pretty smart." He says proudly.

I nudge him. "Not smart enough." I laugh, running away.

"Yah!"

~O~O~

I bite my lip anxiously as ideas bounce across my brain back and forth. It's midnight and I still can't fall asleep no matter how tired my body is. My mind simply won't rest. I really need to get this couple dance finished. I want it perfect.

I close my eyes and start letting ideas form in my mind. I flip through each idea as if I was flipping through one of Jiyong's magazines. Each move was too messy or too neat, too insane or too calm… I make a face. And some were just too ugly in general.

Then one catches my attention. I let my mind relax, so I could properly grab the idea. I sit up, my eyes wide. I think I've got it. I just need to make a few changes and it'll flow smoothly with new stunts. It's perfect! I quickly jump out of bed and change into shorts and a hoodie. I rapidly pull my hair into a ponytail and run out of my dorm and into the studio.

I stop. "Seungri?"

He looks up and smiles tiredly. "Oh. Hey. What are you doing up?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." I murmur, kneeling down on the floor next to him. I examine his face and my thumbs lightly run over his dark circles. "You should be sleep."

"As should you." He smirks almost sleepily.

I was about to tell him to go to sleep, but then I realize why I'm here in the first place. My mood suddenly changes back to lively. "It's a good think you're here! I need help."

"Over?"

"I think I figured out how to make our dance go smoothly."


	40. Improving For The Worst

**[Seungri POV]**

I scratch the back of my head at her explanation. "Isn't this too dangerous?" I ask hesitantly.

She looks at me questioningly. "No, not really. If we practice enough, we can do it."

"But… if you do this move then instantly do the next," I say while copying her explanation. "You'll probably hurt your arms again."

She rolls her eyes. "Let's try it then."

"No!" I shout, suddenly scared. "You'll be too disoriented after the first flips then you'll miscalculate the landing! You could bust your head open!"

She stares at me for a few moments before going to the closet to pull out a few mats. I realize what she's doing and I help her set it up. After a few minutes, I stand across from her, fidgeting. "Are you sure?" I ask nervously.

"Let's just try it once." She stares at me evenly. "We'll be fine."

"Arasso." I breathe out shakily.

The music for our dance begins and we instantly find ourselves into the music. We move and sway our bodies with the rhythm. The music turns complicated and we start doing our stunts. We start off with the regular flips, but it's reversed this time. Heawon does the flips twice and does the head spin while I stand by the sidelines and watch her uneasily. She lands both and does a perfect spin. I run back in and smoothly grab her shoes. I bend over and carry her on my shoulders.

I watch her bend backwards through the mirror and I bend backwards as well, making sure her hands reach the floor. She finishes the back flip and I quickly land on my hands, on a handstand. I flip and land on my feet. We dance rapidly and smoothly, going along with the beats. Next, my mind goes alert as we do the next stunt. I cross my arms, making an X. Heawon does the same and we link hands. Our heads touch and I haul her over my back. In an instant, I feel her back hit mine for a second until I feel her shoes press down on my back. She stands on my back before—

_Slam!_

"Heawon!" I cry over the loud music. I turn around and crouch down to her curled up body. I see her hugging her left arm, her eyes squeezed tight. I bring her onto my lap and hug her tight, rocking back and forth. "You babo. I told you not to do this." I chant over and over. I hear her breathe heavily against my chest and feel her hand squeeze my arm repeatedly. My god, she practically landed on her arm. It must hurt so much.

We stay in that position for a while, me rocking her back and forth. But then I notice that I haven't heard a single whimper or cry from her. I pull back and look at her face. Her face was absolutely spotless, no tears in sight. She never cried?

"Are you insane?" I accidentally blurt out. "Haven't you shed at least a single tear?"

She closes her eyes tightly and shakes her head. She starts to pull out of my embrace. "Let's try again."

"What?" I exclaim loudly, almost shouting. She flinches as I hold her down on my lap. "No more stunts. Not until your arm gets better."

"Wha—No!" She squeals. She looks at me incredulously. "Are _you _insane? The competition is in two weeks! I know you care about this competition as much as I do. We can't slack off. _I _can't slack off!" She says, almost sounding hysterical.

I tuck her head into my neck and rock her back and forth once more. "Shh…" I say softly. I sigh deeply. "I really care about this competition, but you're becoming more important. You got hurt in the first place because you did dangerous stunts without any of us. Then you make it worse when you still do the stunts. Have you ever thought about your injury at all? Don't you care that your injury could result to never dancing ever again?" I lecture. Amazing. I never knew I could lecture like my hyungs did.

She stays quiet, her even breaths hitting my neck warmly. I peek at her face and find her staring blankly back at me. Slowly, her eyes close, but she continues to fight them off. Gently, I place a soft kiss on her forehead and she finally closes her eyes with a sigh. Effortlessly, I stand up, carrying her as we head out the studio. I walk to her dorm and grab her keys from her pocket.

I place her gently on the bed. I take off her shoes and release her hair from the hair tie. I smooth her hair out and wrap the blanket around her nicely. I gaze at her silently. Then I look down at her holding onto the arm that she landed on. Slyly, a tear falls down my cheek. "Aish…" I mutter softly, quickly wiping it away. I sigh. I lightly touch her arm then her cheek. "No more getting hurt, Heawon."

~O~O~

**[Next Day]**

"Maknae! It's already two in the afternoon! Where's Heawon?" Jiyong hyung asks me, sitting next to me on the dance studio's floor.

"Probably still resting. I visited her this morning. I told her to rest." I say quietly.

"Wae?" Seunghyun hyung asks.

I proceed to tell them about last night, unable to keep my voice from cracking. I can't get the image of her curled up in a ball out of my mind. Even if she didn't cry, I know that fall hurt her so much. She hasn't felt an injury like that until now… I'm worried as hell, yes. I can't help it. I hate how I couldn't take the pain away. If I could, I would do it in a heartbeat.

"How about we go visit her?" YoungBae hyung suggests.

"Ani. Just leave her alone to rest for a while." I shake my head, ignoring their pitiful eyes. I stand up, surprising Jiyong hyung. He grabs my hand and gives me a reassuring squeeze. I bite my lip at my eyes watering. I know she'll get better soon.

"Come on." Daesung hyung says. "Let's continue practicing, so she won't have much to focus too much when she gets back."


	41. Back To Business

**[Next Week]**

**[Heawon POV]**

I glare at my calendar. I can't believe I let Seungri make me stay home the whole week last week. We only have this week left until the competition. I'm going to kill him when my arms get completely better. I sigh. I grab the glass of water and painkillers from my nightstand and gulp it down.

Seungri brought over a doctor a few days ago. The doctor said that Seungri did a good thing for making me rest a whole week. He said the wounds have immensely gotten better, making Seungri smirk at me for that. I swear: the boy is still childish no matter what the circumstance. I quickly change into my sweats afterwards and go straight to the dance studio. I see all the boys there already. They stop stretching and eye me shockingly.

"Good," I say. "You're all here. Let's start, shall we?"

"Wait a second—" Seungri starts, making his way towards me.

I stop him. "The doctor said I can continue practice this week if I keep taking the medicine."

"And have you?"

"Yes." I roll my eyes. "Now move."

Seungri sighs and goes back to his previous spot, not looking as energetic as usual. I soften up instantly. I place my stuff down on the bench and walk to the front. On my way there, I kiss Seungri softly on the lips. His eyes shine and I continue on with today's practice. We have to kick it in full gear now, considering how there have been too many setbacks.

~O~O~

"Let's just try it once." I say, almost begging. I ignore the other boys in the room as I talk to Seungri.

Seungri shakes his head stubbornly. "No. You've just recovered."

"But come on! I'm better now."

"Doesn't matter." He says. "You could get hurt again."

"You won't know until we try." I reply back.

I see Seungri starting to falter. "But, Heawon, I—"

I grab his arms pleadingly. "Please! The only way there won't be mistakes is when we keep practicing. Even you know that."

Seungri lets out a deep sigh, obviously declaring defeat. "Alright."

We bring out the mats and tell the others to sit on the benches. The music starts and we start doing the routine. Everything is flawless until we get to the big stunt. To be honest, I am worried. But we've got to include this into the choreography. I trust my instincts and they're telling me to include this. This is pure gold. I can't just file this move away and use it some other time. This is the perfect time to do it.

Seungri's head makes contact with mine and he hauls me over him. I briefly stand on his back before I jump off and do a flip in the air. I land on my stomach on the mat. In a second, Seungri is by my side.

"Are you okay? You didn't hit your arm, right? You're not hurting?" He anxiously asks.

I smile, unable to hide it. "I'm fine… We did it, you know."

Seungri pauses. I spot a hint of a smile on his face. "But you didn't stick the landing."

"We can fix that with a little more practice." I say, raising my eyebrows up and down.

"Aish… Stubborn." He mutters darkly as he helps me up.

I ignore it and address the others, "What do you think?"

"Honestly, it's beautiful." YoungBae says, clapping. "Just don't hurt yourself anymore, arasso? Seungri's been a wreck a whole week." He winks at Seungri.

I see Seungri blush at the corner of my eyes and I smile. He's too caring. I glance at the clock, 8:37 p.m. "Let's go out to eat?" I ask, smiling. "My treat."

"Oh yeah!" They shout happily. The four of Seungri's hyungs run out the studio instantly. Seungri entwines his fingers with mine and we walk out. He drops me off at my dorm and I take a shower, getting ready. I slip on my favorite jeans that make my legs look great and slip on a black tank top, showing off my curves and slim waist. I walk out the bathroom, drying my hair with a towel. I check my wallet to see if I have enough money to feed the boys. Knowing them, they're probably going to order a lot if I'm taking them to a restaurant. Satisfied with the amount, I take a look into my closet. I put on an over the shoulder white knit oversized shirt. A look that's casual yet formal, my kind of style. I smile, happy that I finally wear my other clothes other than my dance clothes and sweats.

I run my hands over my hair, scrunching up my nose. It's still wet. I shrug and start running lip gloss over my lips. I apply light eyeliner and toss my hair back and forth, as if it was going to magically dry with a few tosses. I slip on my designer sneakers and start making my way over to the boys' dorm, making sure I have my wallet and phone with me.

I knock once, twice before Seungri opens the door. He freezes once he looks at me up and down. I let out a laugh, feeling content. I touch his face. "You guys ready?" I ask him as he lets me in.

"Jiyong hyung and Seunghyun hyung are still getting ready." He says, making a face.

"Almost done!" Jiyong screams from the bathroom. YoungBae and Daesung accompany us in the living room. They give me a thumb up at the wardrobe. I chuckle. Seungri plays with my hair mindlessly with his arm over my shoulder.

"You smell pretty." He comments. He instantly flushes as I laugh with his other hyungs. "I'm not thinking straight." He mutters.

"Intoxicated by my beauty, eh?" I sarcastically ask, elbowing him in the ribs. He laughs out loud and pinches my nose.

"Let's go!" Jiyong and Seunghyun suddenly appear, completely dressed in a whole get up. We walk out the building and pile into the car. Seungri wraps his arm over my shoulder and plays with my wet hair once again. I lean my head against his shoulder, feeling extremely content. As if reading each other's minds, we let out a sigh and smile at each other.

His eyes sparkle as he meets my eyes. I really haven't seen gorgeous eyes like his before. It's as if it'll take me in completely. And I think I already have. No, I just don't _like_ Seungri. It's more than that, and I guess it always has been.

With the look in his eyes and that knowing smile, I'm pretty sure he feels the same. My heart flutters.


	42. Unexpected Doings

**[Seungri POV]**

I knew it.

I knew it. I _knew _it. I kiss Heawon in the restaurant, feeling my insides melt. She's looking at me differently now, really different. And I love it because I know what she's thinking. Yeah, I already know I'm in love with her. It's been that way ever since we first kissed. I'm glad—No, I'm ecstatic that I'm finally seeing the same look that I've been looking at her with on her face.

"Yah!" Jiyong hyung hisses. "You don't need to suck faces in front of us."

"It just makes us jealous." YoungBae hyung mutters lowly, sipping on his drink. Heawon and I share a laugh.

"Maybe I should've invited my friends." Heawon says, raising her eyebrows.

YoungBae hyung chokes and Daesung and Seunghyun hyung gasp. "Call them!" They chorus excitedly, excluding Jiyong hyung.

"I'm just joking!" Heawon exclaims, putting her hands up in surrender. "Don't tell me you three are interested in them…?"

They bow their head simultaneously. Without thinking, I snort. It's so obvious how they're into her friends. They hiss at me annoyingly and I share a high five with Jiyong hyung. Before I could get scolded, our food arrives. Immediately, we all get captivated. The hyungs and I got a little overboard with ordering when Heawon said we could get anything we want.

But we felt bad so we only ordered seven choices. Usually, we order ten, so Heawon's lucky we adore her. If we were with Seven hyung on the other hand… Oh yeah, a huge feast for us. It's complete silence between all of us since we're too busy stuffing our faces with food. The only sound coming from us occasionally is when we let out a satisfied groan. Knowing that Heawon just has a huge appetite like us, I love her even more.

~O~O~

"Wait. Aren't we supposed to turn right back there?" Heawon asks the driver.

"No?" The driver says, confused. "Aren't you guys headed to that club, The Skyline?"

We all fidget in our seats, sharing annoyed glances at the driver. She looks at each of us, raising an eyebrow. "Is that so?" She murmurs, leaning back against the seat. Unexpectedly, she punches Seunghyun hyung and me since we're the closest ones next to her. We whine from the pain.

"Aish…" She hisses. "How come none of you told me?"

"Because you wouldn't approve." Jiyong hyung mutters out.

"Of course I wouldn't approve! Do you have any idea that the competition is next week? I need your full attention. I don't need you guys drunk for—"

Daesung hyung pushes my head towards Heawon the same time Seunghyun hyung pushes her head to mine, making our lips slam together. Oh my god. I wave Daesung hyung's hand away and let out a deep breath. I give them a "are you insane?" look. They shrug.

"We had to shut her up." YoungBae hyung explains.

"Yah!" Heawon exclaims.

"We knew she was going to give us a lecture and we get enough of those from YG hyung." Seunghyun hyung responds. He looks at Heawon. "Mianhae." He shamelessly smiles.

Heawon mutters a curse under her breath. Daesung hyung and I hear it and we laugh out loud obnoxiously. Heawon raises her fist up and we flinch away. "Aish. You're asking to be hit." She says.

"Uh," The driver clears his throat. "We're here."

With no other choice, Heawon climbs out of the car with us and enters the club. "You boys again?" One of the bodyguards at the door say, amused.

"You know it." Jiyong hyung says, winking playfully.

"One more member added?" The bodyguard asks, looking at Heawon up and down. Protectively, I grasp her hand tightly.

"My girlfriend." I reply, full of pride.

This time, both of the bodyguards laugh. "She's a beauty. Keep her close then. Boys aren't going to be able to keep their hand to their selves."

"Thanks for the advice." I mutter darkly as we enter the club. I pull Heawon in front of me and I wrap both of my arms around her waist behind her. Without helping it, I glare at every single guy that gapes at her. Oh hell yes. The bodyguard's words sank in deep.

Heawon leans her head back, her head resting on my shoulder as we walk towards our usual table. She turns her head and I feel her teeth softly graze my neck; she's smiling.

"Don't like the attention?" She says in my ear.

"No." I straightforwardly say. With a sigh of relief, we arrive at the table and get comfortable, ordering the usual drinks. The hyungs make me drink some stuff the whole night and Heawon looks at us with arms folded.

Slowly, my eyesight goes dizzy and my head spins. I close my eyes and rest my head against the chair. Okay, I'm not accepting drinks anymore. "Had enough?" Heawon says in my ear, softly. Her voice calms down my dizziness a little. I nod at the slightest bit.

"Good." She says, a smile in her voice. She stands up and grabs my hand, making me stand up as well. "Let's go dance."

"I don't want to today." I whine. "I'm dizzy."

"Fine." She mumbles, letting go of my hand. I plop back down on my chair with her. "But I want to dance."

"I'll dance with you, pretty lady." A different voice suddenly comes by.

We all look up at the guy. I hear Heawon gasp as I feel my dizziness melt away. I abruptly stand up and Heawon stands up, grabbing my arm.

"Chansung." Heawon says, her eyes hard.

"Heawon." The camel look-a-like responds, smiling.


	43. Flowing Contentment

**[Heawon POV]**

I clear my throat and smile back a bitter smile. "What are you doing here?" I ask, pretending to sound surprisingly happy. Hell, it's opposite than that. It's more like I want to punch a wall with his presence. I don't want to see him.

I'm very much over him, yes. That, I can very much prove. But just because I'm over him doesn't mean he can mess with me again. I had enough. Other than him, Seungri is the only one who's seen my vulnerable side. And I find myself trusting Seungri more than I did with Chansung a long time ago. Also, there's another fact:

I love Seungri.

I love Seungri while I only was attracted to Chansung. I finally realize that Chansung never gave me the same feelings Seungri gave me. In fact, they're completely different. It's as if I still remember my past life before this one, two different centuries apart.

Chansung seemed a little shocked at my coolness, but he hid it with his stupid smile. "Is it wrong to go to a club once in a while? I mean you and I both know we love to dance." He says, his grin widening. He extends his hand out to me, his eyes suddenly challenging. "How about you and I dance together one last time? We didn't get a chance to dance together on stage… Remember?" He chuckles.

Time seemed to slow down for me. I feel Seungri moving out of my grasp, but I hold him back once more. I meet Chansung's mischievous eyes. I let go of Seungri and slowly walk up to Chansung. I look up at him as he looks down as me. He smiles darkly. "That's my girl." He murmurs.

"Heawon?" I hear Seungri say, his voice almost hysterical.

I flash a sexy smirk that makes guys go insane. In an instant, my palm connects with his cheek. Hard. I hear five sharp gasps behind me. Chansung whips his head towards me, his eyes huge with anger.

"Listen to me and listen to me well." I say, my voice harsh and threatening. "I'm done with you. Don't even dare mess with me anymore. The last time you're ever going to see me is at the competition." I turn around, my hair whipping. I stop and look over my shoulder and give Chansung a steely glare. Aside from the glare, I smirk once more. "I guess we're going to end this right where everything happened, huh?" I look at him, disgusted as I look at what he's wearing. "Get lost."

~O~O~

**[Seungri POV]**

"I guess we don't have to worry about Seungri hurting Heawon, eh?" Jiyong hyung laughs as we pile into the car.

"I think it's more like we have to worry about Heawon hurting Seungri." Daesung hyung snorts, poking Heawon on the forehead. She laughs and swats Daesung hyung's hand away.

"You're all just jealous that my girlfriend can be fierce and sexy at the same time." I reply, kissing her cheek. "You were such a badass." I murmur in her ear, entwining my fingers with hers.

Her cheeks instantly flush and she smiles brightly. "I feel so much better."

"You go girl!" Seunghyun hyung shouts girlishly, pumping his fist in the air cutely. We all whine at his sudden awkward cuteness, cringing at the sight of it.

We practically wrestle to get out of the car first as we arrive at YG High. Seunghyun hyung whines and drags his feet across the floor, still acting cute. "Aigoo!" We exclaim, running away from him all the way up to our dorm. I grab Heawon's hand and we slip away from the ruckus. I walk her back to her dorm, comfortable in the silence.

"You were really beautiful when you told that camel off." I mumble out, deciding to voice out my thoughts.

Unexpectedly, she laughs out loud. "Camel?"

I smile at her sheepishly. "He looks like it, doesn't he?"

She laughs once more, nodding her head. "How is telling someone off make a person beautiful?"

We arrive at her dorm and she leans against the wall, waiting for my answer. I think about it for a moment. I softly smile. I lean both of my arms against her sides on the wall. I gently press my forehead against hers and gaze deep into her eyes. My heart squeezes in content as I see that same emotion still in her eyes.

"Because for the first time, you looked fully confident in yourself. You didn't have anything weighing down on your shoulders and you tossed words carelessly. You knew what you were saying and the consequences to it, yet you still did it because you were ready to accept the consequences and move on." I nuzzle my nose with hers softly, both of us closing our eyes in content. I lower my head, my lips aiming for hers.

She giggles and moves away from my embrace. I look at her. "What's the matter?" I ask, almost whimpering. "I thought a speech like that deserved a reward." Unbelievably, I stomp my foot like a seven year old child.

She pinches my cheek and coos, "Childish~" She goes inside her dorm. She smiles at me playfully. "You reek of alcohol. I'm not kissing you tonight."

"But that's not—!" She cuts me off with closing her door. I hear her chuckle on the other side. Nevertheless, a smile spreads across my face, still content. I walk back to the dorm, my heart racing.

"Seungri-ah!" Jiyong hyung tackles me once I get inside the dorm. I scream from the suddenness and calm my breath down. "You're not sleeping with Heawon tonight?" Hyung asks, raising his eyebrows up and down.

I push him off, still disgusted with his thoughts no matter what. "You're so gross."

"I'll take that as a no." Hyung chuckles. He slings his arm over my shoulders. "How about you sleep with me tonight? I've been lonely. You haven't had a sleepover with me ever since Heawon came."

"You sound like a whiny girl." I mutter.

"So, is that a yes?" Hyung asks, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Fine." I mumble so low under my breath.

"Oh yeah!" Hyung shouts. "Guys! How about we all sleep together tonight? I'm feeling happy these days!"

"Asa!" I hear four other voices shout from their rooms. It's going to be a long night.


	44. Updated Thoughts

**[Heawon POV]**

**[Days Later]**

I breathe heavily along with the boys, our breathing filling the silence in the room. I raise my hands over my head, stretching. I glance at the clock, two in the morning. Usually, the boys and I don't stay late and practice but the competition is nearing.

"When is the competition?" Daesung asks, drinking water.

"Three days from now; on Tuesday." I automatically respond.

"Time?" YoungBae asks this time.

"Nine at night." I reply.

"Where?" Seunghyun questions hesitantly.

"Aish! Don't you guys pay attention?" I mutter. Seungri massages my shoulders, trying to calm me down. I let out a stressed sigh. "At those underground street clubs. They're clearing one out to make it our 'stage'."

"How about we call it a night?" Seungri suggests, kissing my cheek.

"You guys go ahead. You need rest anyway." I reply with another sigh.

"Heawon, you're working overtime. You need to rest, too." Jiyong worriedly says, always the leader. "Seungri-ah."

By just calling his name, Seungri picks me up effortlessly, bridal style. "Yah!" I shout, surprised. He shrugs tiredly. "You need rest, too. I don't want you to collapse."

I yawn. "I'm not tired." I stupidly say.

Seungri chuckles and kisses my cheek once more. "Come on. Let's get you in bed."

"Either sleep with her or come back to the dorm right after she's in bed, arasso?" Jiyong tells Seungri, all the boys already making their exit.

"Arasso." Seungri replies. We go a different direction, him walking me to my dorm. "Sleeping over tonight?" I ask him, after a silence. He smiles boyishly at me and nods. "I don't think I have enough strength to walk back." He sheepishly says.

I sigh and smile back tiredly. "I'm glad."

We arrive at my dorm and he steps inside after unlocking the door. He steadily walks me over to my room and sets me down on my bed. "Take a shower and go straight into bed. I'll go see if I have any clothes I left last time."

"Neh." I drawl out, my eyes already closing. I shake my head rapidly, shaking off the sleepiness for now. I need a shower first. After stripping off my clothes in the bathroom, I step into the warm water. I close my eyes, feeling my tense muscles finally relax after a long day.

The competition is in _three _days. The boys and I have been working our butts off in practicing. What's worse is that I've also been practicing with the 2NE1 girls as well. I simply want everything to be perfect. Also, with competitiveness flowing in my blood, I just also want them to win. I see so much talent in these people. It's sad to see how many people don't recognize them. I hope this competition opens peoples' eyes about them.

I let out a sigh and stare up at the ceiling. I watch the steam from the hot water rise up. I've been really stressed this whole week. I mean everyone is nailing the choreography and their freestyle dances, but it's me who I'm constantly getting mad at. Every time Seungri and I would practice our couple dance, I mess up on our stunts. I do everything effortlessly until I get to that big one.

I don't know if it's because I'm scared of injuring myself again or because I don't believe in myself enough. My mind is never clear when it comes to that flip. I keep landing on my stomach or my arms. I look down and touch my arms gently. My wounds finally healed and the doctor confirmed that I could dance again. But the thought still hurts. It's a painful memory to keep.

Sometimes I even land on my head. You have no idea how much Seungri worries whenever I don't stick the landing. It's almost as if I'm pushing him closer to insanity with my constant failed landings. I've been feeling sorry, to all of them. I know I push them harshly everyday, but I know they want to win this competition as much as I do. I shake my head back and forth.

I should stop thinking so much. I need a clear mind or else I won't get good sleep. I need to be in healthy condition. I stop the water and wrap a towel around myself. I step out and slip on my undergarments. I put the rest of my clothes on just when Seungri slightly opens the door. "Decent?" He asks, sticking his head in. His hands were covering his eyes like a child does during a horror movie.

I laugh, loosening up thanks to him. "Yes. Open your eyes, child." I tease. He smiles and lets go, walking inside. He pulls me into his arms quickly, gazing deeply in my eyes.

I stand on my toes and kiss him full on the lips, happy that I'm able to do this so freely. "Take a shower. You found your clothes?" I ask after a moment.

He nods, obviously dazed by our kiss. I smile. "I didn't know I left a lot of clothes here."

"That's what happens when you stay here almost everyday." I laugh, slipping out of his arms. I walk out the bathroom. "Go to bed after this." I say before closing the door.

Seungri's been sleeping over at my dorm lately this week. Not that I mind, of course. But I can tell Jiyong misses his "other half". I laugh bubbly as I slide into my soft bed. I spread my wet hair out on the pillow and I find my eyes instantly closing. But I fight the sleep a little longer, waiting for Seungri. He gets all pouty when I fall asleep without him. I did that last time and he woke me up at five in the morning, telling me he couldn't sleep without a "Good night" and kiss. I smirk, suddenly highly amused. What if I purposely fall asleep today? I wonder what he'll do. I close my eyes and try hard to keep a smile from my face.

I pretend to sleep until I hear him quietly walk into my room. I hear him let out a small gasp. Then I hear little stomps of his feet come closer to the other side of the bed. "Going to sleep without me, huh? Fine." He grumbles darkly under his breath. Once I feel him settle on the other side and turn off the lamp, I slyly roll over and press myself closely against his back. I feel him stiffen under my sudden contact. I open my eyes and smile widely. I breathe down his neck, feeling him shiver.

"Yah," He stutters out, still frozen. "You said nothing too intimate that would be labeled as sexual when I sleep over."

I chuckle huskily, knowing that makes him go insane. "I thought you said you couldn't sleep without a good night and kiss?" Abruptly, he turns over and crushes his lips to mine, almost aggressively. I find him sexy when he does that, I love it. "Good night." I whisper against his lips. He wraps his arms around my waist lovingly and presses his forehead against mine after breaking our lip lock. He closes his eyes and I feel his breathing even. Letting out a tired huff, I surrender myself to slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've been horrible lately, haven't I? I haven't been updating at all! I'm so sorry, guys. Things have been hectic at school with finals and all. But school's out and winter break is here! I'm ready for lazy days on my laptop ^_^ **

**Also, I wanted to update during Seungri's birthday (Happy belated birthday, you adorable panda! You're not the VIP's baby anymore T_T). But I got carried away with spamming my Tumblr with Seungri(; Hehe. **

**Anyway, I updated and I hope you guys didn't abandon me! I hope you enjoyed reading FIVE- count 'em FIVE-updates! Comment? 3 :D**

**(Psst! Guess what the next chapter is? Hint: _It's time._)**


	45. Other Groups

**A/N: Girl Group dances, anyone?**

**Min Solo: http:/www [dot] youtube [dot] com/watch?v=uFJw7gNAwrQ&feature=fvst**

**Miss A: http:/www [dot] youtube [dot] com/watch?v=vhhUR4ApHEo**

**Minzy Solo: http:/www [dot] youtube [dot] com/watch?v=lGbY0H2DNCk&feature=related**

* * *

><p><strong>[Author POV]<strong>

**[D-Day]**

"Unnie, what about this move?"

"Heawon, do you know where I can do this?"

"Help me, Heawon. I need advice."

"I can't do this. I can't do this."

"Heawon unnie, can I squeeze this move in here?"

"Don't you think this will do, Heawon?"

Questions. Questions are thrown everywhere around the dance studio, directly addressing a particular person. Heawon doesn't answer and anxiously rubs the back of her neck. _Aish. They're going to ask all of these now? Where did all their confidence go? _She thought silently. She pulls a straight face and shouts, "Enough!" Instantly everyone in the room goes quiet. Heawon walks around the studio, looking charismatic and confident.

"Look I know you all are nervous, but it isn't going to help if you add something extra last minute or ask questions last minute. We're going to that competition in ten minutes. By the time we get there, you'll only have_five _minutes to get your head straight and clear." She says, her voice full of authority. She stops, everyone's eyes on her.

"I didn't stay for nothing." She smiles. "You guys have brilliant talent and you're going to prove it out there tonight. Don't think once on stage. Trust me." She points to her temple. "All your constant and harsh practices are etched into your mind. Think and you're finished. Let your mind be clear and simply let your body do the work. I know you all know what I'm talking about."

Her smile widens as she spies something sparkle in each of their eyes: their confidence. She claps her hands excitedly. "Arasso! Let's go kick some ass!" She shouts, making everyone laugh. Everyone piles into his or her vans and they head off for the competition. It's tense silence in both vans as two groups are heavy with their worries despite the confidence boost from their loved choreographer. In a matter of minutes, they all reach the place where the competition is held. Entering the underground event, all their hearts start pounding wildly against their chests.

Nevertheless, Heawon watches her groups hold their head up high against the eyes of opponents. Heawon eyes each group, reading their names: f(x), SHINee, 4Minute, BEAST, Miss A and 2PM. Heawon ignores the eyes of a certain someone from 2PM, feeling nothing but building adrenaline inside her. 2NE1 and Big Bang file into their practice rooms, adrenaline pumping inside them as well.

Heawon goes around, helping each of them stretch and helps them calm down. With a tired sigh, she plops down on an empty chair. Seungri spots her and walks over, massaging her shoulders smoothly. Heawon's shoulders relax from their tense pose. She looks up the same time Seungri looks down at her. They smile.

"Are you ready?" She asks softly.

Seungri nods. Despite the answer, his throat is clogged up from nervousness. "I already prayed." He murmurs out.

She smiles. "I prayed for everyone already."

He chuckles. Jiyong calls for him and Seungri kisses Heawon before he goes. Heawon watches silently as her groups prepare, quickly going over the choreography and talking in hushed tones as if someone could steal the idea. Heawon's eyes suddenly water. She wishes that she could've danced in a group instead of just a duo back then. Maybe she wouldn't have been betrayed.

She shakes her head rapidly. No, she can't think of this now. She must concentrate on these people. It's their time, not hers. Suddenly, the MC's voice is heard throughout the whole place.

"Ladies and gentlemen! It's time for the spectacular rare event held every few years. If you're here now, take this as a once in a lifetime chance to see the action live. This year, I can already tell these groups are going to make a name for their selves. How about I stop jabbering and get this party started? From SM High, it's f(x)!"

All the groups join the crowds, watching f(x) take the stage. _"Do it, do it, chu~ It's true, true, true. It's you~" _The music plays. Heawon raises an eyebrow. _Don't tell me this is a cute concept, _She thought silently. For the rest of the performance, Heawon stays quiet and simply watches. The crowd erupts in cheers as f(x) leaves with a bow. The MC then announces the next girl group to encounter f(x)'s performance: 4Minute.

4Minute dances strongly, making Heawon almost think their fierceness is at level with 2NE1's. Heawon shakes her head, stubborn that her groups are the best. After applause from the audience, the MC announces the next group. Both 2NE1 and Heawon watch as one of the Miss A members confidently step onto the stage. Heawon watches, confused. As the music plays, Heawon finally realizes.

"They stole our solo idea." She mumbles. Maybe she shouldn't have let Minzy have a solo during their meeting with them. Heawon spots f(x) and 4Minute share looks of astonishment. Probably frustrated that they didn't think of a solo dance for them. Right when the song ends, the rest of Miss A dance on the stage.

Heawon's eyes grow wide. _Since when did they do their own-recorded songs?_ She silently exclaimed. By this point, Heawon was fuming. She clenches her hands into fists as she watches Miss A perform the rest of their dance. CL nudges Heawon softly, giving her an assuring nod. The crowd hollers once the performance ended.

"That's pretty tough to beat, isn't it? How about we give it up for our last—but certainly not least—girl group? But wait, these girls seem like they want to add a little more spice. Everybody, clap your hands together for Minzy of 2NE1!" The MC screams, making the people scream. Heawon massages Minzy's shoulders before she runs out. Instantly, Minzy pulls up her hood and does a stance as the music starts.

_"Gotta get that. Gotta get that."_

Boom Boom Pow by the Black Eyed Peas erupts through the speakers and the crowds scream at the song. The crowd screams even louder as Minzy starts popping and locking her body like a professional. Heawon nods, eventually smiling. Almost like a blink of an eye, the song ends and the MC announce 2NE1's real performance.

"I'm thinking we're just getting started here! Give it up for 2NE1!"


	46. Turn By Turn

**A/N: Yes, it's D-Day for our groups!**

**2PM: http:/www [dot] youtube [dot] com/watch?v=jMdofhj9WKU**

**2NE1: http:/www [dot] youtube [dot] com/watch?v=nt84Bwqbe1g**

* * *

><p><strong>[Heawon POV]<strong>

I pat each of the girls' backs encouragingly. "Fighting!" I tell them. They take the stage, walking with charisma.

_"I go by the name of CL of 2NE1. It's been a long time coming, but we here now," _CL moves her lips to the song, obviously radiating confidence. The girls start to move while CL still 'sings', _"And we about to set the roof on fire, baby. You better get yours, 'cause I'm getting mine."_

Beats start pumping out the speakers the same time my heart pounds. I watch my girls, completely focused with their stage presence and moves. I count the beats in my head, hoping they're doing the same. Throughout the song, another smile creep up on my face. My girls are doing perfectly fine! Almost halfway done with the song, the audience is still chanting. This is probably the loudest I've heard from them.

The song starts coming to an end and the girls strut forward with swagger. They post _almost _modestly while the song ends with a huge blast. And that's not even including the eruption of scream from the people. Oh yeah, I'm proud of them. I attack my girls in bear hugs, feeling them squeeze me back in return. They squeal in the process. After pulling away, I see Bom and Minzy wiping their eyes.

"Go sit down and rest. You girls deserve it. Close your eyes for a while." I advise them, grinning from ear to ear. They smile widely at me and go inside their destined rooms. I turn my back and look back out to the stage. The MC runs to the center, his aura finally showing a genuine excitement.

"Now _that _is what I'm talking about! Thanks to those girls, I think everyone is finally hyped up! How about we let the girls take a rest and let the men show their beastly sides? To start off, everybody welcome SHINee!"

_"Her whisper is the Lucifer…" _The music blares.

Five boys run up the stage, getting into position. Without taking my eyes off of them, I slowly walk over to my boys. I sling my arm around Daesung and pat his chest, where his heart is. "Don't be too nervous." I whisper in his ear, knowing his heartbeat is rising erratically. He simply smiles nervously at me. I stay with Daesung throughout SHINee's performance. Once they end, I switch on over to YoungBae, massaging his shoulders.

"What a complicated dance! I give props to SHINee!" The MC shouts over the screams. "Let's turn this up a notch, shall we? Everybody put your hands together for… BEAST!" This time, six boys in black, gothic clothing come out. They exchange high fives before getting into their position.

_"Everyday, I shock!"_

I raise my eyebrow, curious at their concept. While watching, I quietly talk to YoungBae. "I know what you're thinking about." I mutter into his ear.

"Oh? And what do you think I'm thinking about?" He replies quietly.

I scoff. "Trick question. I told you not to think." I hear him chuckle. I pat his shoulder reassuringly. "You'll do fine. Thinking too much will make you mess up." I say. He nods and we don't say a word until BEAST's performance ends. I was just about to walk over to Jiyong and Seunghyun until they stop me with a raise of their hands.

Seunghyun jabs his thumb over to Seungri, who's standing a little farther away from his hyungs. I walk over to Seungri, still in professional mode. I clasp my hands together behind my back and continue gazing out at the performers. "You're not nervous, right?" I ask, casting him a glance. He jumps as if he didn't notice I was there. I softly chuckle.

"Not at all." He replies, his voice cracking in the process. His face breaks out a nervous smile and we share a glance. "Maybe a little." He admits.

Seeing the frail and scared look in his eyes, I instantly soften. I step closer towards him and wrap my arms around his waist. I look up at him and smile. "You're a beautiful dancer. One of the best I've ever seen. I don't think you could ever screw up…" I chuckle. "Maybe screw up in practice or telling me stupid things, but performances? I highly doubt it."

Seungri's lips instantly found mine. We respond to each other easily, happily. Before things could get too passionate, I break away with one last peck. I feel my cheeks stretch out as I smile widely. His eyes were shining brilliantly and his smile was gorgeous. I feel my heart thumping erratically against my chest.

"Thank you…" He whispers. He opens his mouth to say more, but nothing comes out. I laugh. He's probably speechless right now. I know I can give awesome pep talks!

"I'm pretty sure all of you guys are shocked!" The MC's booming laugh cuts off any further conversation. "Everybody clap your hands for JYP High's 2PM!"

Once again, the crowd cheers in excitement as six familiar guys take place on the stage. I feel the boys tense up as 2PM start dancing. I poke Seungri's side, still hugging him. I flash an encouraging smile and he returns it with a softer one. One by one I meet the boys' eyes and send them a silent _fighting!_ On sync, they shoot me a thumb up in both anxiousness and excitement.

_I'll be back~_

I squint my eyes, glaring at the six boys dancing. I've never heard of this song… I let out an aggravated sigh. Of course, they would copy. They just had to make their own song to give it a unique feel. Cheating bastards—

Maybe I'm being a little too bias.

I shake my head, clearing my mind and only focusing on my boys. But then I hear a familiar melody blasting through the speakers. That electronic feel… I snap my head up to the stage, watching in horror as 2PM actually perform _that _stunt. For a finish, they pose and I spot Chansung looking over the crowd and finding me. But instead of that stupid, wicked smile, he glares. I smirk, suddenly remembering my arms around Seungri.

One of the guys from 2PM notices Chansung still standing in the center and they shoo him off. Seungri suddenly bursts out in laughter as I look at him in surprise. I pinch his side.

"Yah!" He screams. "I'm sorry, but that was just hilarious." He winks at me.

"Whoo! How's that for a performance? Now, let's not judge yet! It looks like YG High loves to bring the heat! Everybody welcome Big Bang!" The MC hollers. The audience erupts in screams.

I meet Seungri's eyes, finally feeling the anxiety wash over me like a tsunami. The strongest emotions possible passes in that one look and I feel my body shiver. It was then that I know for a fact that when we step out on that stage…

Everything is going to change.


	47. Twisting

**[Seungri POV]**

Ignoring the flashing cameras, I entwine my hand with Heawon's as we make our way onto the stage. Standing up there… I didn't realize it was so big. Accidentally, my eyes sweep over the crowds. My knees began to feel weak from sudden nausea. I think I'm going to be sick.

Abruptly, Heawon makes me face her. She gently, softly cups my face with both of her hands. "You can do this." She whispers, her voice like silk. The hyungs pat me on my back and smile anxiously at Heawon as they get into position. I close my eyes and let out a deep, sharp breath. During that, Heawon slips her hands away and give on last "fighting!" to the hyungs. She quickly jogs to the sidelines, waiting for her part to join in.

_Goodbye. Goodbye, baby~_

The beats pump out loud and Seunghyun hyung's intense rap starts to flow. In an instant, my mind completely blanks and my body starts to move on its own. Despite all the tension, I break into a smile. So, Heawon was right; looks like her vigorous practices paid off after all. I do a quickly glance at my hyungs. They seem to be doing well, too. I catch Daesung hyung and Seunghyun hyung smile as well. All five of us do constant stunts effortlessly.

I send another silent prayer as I hear the music slowly starting to change throughout the middle of the song. The lights shut off and I cautiously take steps off to the left of the stage while Heawon stands on the right. My hyungs quickly run to the sidelines and the people's screams start to fade into murmurs of confusion. Two spotlights were directed to Heawon and me. I inhale a deep breath, but keep my head held high. Even through the distance of us, I see Heawon slightly nod, already in professional mode.

Our song for our break dance unexpectedly plays, screeching against the speakers. Heawon and I start to dance, moving our bodies in a way we both know people will be amazed at. Heawon and I lock eyes and we get ready for our first stunt.

Then, everything else just seemed to fade into the background. There weren't any other people, my hyungs weren't there, other groups weren't there, and this huge stage wasn't there… It was just Heawon and I with the music speaking our thoughts for miles.

~O~O~

**[Heawon POV]**

I run towards Seungri as we do our first set of stunts. I feel my heart racing the same pace as my feet. I never felt my heart pump this fast before. The adrenaline is huge and my tension is high. Jumping out of a plane feels like it wouldn't compare to this feeling I have now. We perfectly perform our stunts one by one, my mind constantly praying.

We meet at the middle and we both do our assigned flips. Every single thing was a blur and my whole being focused on Seungri. It's like I'm in a trance. Fear bites into me as I recognize the next stunt we have to do. Slowly, I meet Seungri's eyes and I see the exact same fear swimming in them. Then I feel tears building up. I don't know why, but I suddenly feel like crying.

Despite the harsh emotions, I smile a quick smile at Seungri. We cross arms and link hands, both of our hands rough from constant practice from days before. Our heads make contact and Seungri hauls me over him. Right then and there, everything went in slow motion. I steady my feet on his back and rapidly jump off, doing a flip in the air.

_Maybe we can actually succeed this, _I thought.

It was stupid thought. The world spun and I blink my eyes rapidly, trying to get a grip. I lose calculation of the landing and I start to panic. My eyes widen, fear biting into my heart once more. Scared to the bone, I straighten my body out, hoping my legs are able to land.

_Thud!_

Pain pounds into me and knocks the air out of me. I feel my leg being electrified. Why? I scream as I try to move my left leg. Without realizing, cold tears flow down my face. I curl up in a ball, screaming over and over again.

"NO!" I screech. I hug my leg, crying harder as I feel white-hot pain slap me all over. Pain takes over my body and I feel paralyzed. Just one small movement and pain shoots at all my nerves, as if it was seeping into my veins to stay there forever. Oh god, how much I want to die at this moment.

I scream once more as I feel pairs of hands touch me. No! I don't want to be touched! Don't touch me! Fresh sets of tears emerge as more pain stings me. Having the wind knocked out of me once more, I start choking on tears and gargle on my screams. The pain is excruciating! I hug my leg tighter, wanting to feel it move, wanting to feel my toes wiggle.

As if the pain could multiply, I start to lose the feeling in my hands. I suddenly feel distant from my body. A new level of fear runs through me. Black and red dots dance across my vision. I squeeze my eyes shut, stopping my tears for now.

"HEAWON!" I barely hear the scream, though I know it was screamed into my ear. I start to feel myself slip away once more. I open my eyes in alarm, in panic, in fear. Seungri's face enters my vision just as I feel the electrifying pain vibrate throughout my whole left leg. Somehow, I get my breath back and I let out a blood-curdling scream.

I cry and scream repeatedly, distantly wondering why there isn't any medical help yet. "_Help me_!" I yell, my throat slowly going sore.

The feeling was almost suffocating, so overwhelming. It almost wants to make me close my eyes and slip away for a while…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aigoo! I need to add this:**

**Goodbye Baby: http:/www [dot] youtube [dot] com/watch?v=InvZwPxpjpY**


	48. Huge Blow

**[Seungri POV]**

"Heawon! Come on!" I scream into her ears, but I highly doubt she can hear me. I helplessly watch as she continues to scream in pain, the sight making me kneel and tightly hold her. My eyes sting with tears. "Somebody call an ambulance!" I yell; my voice strained. "Heawon. Stay with me. Please stop crying. Stop…" My voice cracks.

She pushes my hands away, hugging her left leg closer to herself. Her sobs and screams were endless. My chest aches and I know I can't do anything. I can't tend her wounds, I can't calm her down, and I certainly can't make the pain go away… I start to cry shamelessly. Distantly, I hear sirens blare outside. Next thing I know, paramedics were pushing everybody away from Heawon, including me.

"No!" I protest, sticking by her side. "I'm staying with her." I demand.

But the paramedics don't hear me from Heawon's agonizing sobs. We pile into the ambulance and it seems like they could not go any faster. I grip my fists, my knuckles turning white as I watch the two paramedics try to calm Heawon down.

"It hurts. It hurts. It hurts." She chants, crying. My chest aches even harder. It's as if a hole was burning through my chest. It makes me want to cover my ears and block out her constant screams. I don't want to hear this. I don't want her in pain… As if a century passed, we arrive at the hospital. Everything was in a blur; it seemed like chaos.

They took Heawon away, ignoring my existence. I stand there, frozen in fear. They take her away somewhere. Where? I don't even know. I don't care as long as they take the pain away… The pain _I_ couldn't take away. I feel my legs twitch, wanting to run away from here, far away. But instead, I collapse onto one of the chairs in the lobby, my tears finally showing no mercy.

I pound my head several times, trying to get the image of my Heawon crying in agony away. I clutch onto my chest. If I'm hurting this much, what could Heawon by feeling at the moment?

~O~O~

**[Hours Later]**

"Is anyone here a relative or friend of Kim Heawon?"

I snap my head up, feeling dizzy from my sudden movements. I stand up. "I am." I speak, my throat sore from all the crying. The doctor starts making his way over to me. I shake hands with him. "I'm her boyfriend, Lee Seunghyun." I introduce myself. I clear my throat a few times, trying to get a grip on myself. "Is she okay?" I ask worriedly, desperately.

"I'm Dr. Choi. And Heawon is fine. How about we talk about the details outside her room upstairs?" He asks, gesturing.

I nod, still doubting that Heawon is fine. She's been in the hospital for hours. Can pain like that even be fixed? Dr. Choi and I go in the elevator and go up to the fourth floor. He then leads me to the room all the way at the end, the door shut. Instantly, I find myself holding the doorknob and peeking through the window, trying to see that beautiful face.

Dr. Choi places his strong hand on my shoulder and I flinch. "Lee Seunghyun-shi, there's some things I want to discuss with you before you may see her…" Dr. Choi says hesitantly.

I let out a deep sigh, knowing I'm going to have to put off seeing my angel a little longer. I turn around and face the doctor. "Yes?" I ask.

Dr. Choi bites his lip. "Well, how exactly did she earn this horrible injury?"

I choke up. I shake my head, clearing my mind. I tell him everything, about the practices, the competition, and our dangerous stunt. Dr. Choi nods throughout the whole story, his eyes gleaming after I told him about the stunt.

"Now it all makes sense. She almost fractured the back along the way, so it's a little tender. But the impact on her leg was so huge, that it caused her so much pain. Usually, it just sprains an ankle which only requires a cast, but for her…"

My eyes widen as a thought hits me. I cover my mouth with my hand and I hold back a gasp.

~O~O~

**[Heawon POV]**

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Come in." I respond, moving my sore eyes away from the cast on my left leg. Dr. Choi enters with Seungri trailing behind him. "Seungri!" I squeal, extending my arms out towards him like a child. He instantly runs over to my side and embraces me with his comfortable warmth. I wonder if he was with me throughout the whole thing. I barely remembering anything except the pain spreading throughout my whole body…

"Heawon." Seungri whispers, planting a soft kiss on my forehead. I close my eyes, feeling my once erratic heartbeat slow down from his mere touch. I take a look on his face. He looks horrible. His eyes were swollen and his cheeks were hollow. It looks like he cried—

I gasp and cup his face. "You cried, didn't you? Omo! Did you finish the competition?"

He stares at me in disbelief. "How in the world could I focus on the competition when you hurt yourself?"

"But—" I bite my lip, not knowing what else to say. "Maybe," I speak slowly, hoping he won't get angry at this insane idea. "Maybe they'll let us perform again. You know, like a second chance… I only sprained my ankle, right? It'll heal and I'll be right back up before you know it!" I give a small, sheepish smile. He inhales a sharp breath and his eyes turn hard. I close my eyes, waiting for his outburst.

"Actually," Dr. Choi thankfully intercepts. Seungri slips away from my arms and sits on the bed next to my legs, placing a gentle hand on my cast; his eyes sad now. "I don't know how to tell you this, Heawon." Dr. Choi hesitantly says, his kind voice sad as well.

"What is it?" I ask, feeling panic rise within me once more.

"Heawon… I don't think you'll be able to perform."

I look at him, giving him a weird look. "Of course I'll be able to perform. Sprained ankles heal within weeks. I've had them before." I reply, my voice getting higher in hysteria.

"Heawon, you don't understand." Dr. Choi mumbles. He steadily meets my watering eyes. "This injury is permanent. I advise you to stay in a wheelchair and stop your dancing activities."


	49. Reality Hits

**[Heawon POV]**

"N-no." I stutter. "Y-you can't say that!"

Dr. Choi shakes his head. "I'm sorry, Heawon."

"No!" I burst out. "You can't say that! Do you have any idea how much dancing means to me? It's my whole life! It's what makes me, _me_! You've got it all wrong! It's just a sprained ankle! It'll heal! It'll heal! _It'll heal…_" I ramble hysterically, noticing a new batch of tears. I cover my face with my shaky hands. I shake my head frantically. "This can't happen. This isn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to dance until I died. My whole life… My whole life of dancing…" I choke, squeezing my eyes shut. _It's ruined, _my mind whispers. It's ruined. It's ruined. It's done. _It's over._

"NO!" I sob out loud, finally losing it. I sob loudly. Big, fat tears roll down my cheeks and into my palms. This can't be happening! I had my whole life planned out! I feel my mind leave me and I start to pry off the needles in my arms.

"Heawon!" Seungri exclaims, quickly grabbing a hold of my hands. I push him away, hysterically sobbing.

"Let me go! This can't happen! I'll prove you all wrong. I can walk! I can stand!" I deny, straining to swing my legs over the bed and onto the floor. I bite down on my bottom lip as the scary reality hits me. I pound on my bed, angrily yet desperately. I cry out loud, not caring who heard and who saw me in this distressed state.

Seungri's arms tighten around me, comforting me. He whispers soothing words into my ears and I finally accept defeat. I slump back against his chest and my hands curl, balling up his shirt. I sob insanely into his chest, my mind still not fully being able to grasp the harsh truth. I can't stand or walk without some kind of support holding me up. I can't stand for hours without having the thought of sitting down. I can't do my daily laps around YG High. I can't jump around. I can't—

I close my eyes, tears falling.

I can't dance.

~O~O~

**[Seungri POV]**

"Call for me or a nurse when she calms down." Dr. Choi says.

I slightly nod, my full attention on a hysterical Heawon in my arms. At the corner of my eyes, I see Dr. Choi bow deeply before leaving the room with his head hung low. I close my eyes as I hear Heawon hyperventilating. "Shh…" I murmur over and over again. I gently climb into the bed next to her, careful not to move her body so much. Once settled, I softly press my lips against her sweaty forehead. I rest my chin on the top of her head and let out a deep, sad sigh.

She doesn't deserve this.

My heart slows down its beating as she continues to cry into my chest. I rock her back and forth as gently as I can. How else can I ever comfort her again? Everything is going to be different from now on. I don't think I'll visit another club without her, I can't dance with her to make her feel better, I…

I can't dance with her anymore.

I rest my head against her, burying my face in her hair. Of course I can't dance with her anymore. But it hurts so much to realize that. Dancing with her is the best thing I've done. I now realize that nobody else can dance as beautifully as Heawon.

"I want to die."

I freeze. I look down and eye Heawon. Her eyes are closed and she buries her face into my chest. "Wha… What?" I stutter out.

"I want to die." She murmurs once more. Then she softly starts to chant, "I want to die. I want to die. I want to die."

"No!" I scream, making her jump in my arms. I grab onto her shoulders roughly, forgetting that she's hurt right now. I slightly shake her. "What nonsense are you talking about?" I yell, unable to hold back my rising anger.

"What?" She yells back just as loudly, pure rage in her red eyes. "What can I do now? I lost one of the most precious things to me. What else is there to live for? I can't do anything without the use of my legs. I'm worthless." Her face falls into her hands. "I wouldn't be surprised if you walked away right now."

I loosen my hold on her shoulders as her words ring in my head. I close my eyes and let my hands fall from her shoulders. As if her words weren't enough to cause my heart to hurt, she continues.

"What am I to you anymore? What am I to anyone anymore? I can't be your choreographer anymore, I can't go hang at clubs with my friends anymore, I can't practice by myself anymore, I can't… dance with you anymore. I won't be able to feel that thrill whenever you touch me while we match our feet to the music."

She starts to softly weep this time, falling back into my arms. I whisper encouraging words into her ear, wrapping my arms around her gently. I kiss the top of her head and try to soothe her.

"I'm a wreck." She sniffs. "What do I do know?"

I let out a long sigh. "I don't know." I simply reply. It's the truth. I absolutely have no idea what the answer is to her question. I feel pretty dumb right now. I was doing so great in calming her down and I can't even answer a simple question.

She lets out a long breath, it's warm against my soaked shirt. She cuddles closer to me. After a moment of silence, she starts to mumble incoherently. I wince. Even though I can't hear her, I know she's still mourning.

With another sigh, I quietly take one of my hands away from her back and press the nurse button. _Rest your mind for a while. You've had enough suffering for today, _I thought silently as I press my cheek against her hair. In a matter of minutes, a nurse knocks on the door and silently enters. Heawon doesn't seem to notice as she continues to ramble.

"Sir, the doctor says the patient must rest now. She's still healing. You can visit her tomorrow morning if you'd like." The nurse says softly.

"Ah, right." I mumble. I lean down and whisper in Heawon's ear, "Please, rest." Slowly, I move away and she stretches her hands out as if she was a little kid wanting to hold her mother's hand.

* * *

><p>AN: I even found it hard to write this :( I don't like my main characters suffering. But it must be done.

**Anyway, today is my last day of winter break. Sad, isn't it? I'm starting school again and I don't know when I'll be able to update. I especially hate it since I'm going to make you guys wait and hang onto this intense chapter. So, here's what I'll try to do again! I'll try my best to get back on my laptop and update on the weekends. How does that sound? (:**


	50. Accepting The Life

**[Epilogue]**

**[Heawon POV]**

I sigh in frustration and pout. I stretch my arm and try to reach out once more. "Aish!" I hiss, not caring if everyone stares.

"Heawon-ah, calm down will you?" Seungri pops up, kissing my cheek before reaching up and grabbing the milk carton for me. "You could have just called me."

I roll my eyes. "I don't need your help." I mumble, still frustrated.

Seungri chuckles. "Yeah, right." He places the milk carton into the basket and slowly walks with me in the grocery store. We continue to go around, getting the stuff we need in harmony. In a few minutes, we're already in our car, on our way to the park. I roll my window all the way down, feeling the soft breeze hit my face and the warm sunlight glaze over my closed eyes.

I feel Seungri's warm hand entwine with mine. "We're almost there." He murmurs, feeling the same thing I'm feeling at this moment. I even my breathing, calming my nerves. Almost everything feels the same… _Almost._

As if time was on my side today, I feel Seungri stop the car and I hear him turn the engine off. He squeezes my hand gently. "We're here." He says. I nod softly. I let go of his hand and open my eyes. On cue, he quickly jumps out of the car and heads to the trunk. In a matter of seconds, he opens my door and extends his hand out, being the gentleman he is. I smile, kissing his nose on the way out.

Silently, we go over to the bench under the massive group of trees. I sit down, hating that I'm suddenly breathing heavily. Must I be so tired already? Seungri closely sits next to me, wrapping one arm around my shoulders and the other holding my hand. He rests our entwined hands on my lap gently. Abruptly, my eyes start to water.

I can't feel it. I look down at my lap, down at our entwined hands. I can't feel our hands on my leg. A tear silently rolls down my cheek as I continue to stare at my lap as if I'll magically feel it again. It's been a month. It's been a whole damn month since that competition.

"Hey," Seungri whispers, bringing my face up to look at him. I sniff. He places a kiss on my forehead. "Why are you crying?"

I let go of his hand and place my hand on my knee. "I can't feel it." I whisper, my voice low. "I miss the feeling of my legs."

Seungri places his hand on mine. "I know. It's—"

"No," I cut him off. "You don't know. You would never know until you end up like me, though God forbid that." I meet his eyes and hold it. "It's like something at the tip of your tongue, an idea that's there but you just can't seem to grasp. It's like… knowing your heart is aching, but you can't reach inside you to soothe the pain."

"That's when _you_ stop knowing." He takes my hand and brings it up to his chest, placing it where his heart is. "My heart hurts. I hate seeing you like this. I hate the fact that I can't help you anymore, that I can't make your worries go away. I hate how you can't dance anymore. I hate that you can't even walk anymore, that you'll be in a wheelchair for the rest of your life. I hate that you tried to dance after the doctor told you that you couldn't dance anymore last month…"

Seungri chokes up and I feel my hand slipping from his grip. I bite my lip and hold his hand instead. He shakes his head and looks at me. "But I also hate the fact that you hate yourself. Just because you can't feel anything, it doesn't mean you're worthless. You mean so much to _me_. Why can't you just see that you still have so much potential even though you can't use half of your body?"

I let out a deep sigh, holding back tears. I lean onto his chest and he wraps his arms around me tightly, burying his face into my hair. I hear him sob ever so softly. I'm hurting him. Of course, I'm hurting him. I practically fell into a depression after last month. Being my stubborn self, I tried to dance after the doctor told me not to. I wince. It's a seriously painful memory to hold. I still feel the pain and the tears after Seungri brought me back to the hospital.

The doctor explained to me that if I didn't try to dance, I would've been only on crutches. But since I _did _try to dance, it made my condition worse, especially since I tried to attempt a stunt. Yes, that was very idiotic of me. I know I shouldn't have done it, but can you blame me? I hit my breaking point and practically went insane. I wanted to dance. I wanted to deny the fact that… I can't even feel my legs.

Seungri was my constant support, figuratively and literally. He never left my side and he swears he never will. It was his determination that got me to keep going. I hold back the tears and breathe in deeply. I lean away from his embrace and lock eyes. I slowly cup my hands on his cheeks.

"I love you." I whisper. I lightly peck his stunned lips. "Thank you for being with me, for being my support." I smile and peck his lips once more. He grabs my head gently and keeps me pressed against his lips. Ever so softly, our lips move in such sync.

"I love you." He murmurs against our lips. "You're amazing. That caught my attention before, and it still captivates me now. Nothing's changed." He chuckles. "At least not emotionally and mentally."

I pull away and punch his arm, laughing. I let out a deep sigh. "Okay, how about we start our new 'dance' together?" I look at him, smiling brightly.

He looks at me weirdly. "Are you ser—" He stops short and I see a light go on in his thickheaded mind. He kisses me lightly. "It takes two to tango."

I shake my head playfully. "It takes two to start a new life." I teasingly caress his lips. He shivers under my touch, but I see pure hunger in his eyes.

He grabs my hand and kisses my palm, looking up at me as he does it. I bite my lips sexily, knowing it makes him go insane. He inhales a sharp breath. "It takes two to have a passionate kiss." He cheekily says.

Ruining the mood, I laugh out loud. "How cheesy!" I yell, giggling. He whines childishly and leaves a trail of kisses up my neck, wanting to get back to our previous mood. I chuckle at his stubbornness. I face him and smoothly wrap my arms around his neck. I trail my fingers up and down the back of his neck lightly. I feel him shiver once more. I flash my famous smirk that makes all the men twitch.

I even my face with his, making sure his lips are barely brushing against mine. "It takes two to fall in love."

~O~O~

**[Two Years Later]**

"Everybody ready?" I shout to the group. "Start!"

_One, two, three and four. One, two, three and four, _I count silently in my head. I let out a slight smile; proud at how fast they can learn the choreography. After the first chorus of the music, I start to spot a few people missing the beat. I start clapping my hands along with the song, counting out loud this time.

"One, two, three and four!" I repeat over and over. The song soon ends and the group falls to the ground, sweating. I move my wheelchair close to the group. "I know you guys can do this." I say seriously. "So, why are you guys lacking?" I scream strictly. I raise my eyebrow, watching them wince under my authority.

"Don't be too hard on them, Heawon." A voice calls out. My heart jumps and I mentally smile. Seungri. I turn around and keep on a hard face. He shakes his head and smiles, bending down to kiss me briefly on the lips. He obviously sees through my façade.

"How about you show them how it's really done then?" I raise my eyebrow challengingly.

"Always a pleasure." He comments, winking. He steps up in front of the group. "I know you guys can really do this. Right now, I'm going to _show _you how it's done. Apparently, Heawon can't explain dance moves well."

I scrunch up my nose and wheel myself towards him, ramming him from behind his legs. Our group laughs as Seungri's knees almost give out. He childishly sticks his tongue out.

"Just show them what you got, hot stuff." I sarcastically remark, rolling my eyes. I start the music and smile. I sigh, that burning desire to stand up and start dancing keeps pushing my mind. I shake it off and focus on Seungri. I grin. Two years and he still has that same aura I met him in: determination and cockiness. It's what I love about him. I chuckle as his dance ends. I clap loudly. "Now that," I say, addressing to the group. "Is how you do it."

Seungri bows exaggeratedly. He looks at the clock. "Okay, guys, class has ended!"

In an instant, our group stands up and gathers their things, talking amongst themselves. "Remember to practice your routines! I better see improvement next week in class!" I remind my students. Seungri walks over to me and kneels down.

"How'd you think our class did today?" He asks.

"Better than last week." I smile.

He sighs. "Loosen up on them, will you?"

"No way. If I loosened up on Big Bang two years ago, do you think you'll be where you are now?" I roll my eyes.

"Well…" He trails off.

"Oh, come on!" I exclaim. "Big Bang is touring the world because of your songs and your dancing! You're also teaching other people to reach their dreams of becoming a dancer!"

He laughs. "Okay, okay. You have a point. Your strict attitude is a way to success. But you forgot one thing."

"And what's that?" I ask, noticing the playful gleam in his eyes.

He stands up straight and bends down to level our faces. "In a way, I'm still able to dance with you. You are still living your dream of a dancer."

I smile, my heart fluttering with happiness. I still can't believe he's stuck with me for so long. I have a feeling he's never going to leave my side. Everything's turned out well… for a crippled person like me. I'm actually content. I entwine my fingers behind his neck. "Well, it takes two…"

Always being childish, he cuts me off. He kisses me in a way I'm never going to forget. He's kissing me in a way that's almost possessive, in a way that's sweet… he's kissing me in a way that almost makes me feel as if I can face the whole world with him as my crutches.

"Let's leave it at that." He whispers softly against my lips. "It takes two."

* * *

><p>AN: Can you guys believe it? It's done! The end! It Takes Two has finally come to an end. My goodness, I'm in tears now T_T Out of all the Big Bang fanfics I've written, this one will stand out a lot more. Why? Because I actually got writer's block while I was in the process of writing this story! You have no idea how much I tortured myself everyday when I couldn't get a single good chapter. All I did was write, shake my head, erase, write, slap myself, erase -_- LOL.

**If you've read my other works, you'll know that I do this after every last chapter. So, my dear readers, will you please comment and tell me what you think? Tell me anything; about this epilogue, some other certain chapters, or the story as a whole! It would surely make my month! (:**

**Four down, one more to go. As you all should know by now, I have this goal where I write a fanfic for each Big Bang member where each member is the main. I've done Taeyang, TOP, Daesung, and now Seungri[: I guess you all know who I'm writing for now! G, G, baby, baby. GD, GD, baby, baby. You're up next, Mr. G! **

**This is practically the longest author's note I've ever written, LOL. But once again, thank you all who read and supported me and my story. You have no idea how much your comments and wall posts have brightened up my days! I promise you, I'll be back soon with our very own leader, Kwon Jiyong! Love you, guys! 3**


End file.
